Rєd Sтяιиg
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Por más altibajos que tuviera su "relación", el destino se encargaba de mantenerles unidos... por más extravagantes que fuesen las circunstancias que les atasen.::...::30-Day Relationshit Challenge!::..
1. Failure to lunch

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Ya había hecho algo así de 'un día, un capítulo' con lo del OTP Challenge... y aunque esto tiene temas que me complicarán aún más la vida, el intento de cumplir con el The 30-Day Relationshit Challenge (de BoysOfTheStars) estará hecho :'D (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#01;** _ **  
**_ **Failure to lunch.**

* * *

— **P** ensé que esto podría llegar a ser divertido, pero comienzo a sentirme algo intimidado por no tener idea de qué es lo que tramas.

Riendo levemente mientras le seguía el paso, Karma no hacía más que dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a todos los que le veían andar, ni más ni menos, por uno de los pasillos del edificio principal de la secundaria Kunugigaoka, con la misma naturalidad solía demostrar antes de que su cadena de castigos le llevasen a la Clase E. _¿Y cómo desperdiciar una oportunidad tan rara?_ Sería algo totalmente inaceptable para él (en lo que cabían sus términos), además de que siempre podría jactarse de ello más adelante, cuando la situación requiriese un pequeño escudo de ventaja.

—Ambos sabemos que si en verdad te sintieras así, no lo harías saber, y mucho menos con tanta calma —puntualizó el rubio que le guiaba, caminando al frente y con la misma seguridad que le caracterizaba.

De hecho, ahí estaba la otra razón por la que se encontraba andando tan tranquilo por la escuela.

No obstante, al fin habiendo conseguido una respuesta por su parte —no importaba lo frío que se mostrase—, actuó sin variar para no arruinar _el gran progreso_ de aquella para-nada-típica-mañana.

—Qué desconsiderado —intentó decir en medio de un bufido que fue cortado.

—Me aseguro de mantener las cosas claras, Akabane.

—Lo que digas. —Sarcástico, rodó pesadamente los ojos, pero eso no hizo que disminuyera en nada su mueca que, con cierto cuidado, Gakushū vigilaba cada cierto tiempo—. _Aún_ creo que me asesinarás.

— ¿Asesinar? ¿Y a plena vista? —De no haberlo conocido tan bien, el de ojos dorados podría haber creído medianamente el gesto sorprendido con el que el hijo del director volteó a verlo durante un instante—. Tentador aunque… vendría siendo lo contrario.

—Whoa… ¿Eso quiere decir que debería preocuparme por tu repentina atención hacia mi humilde persona, Asano-kun? —burló, adelantándose rápido y lo suficiente para caminar de espalda y, así, apreciar cómo fruncía el entrecejo.

Casi de inmediato, el nombrado se detuvo para incrementar la poca distancia que había quedado al principio. Con el semblante indistinto, no tuvo que tomarse más de dos segundos para examinarle y volver a avanzar.

—Si eres lo bastante idiota para eso, hazlo —se limitó a contestar al apartarle del camino, ignorándole hasta que Karma volvió a quejarse.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada más? ¿Ni un pequeño sermón esta vez?

— ¿Acaso debería? —preguntó en respuesta, sólo que con obvio cinismo al articular y sonreír—. A estas alturas, estoy seguro que, de todos modos, vas a seguirme hasta la azotea.

Lo peor era que tenía razón.

Todo había estado planeado meticulosamente para ganarse el terco interés del pelirrojo aunque, a pesar de lo que se podía creer o apreciar a simple vista, parte de la idea no había sido ingeniada por el mismo Gakushū; si él la había llevado a cabo, era por puro beneficio propio.

—Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa —se excusó despectivamente, como si eso fuese suficiente para terminar ese corredor, subir por las escaleras y llegar a la terraza… sin ganarse una pelea en el transcurso—. No eres de los que van a almorzar allá arriba, y menos con algo tan corriente como puede ser un… ¿bentō?

—Tú ni siquiera eres de los que podrían estar aquí si no fuera por mí —recalcó soberbiamente, pero ni eso ni su sonrojo (que quiso ignorar por lo irrelevante que era) fue lo que los sobresaltó al mismo tiempo.

— _Chicos, no hace falta que lleguen a esos extremos, y menos durante una de sus primeras citas oficiales._

Tras una repentina brisa, el excéntrico profesor —salido de la nada— pasó su largo y delgado brazo por encima de los hombros de su alumno, que se encontraba demasiado resignado ante la escena como para tratar de reaccionar, inclusive pudiendo aprovechar la ventaja de la cercanía para intentar atacarle de algún modo.

—Tu profesor me dijo que te salteabas tu desayuno y que debía hacerme cargo —inculpó instintivamente el rubio al voltear hacia el mayor, cambiando su mueca por una más carismática a pesar de que su tono seguía siendo rígido—. _Este es su supuesto Koro-sensei, ¿cierto?_

—No podría haber otro Koro-sensei cuidando a sus alumnos… _o buscando alguna revista sucia_ —contestó Karma, dibujando la mejor sonrisa amenazante que, hasta el momento, había sido exclusiva para su maestro.

— ¡Yo sólo me preocupaba por la vida amorosa de mis estudiantes!

—Maehara necesitaría más ayuda que yo con eso —siguió, aprovechándose de haberse zafado del abrazo, caminando relajadamente hacia el de ojos violetas hasta lograr quedar a su lado y tomar su mano libre—. Estoy perfectamente bien con Asano-kun, ¿no se nota?

Antes de que Gakushū arruinara ese inexistente punto (que quiso defender al estrecharlo confiadamente), trató de callarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo, aquel mensaje pronto pasó a ser una pequeña competencia en la que ninguno quería ceder, tensando el ambiente para el desorientado Koro-sensei, que no tenía idea de a dónde mirar exactamente antes pensar cómo intervenir entre los dos para que hiciesen las paces.

—Karma-kun, ¿estás seguro de que…?

 _Silencio_ , eso fue lo que invadió todo el pasillo antes de que un gritillo alertase a varios curiosos que merodeaban en la cercanía y, los que no, se acercaran a ver qué ocurría.

Después de que el de la Clase E dejase conocer que su medida adicional _para ganar_ sería un repentino y pícaro beso en los labios, ni el pulpo disfrazado logró decir nada al respecto porque, al contrario de lo pensado, el rubio esperó a que Karma se separase por su propia cuenta.

—Esto no se quedará así —advirtió luego, golpeándole el pecho al pasarle _amablemente_ la bolsa con el bentō que había comprado de forma furtiva en la tienda más cercana.

—No podría querer otra cosa, Asano-kun.

Aceptando el gesto con total comodidad, le sonrió de vuelta antes de girarse para caminar en sentido contrario al que iban… no sin tratar de robarle otro beso frente a todos, únicamente para acabar con ese fingido y frustrante exterior paciente. Y si bien había esquivado el primer puñetazo luego de esa hazaña, el terminar recibiendo una engañosa patada había valido la pena por la travesura y la comida gratis que obtuvo a cambio de desperdiciar parte de esa mañana; sin contar la perfecta excusa para pasar buscando a Gakushū incontables veces durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **No tengo idea de qué hago, pero tenía algunas ideas para esto y... soy necia (?), además de que necesitaba una pequeña distracción que terminó con desembocar en el inicio de esto :'3. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal y, si lo fue... supongo que trataré de compensarlo con alguno de los siguientes capítulos 9v9.**

 ** _¡Nuevo día, nuevo tema~!_ Al menos, en teoría (?) y sin ninguna falla de internet se interpone, todo indica que regresaré a molestar mañana también(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	2. One-sided dream

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ No puedo ser la única que crea que el domingo es un día casi exclusivo para buscar algo semi productivo que hacer, completamente en vano , _¿verdad~?_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#02;  
One-sided dream.**

* * *

 **H** abiendo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí apenas entró a la recámara, dejó escapar un suspiro mucho antes de clavar su violácea mirada en el pelirrojo que, como si estuviera en la comodidad de su propia casa, se encontraba vagamente tapado por las sábanas de la cama mientras mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y la espalda apoyada a la pared.

—Abandonar a la gente es de mala educación, Asano-kun; tu padre debería habértelo dicho ya…

—Mi padre se acaba de adelantar para ir a trabajar —le interrumpió, indiferente y sólo aproximándose lo necesario para recoger alguna de las cosas que le faltaron organizar tras haberse levantado y vestido abruptamente, todo con tal de evitar que Gakuhō llegase a sospechar algo por culpa de una mínima y estúpida tardanza innecesaria—. Dúchate, no robes nada importante y, cuando termines de vestirte y de recoger lo que hayas traído, sal por la ventana, ¿entendido?

—Tuve un sueño bastante agradable, ¿sabes? —Ignorándole para devolver parte de la misma apatía con la que le trataba, Karma se desperezó sin intención alguna de moverse—. Eras mucho más lindo ahí, casi humano…

Fuese por lo sincero que sonaba o por lo distraído que parecía al confesar aquello, Gakushū se limitó a enarcar una ceja tras detener lo que hacía, concentrarse en verlo y, con ello, tratar de descifrar qué es lo que pasaba con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Akabane? —demandó saber, cruzando los brazos y recostándose a la pared.

—Para empezar, me hacías más caso —respondió con una dulce sonrisa que, con rapidez, se incrementó cuando esquivó el reloj que el rubio le lanzó directamente al centro de la cara— y era menos maltratado, tanto psicológica como físicamente —agregó por burlar, guiñándole el ojo con picardía al señalarle el despertador caído.

—Eso sólo podría pasar si fueras mi ama de casa —soltó, tan neutral y ágil que cualquier expresión del pelirrojo se redujo a un confundido parpadeo reiterativo.

— ¿Tu ama de casa…? —repitió, sonándole más absurdo cuando lo escuchó salir de sus propios labios.

—Claro. Por lo que vi, el usar un delantal rosa se te da bien.

Después de eso y de la pequeña risa que el líder de la Clase A no se resistió a reprimir por encontrarse solo _con Karma_ , se dedicó a rociar aromatizante por todo el cuarto por excusar que esperara a verlo moverse… aunque eso no pasó inmediatamente. _Por supuesto que no podría haberlo hecho_ , seguía tratándose de Karma haciendo algo que alguien más quería que hiciese.

Al igual que si hubiera dormido menos de una mísera hora, el chico volvió a taparse al dejarse caer de lado, alegando seguir cansado y sin ganas de levantarse tan temprano, aún cuando Gakushū volvía a reprocharle que _esa_ no era su cama y que debía empezar a moverse cuanto antes _o si no_ …

— ¿Qué harás? —le retó una vez el rubio optó por echarle a la fuerza, teniendo que, obviamente, acercarse para conseguir sacarlo de la cama a tirones—. ¿Llegarás tarde a una de tus valiosas clases por encargarte de que yo sí vaya al desperdicio de las mías?

De haber sido otra situación, habría contestado negativamente y sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Si te dejé quedarte anoche, es lo mínimo que _debes_ hacer a cambio.

—Si me quedé anoche fue porque se te hizo muy tarde para echarme sin que el director se diese cuenta de que estuve aquí _todo el tiempo,_ cuando pretendías estudiar —contraatacó por no darle tiempo de asimilar nada, del mismo modo que redujo la distancia en un intento de darle apoyo intimidatorio a sus palabras—, o que, de cualquier modo, pudiese llegar a confirmarlo. Asano-kun, _¿acaso estoy equivocado con algo?_

Sonriendo entre dientes —especialmente, tras el honorífico de su apellido y de su asegurada victoria—, Karma se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, ésta vez ahogando un bostezo al mantener los ojos puestos sobre el rubio, que terminó por soltarlo para corresponder la mirada mientras apretaba los puños y tensaba la mandíbula.

—Llamaré a Ren.

No era la primera vez que usaba algo así, y era bien sabido que se traducía como algo similar al «intentaré darte celos con alguien cercano a mí y no podrás hacer nada»; al menos, eso es lo que interpretaba el rebelde, sobretodo después de percatarse cuan malo era Gakushū en ello… y cuan malo era Ren para intentar actuar de cómplice sin parecer un imbécil promedio.

—Que se diviertan llegando juntos a la clase. Salúdalo de mi parte.

—Agh. Quédate soñando con más tonterías… o lo que sea que hagas cuando desperdicias tiempo en una cama —comentó despectivamente al señalarlo… hasta que la sonrisa traviesa de Karma le sugirió algo que le hizo apartar la vista luego de que su rostro empezara a colorearse del mismo tono que su cabello.

— ¿Seguro de que quieres eso?

Un flash que no vio llegar se adelantó a cualquier respuesta que ameritase la media sonrisa que le dirigía el Asano menor.

—Quizá tu reputación no te importe tanto como me importa la mía, pero no creo que este recuerdo quede como un desperdicio más. —Siendo eso lo único dicho cuando guardaba su celular, prosiguió a alzar hombros y darle la espalda—. _Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar, ¿no?_

Al igual que con lo sucedido con aquel destello de luz, antes de que Karma hablase —queriendo defenderse por ser el que había pasado a estar fuertemente sonrojado—, el de ojos violetas sintió como algo plástico golpeó su nuca antes de terminar en el suelo, a un lado de donde se había terminado agrupando uno de los uniformes de la secundaria Kunugigaoka.

—Tu habitación queda en la segunda planta de esta casa —señaló a regañadientes, volviendo a escuchar reír descaradamente al otro.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a decirme que tienes miedo de dar un _pequeño_ salto, cuando se nota que en su clase deben hacer peores cosas a diario? —Curioseó, haciéndole callar en el acto para su satisfacción—. Eso pensé; por eso, a cambio de que me enseñes alguno de los trucos secretos de la Clase E, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte para que mejores algo desde tus últimas clasificaciones... Podríamos ser _el par_ perfecto y peligroso con el que habías soñado.

Al ver sus ojos brillar, tan decididos como esa sonrisa exclusiva sonrisa que le brindaba al extenderle la mano, Karma no lo pensó dos veces antes de estrecharla con fuerza y retribuirle de la misma manera.

—Sigue soñando con que acepte, Asano. También se te da bien eso.

Porque no había mejor manera de empezar el día que intentando arruinárselo a alguien más desde temprano.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sep, lo sé; bastante fuera de contexto para lo que prometía el theme y... no tengo manera alguna de defenderlo :'v. Podría haber sido algo fluffy/OoC y me fui por la ruta absurda, para no perder la costumbre :'D7.**

 ** _¡Nuevo día, nuevo tema~!_ Hasta que no entre en razón y me arrepienta u/ú, así que... _¡hasta mañana x'D!_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	3. Name-calling

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Más cosas vagas y _semi_ random para aportar a la causa~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#03;  
Name-calling.**

* * *

— **P** et-chan, te estás equivocando de camino. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—El acuerdo no abarcaba la escuela, Akabane —le reclamó Gakushū, fulminándolo con la mirada apenas el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, mostrándole la lengua al encogerse de hombros.

—Nunca dijimos nada al respecto —recordó a conveniencia, haciéndole gruñir por lo bajo—, _así que no tienes por qué preocuparte_ ; no tengo inconveniente en seguir llamándote de esa forma en donde sea.

—Agh… No me importa eso, pero no voy a dejar que _me hables_ en público, en especial, si usas estúpidos sobrenombres carentes de sentido… y cuando ni siquiera permito que nos vean juntos.

Habiéndolo explicado y advertido por igual, quiso alejarse sin siquiera mirarlo pero, tras haber intentado pasar por su lado para seguir el camino y fingir que no lo conocía, Karma le detuvo instintivamente, tomándole de la corbata, tal y como fuese su correa.

—Un momento. —Llamándole con otra leve y burlona sonrisa, esperó a que el otro le enfrentase con la mirada, haciendo que su mueca adaptase un tinte moderamente diabólico al tironear insistentemente de la prenda—. No pensarás que te librarás de la apuesta tan fácil, _Pet-chan_ , ¿o sí?

Soltándose del agarre con un manotazo que lo separó con la brusquedad deseada —por más de que aquello entretuviese al otro—, chasqueó la lengua mientras se aseguraba de que nadie conocido pudiera verlos discutir a mitad de la calle y, para empeorar las cosas, a plena luz del día.

—Nunca dije eso —susurró, queriendo camuflar así la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir con sólo recordar el haber perdido una simple apuesta con la nueva clasificación de los exámenes.

—Pareció que rechazabas una orden de tu amo, Puppy-kun, y eso fue más que suficiente para mí.

Y esa misma sensación pasó a ser furia contenida en menos de un parpadeo.

Podría no haber sido una apuesta pública o igual de importante que la primera conocida entre sus clases, pero eso no le quitaba lo legítimo… ni disminuía la obligación de verse sometido a ser el indiscutible cómplice —de tonterías— del pelirrojo durante esa semana entera, sin derecho a quejarse o reprocharle nada al respecto.

Sin dudas, lo que el castigo elegido tenía de aliviador —que, teniendo en cuenta el historial y la reputación de Akabane Karma, podría haber sido peor, _mucho peor_ — también lo tenía de frustrante y… absurdo. Si estando solo le iba bien, ¿para qué querer retrasarse al usar a alguien más? Aún tratándose del mejor de lo mejor, seguía siendo innecesario.

—De todas maneras, estás incumpliendo tu parte prometida.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? —inquirió al notar que trataba de convencerse de ello para no sentirse más patético, e inmediato le invitó a seguir con un gesto que el rubio no pasó desapercibido.

—Los apodos denigrantes quedan fuera de cuestión, no importa en dónde estemos o lo que estemos haciendo —respondió y, por un segundo, estuvo tentado de sorprenderse por culpa de la expresión de asombro que reflejó el rostro del pelirrojo.

— ¿De dónde sacas que "Pet-chan" o "Puppy-kun" son apodos denigrantes?

— ¿Acaso pueden ser otra cosa? —volvió a hablar de la misma forma, aparentando seguridad cuando Karma negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Son adorables; eso los convierte en una pequeña demostración de cuánto te quiero.

Por si antes Gakushū no había estado lo suficientemente escéptico y reacio, bastó con escuchar aquello para superar el límite que marcaba su ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y sus labios fruncidos. Ver a alguien de la Clase E sonreír nunca podría ser bueno para alguno de sus superiores, y menos tratándose de ese preciso sujeto.

—Menos eso, cualquier otra cosa habría sonado más… real —comentó, totalmente arisco como para considerar el creerle u otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Qué tan malo crees que soy, Asano-kun? —Riendo, pasó a abrazarlo por los hombros para evitar que se alejase. Junto con un bufido adicional al rodar exasperadamente los ojos, eso fue lo que consiguió.

—Está claro que no tanto como quieres que crea.

—Puppy-chan, no te imaginas cuánto me lastimas… —Fingiendo decepción, suspiró e ignoró intencionalmente cuando el presidente de la Clase A le miró de soslayo—. Tendré que enseñarte más modales si te mantienes tan desobediente.

—Akabane, ¿no se supone que usabas el "chan" después del ridículo "Pet"? —cuestionó directamente, entrecerrando la mirada... hasta que la sonrisa que le dedicó el nombrado le hizo arrepentirse de no haberse mordido la lengua al hablar, no importaba cuánto lo tratara de disimular después.

—Así que no eres un estudiante estrella sólo por ser el único hijo del director…

Sin embargo, en vez de seguir con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera mencionar para terminar sacándolo de sus casillas, sólo palmeó su cabeza de igual forma que se hacía con una mascota, tan inconscientemente como Gakushū cuando se sonrojó sin percatarse, manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Muérete…, _Akuma_.

Sacándole provecho _a lo poco amenazante que sonó_ , soltó otra risa antes de besar su mejilla. No por nada ese tipo de muestras de afecto eran perfectas; seguían siendo tan cómodas como útiles —únicamente para él— por si alguien, algún remoto día, llegaba a descubrirles durante una de esas escenas apenas cariñosas... en las que _aparentemente_ podía verse con facilidad quién era el que se quedaba con el control de la relación.

—No tendrás tanta suerte, Bunny-chan.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Era una oportunidad perfecta para dejarla pasar épicamente :'3, todo por no notar a tiempo que tampoco sirvo para cosas que en verdad dan bastante libertad creativa cuando tu OTP es tan dulce como esta (?).**

 **Espero que haya quedado medianamente decente~ y...** _ **d**_ _ **estrozando un nuevo tema, mañana~.**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	4. Verbal fight

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Después de borrarlo por accidente (por confundirlo con su respaldo x/D)~ aquí el tema de hoy :'3.**

 **Por cierto, Mokona lover~, ¡gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te vaya gustando~ y descuida(8), Akuma sólo quiere decir 'demonio/diablo' (hasta donde tengo entendido x/D), así que me pareció un curioso juego de palabras 7v7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#04;  
Verbal fight.**

* * *

 **S** i de difamar se trataba, no se podía encontrar a nadie mejor para ese trabajo que Akabane Karma… a excepción de Asano Gakushū, quien podría ganarse ese título sin tener que esforzarse más de lo normal en rivalizar con el otro. Por eso, cualquier enfrentamiento entre ambos era algo que simplemente no podía perderse y, _por eso también_ , cualquier pelea era mantenida al margen de los posibles espectadores.

— ¿Seguro de que no quieres que me quede contigo hasta que _él_ entre? —Evitando que el otro estudiante presente lo viese, Ren le señaló mientras volteaba ver a su compañero de grupo—. Nunca se sabe cuándo Akabane buscará pelea.

Restándole importancia a las palabras del poeta, Gakushū se mantuvo de brazos cruzados al soltar una pequeña risa confiada. Como si intentara reforzar su acción anterior, volvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo que, aparentemente ajeno a ellos, jugaba de forma distraída con una especie de… _¿cuchillo?_ Debía admitirlo: no estaba impresionado, pero esa sería una nueva razón para verlo asistir a la oficina del director tan a menudo.

—Ren, no soy tan estúpido para tenerle miedo a armas de juguete —comentó, tomando asiento justamente frente a Karma—, y tampoco soy alguien que sea incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero…

—Regresa a la clase —indicó con una sonrisa calma que debía ir a juego con su tono, aunque no fuese sincera—; yo me uniré a ustedes lo antes posible.

—Sí, haz lo que Asano-kun te ordena —incitó el de ojos dorados, acomodándose en el asiento sin molestarse disimular su amplia mueca burlona entretanto—. No queremos que alguien tan importante como lo es _el as de los ases_ se enoje.

Sin responder nada —no porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque estaba consciente de las políticas que Gakushū había inculcado a los demás, en especial _luego de perder_ —, el castaño sólo suspiró y, alzando los hombros con resignación, pasó a irse por donde había llegado. Igualmente, no fue hasta que desapareció por completo del corredor que el rubio volvió la vista hacia Karma, que le enseñaba la lengua tras llevarse las manos a la nuca.

— ¿Contento ahora, Akabane?

— ¿Qué? Si se lo permites, tu novio puede llegar a ser realmente molesto.

—No es mi novio —aclaró, indiferente—. A diferencia tuya, yo no me acuesto con compañeros de clase.

Considerando si era mejor fruncir el entrecejo o mantener su despreocupada sonrisa como fachada, aceptó el reto al dar un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Tu padre te volvió a regañar. —No era ningún tipo de pregunta; Karma podía notar con facilidad cuando eso pasaba en pequeños gestos o acciones del rubio, y eso mismo es lo que usaba a su favor—. No meterías a Nagisa en esto de otra forma.

— ¿Nagisa? Nunca nombré a nadie.

Tan pronto como hizo notar ello —acompañado con una frívola mirada, totalmente digna de un Asano—, el pelirrojo sintió la presión comenzar a calar del mismo modo que creía distinguir cómo el aura del chico se oscurecía.

 _Pero debía haber una forma de escaparse antes de que el ambiente se volviera aún más denso, ¿no?_

—Si no era de Nagisa, ¿de quién hablabas?

— ¿Con cuántos más has estado?

 _Misión abortada._

Ya estaba en un callejón sin salida; no tenía más opción que defenderse para lograr salirse con la suya…

— ¿Celoso?

—Curioso únicamente.

—Entonces no veo por qué debería decirte algo.

—No debes tener nada que decir.

O de hacer algo de tiempo.

— ¿Tú sí tienes algo?

—Quizá.

Definitivamente haría tiempo, costase lo que costase y… arriesgando lo que tuviera que arriesgar.

— ¿Hablamos de lo mismo?

—Absolutamente.

— ¿E involucra al director?

— ¡¿Q-Qué demonios…?!

Poniéndose de pie tan pronto como su rostro se acaloró uniformemente, aún estando en pose defensiva le regaló un momento perfecto a Karma para que tomase una foto conmemorativa. No pensaba usar _esa carta_ tan pronto, pero el momento casi rogaba por que lo hiciera… y no se arrepentía de haber cedido ante el capricho de intentar perturbar la poca relación que ambos Asano tenían.

— _Asano-kun_ , ¿qué te sucede? —articuló al corroborar que podía contener la risa al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba algunas imágenes de repuesto—. Tu rostro está más rojo del normal... y eso que creí que te volverías más pálido o algo por el estilo.

— ¡¿Estás enfermo?!

—Tú eres el que está al borde de la histeria. ¿Necesitas que aclare algo más?

— ¿De qué rayos se supone que hablabas?

—De lo mismo que tú, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Dejándose caer en la silla que tenía detrás, suspiró cansinamente mientras dejaba la mirada puesta en la alfombra del suelo—. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? —terminó por preguntar, rendido.

—Nada raro, ¿por…?

—Nombra algo.

— ¿Para qué debería molestarme?

—Probarás tu punto y yo estaré mal.

Siendo suficiente para convencer a Karma, éste volvió a sonreír traviesamente después de guardar el celular.

—Sólo pensaba en quién podría estar interesado en tener alguna foto tuya viéndote tan… "tierno" —admitió cómodamente al marcar las comillas en el aire—. ¿Algún afortunado en mente?

— ¿Haces eso a menudo, Akabane? —No tendría ni que sorprenderse, sólo fingir extrañeza en lugar de preocuparse por las demás fotos acumuladas y relativamente comprometedoras que podría tener de él—. No parece que te importe mucho.

—Tus fotos se venden casi tan bien como las de Nagisa _-kun_.

—En términos de pervertidos, ¿eso significa que…?

—Eres… bastante popular —respondió tras meditarlo un poco, pasando por alto el ser considerado _una especie de Okajima_ para él—, por decirle de alguna forma.

— ¿Chicos o chicas?

—No estoy muy seguro… aunque creo que siguen siendo más chicos que chicas hasta el momento.

Repitiendo el mismo gesto de antes, alzó hombros, esperando cualquier nuevo escándalo por parte del rubio… que nunca llegó. No porque Asano Gakuhō llamase a alguno para que pasase a su oficina; eso habría sido menos aterrador —si en verdad le importase— que la tranquilidad que mostraba su hijo al ver el reloj de pared.

—Seguimos hablando de lo mismo, ¿cierto?

—Tan cierto como que te gané en las pruebas pasadas. —Y como, además, había tratado de usar el mismo truco de cambiar de contexto para, con suerte, avergonzarle.

— ¿Olvidas la razón por la que rechazaste a la chica de ayer?

—Deja de alardear, Asano. Eso tampoco te funcionará esta vez.

—Lo hizo la última, ¿o tan rápido lo olvidaste?

—Créeme, el que tu padre casi nos atrape es algo que no se olvida con facilidad.

Luego de decir ello, Karma nunca deseó tanto en su vida haberse rendido durante una pelea. El tener a dos Asano con la mirada fija en él era más insoportable de lo que cualquier otro podría asegurar.

— ¿Decías, Akabane?

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Nunca pensé que pondría un mini-hint incestuoso (?), pero después de ver varias cosas sobre ellos... no podía pasar por alto esa pequeña broma :'D.  
**

 **Trataría de defender lo indefendible~ pero probablemente termine subiendo el siguiente capítulo apenas el reloj esté sobre la hora local 9v9u y necesito las excusas para entonces uwo (?)... ¡así que hasta el siguiente tema~!**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	5. You call that a date?

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Excesivamente temprano (?)... pero se me hacía imposible subirlo más tarde _sin arriesgarme a no poder hacerlo en absoluto_ 9/9u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#05;  
You call _that_ a date?**

* * *

— ¿ **P** uedes repetirme qué estamos haciendo _aquí_?

—Estamos enamorados y tenemos una cita.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

Con aire derrotado, suspiró tras apartar la vista, refugiándose detrás del menú que sostenía con ambas manos. Sin embargo, el alumno sentado al otro lado de la mesa parecía estar disfrutando del momento, silbando y jugando distraídamente con las servilletas del recipiente cuando no lo hacía con el sorbete de su jugo.

—No estaría mal que dejaras de ser tan amargado, Asano-kun.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —empezó a decir, neutral al buscar su mirada—; eres una de las razones principales de "mi amargura".

—Y estoy orgulloso de eso —soltó, tan natural y alegre como había estado sonando durante toda esa tarde.

Viendo inútil el discutir, Gakushū volvió a exhalar de forma resignada. Hacer que Karma entrara en razón no era tan difícil como parecía pero, estando sonriente _y de un peculiar buen humor…_ debía reconocer que cambiaba _un poco_ las cosas (por no admitir que las tonaba imposibles de tratar, eso sería equivalente a perder y no podía permitírselo ni una vez más).

—En fin… —Si por el momento no podía hacer más, adelantaría la negación y los hechos. En teoría, el resultado tendría menos vergüenza ajena—. ¿Dijiste que estamos en una cita? Nunca recuerdo haber aceptado una idea tan estúpida, y más tratándose de que tú seas el otro involucrado.

—Puedes ver a tu alrededor y comprobar que, efectivamente, estamos pasando tiempo juntos. —Alentándolo, el pelirrojo dejó de sorber el zumo para indicarle que mirase el lugar… sabiendo a la perfección que no era la primera vez que lo visitaba—. Nada mal para pasar un tiempo alejados del mundo, ¿no?

—Es un Café.

—Pero es uno donde Yūma- _kun_ invita lo que sea que pidamos.

—Sigue siendo un Café común y corriente.

—Durante invierno.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —apuró exasperadamente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón.

Aún estando dispuesto a contestar (sin decir nada realmente, como había estado y seguiría haciendo), unos pasos acercándose le hicieron voltear hacia el corredor al mismo tiempo que su rival también lo hizo.

— ¿Ya pensaron qué es lo que desean ordenar, chicos?

Deshaciendo parte de la tensión del ambiente con una cordial sonrisa, el presidente de la Clase E se acercó al par. A pesar de vestir el uniforme de camarero y de estar un Asano presente, Isogai no trataba a ninguno diferente de cómo lo haría en la secundaria.

—Akabane, tú responde —le ordenó tras volver la vista al menú, pateándole por debajo de la mesa, como si eso lo enfatizar—. Es tu amigo.

— ¿Repentino ataque de timidez? —Devolviéndole el golpe (con la misma intensidad) al apoyar un codo en la superficie antes de reposar el mentón en la palma de su mano, sonrió entre dientes ante de ver a su compañero—. Expreso para Asano-kun, Latte para mí, Yūma.

—El mío con una pizca de canela —avisó antes de que Isogai diera un solo paso para alejarse y de que el pelirrojo rodase los ojos.

—Ignora a Asano-kun; dos café moka estarían bien.

—Un Capuccino habría estado mejor.

—Yo soy el que invitará, así que no estás en posición de exigir nada que vaya a pagar.

—En el hipotético caso de que pagaras algo, estoy bastante seguro de que sería con el dinero de alguien más.

—Hey… Esas donaciones son parte importante de mis ingresos y nadie sale perjudicado de que las use cuando las necesito.

Sonriéndole de vuelta, dejó al de orbes violetas sin palabras —y no necesariamente en el sentido romántico de la expresión, sino del más genuinamente literal— mientras provocó algo de confusión en el otro, que tampoco quiso animarse a decir nada al respecto para que Gakushū lo hiciese primero.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto en tratar contigo.

No habrían sido las mejores palabras que pudiesen salir de él pero, al menos para el ikumen, le daban la pauta de que podía irse a buscar la orden antes de que empezaran a discutir.

—Si eso es todo…

—Será un par de descafeinados entonces —aclaró repentinamente Karma al verlo, desubicado intencionalmente.

—Estoy aquí _gracias a ti_ , Akabane —recalcó el rubio con pesadez seguida de un pequeño golpe a la mesa cuando se puso de pie.

—Ah, sí. —Fingiendo de vuelta, volteó hacia Isogai antes de hablar—. Asano-kun y yo estamos saliendo.

Obviamente, al mismo tiempo que el nombrado se golpeó la frente, el presidente de la clase contraria se limitó a parpadear, confundido.

— ¿"Saliendo" en qué sentido, Karma-kun? —preguntó inocentemente, tratando de dar con la esquiva mirada de Gakushū en vez de la confiada dorada que estaba clavada en su persona.

—Estamos a mitad de una cita —volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, golpeteando rítmica y desquiciantemente la mesa.

—A cambio de que ninguno hable van a querer que les invite ambos cafés, ¿no?

—Es un bajo precio a pagar por el silencio, Yūma-kun —comentó ante la risa nerviosa del de cabello negro—, sin contar que ahora tú y Asano-kun están en iguales condiciones, ¿no les parece justo eso?

Aunque Isogai no lo comprendió en su momento, la instantánea mirada asesina que le dedicó el de la Clase A fue más que suficiente.

—Lo tenías planeado desde el principio, ¿cierto?

—Feliz primera cita, Asano-kun.

—Sólo tú llamarías a esto "una cita", Akabane.

—Es lo que lo hace más especial.

—Ni en lo más mínimo.

—Pero valorarás el intento.

—Lamentablemente, me veo obligado a ello.

— ¿Lo ves? Por ese tipo de cosas es que nos llevamos tan bien y hacemos tan buena pareja.

De no haber terminado aquella frase teniendo que evitar algún golpe con el recipiente de servilletas o alguna nueva patada por debajo de la mesa, podría haberse dicho que la tentativa de cita había salido mejor de lo esperado... Al menos, eso es lo quería trasmitirle el pequeño grupo de la Clase E que, sentados en el otro extremo del local, parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, obviamente, sin intención alguna de ayudar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Tenía planeado decir algo al respecto... pero creo que la idea me terminó gustando más de lo que creí 7/7 aunque sienta que quedó ligeramente más corto de lo que podría haber sido una 'primera cita' entre estos dos :'3 que... únicamente, podría terminar en desastre xD(8).**

 **Por cosa del viaje y de que me quedaré sin internet por lo mismo, veré si puedo actualizarlo el jueves mismo... aunque tenga que cumplir una cadena de favores sobre la hora x'DDDDu... _¿así que hasta mañana 7v7?_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	6. Emotional rejection

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Sólo tuve que recurrir a mis dotes persuasivos y, aunque estoy prácticamente muerta y que el sol que dé en el patio en el que estoy _no ayude_... debía pasar, aún cuando está más corto de lo normal, creo (?)... _al igual que creo que debí corregirlo como era debido_ 9/9u...**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo aunque, por el día, algo ubicado en el capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada del anime(8).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#06;  
Emotional rejection.**

* * *

— **V** aya… Sí que debieron esforzarse para conseguir dar un espectáculo así. —Lejos de sentir un mínimo asombro, su rostro vagaba entre el aburrimiento y la decepción con cada vistazo que daba—. Me pregunto hasta cuando el director dejará de consentir tanto a su hijo.

Apreciando desde la entrada la multitud de personas y estudiantes que se acumulaban para entrar al complejo de la Clase A, Karma tronó sus dedos antes de encaminarse hacia ellos, relajado. Aunque tuviese la restricción de no provocar ningún conflicto que lograse llamar la atención durante el festival, Koro-sensei no le había dicho que no podría divertirse un poco durante el receso de su turno, y planeaba sacarle provecho a ello.

Aún con la fama que tenía, pasó relativamente desapercibido ante los demás gracias a las distracciones que habían e, incluso cuando se las ingenió para entrar al evento sin pagar nada; si sus intenciones no eran las de disfrutar del espectáculo, ¿para qué seguir las normas y beneficiar a sus rivales? Sólo estaría un rato y pasaría rápidamente a la acción, luego regresaría a molestar a Nagisa por lo que quedaba de la tarde y nadie tendría que enterarse.

La comida no le llamó la atención —era superficialmente _común_ , como si fuera sacada de algún refinado catálogo de promoción— mientras que las máquinas recreativas tampoco parecían merecer la cantidad de chicos y chicas que las usaban y celebraban los constantes juegos de luces. No obstante, lo más rescatable que tenían era los idols y algunos comediantes que se presentaban cada cierto tiempo y… _un curioso estelar que sí valía la pena pagar por ver._

— ¡Asano-senpai!

 _Definitivamente estaba de buena racha,_ y no le había costado nada más que aprovecharse de los ocupados vigilantes.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos dentro cuando escuchó a varios grupos de chicas — _todas siendo más simpáticas que las anteriores_ — llamarlo y buscarle apenas se le vio pasar entre los presentes, pero con un breve seguimiento se aseguró de verle andar hacia el escenario, ¿y _cómo no_? Siendo seguido de los genios restantes.

 _¿Alguna vez se le vería en público sin alguno de sus guardaespaldas?_

Negó con la cabeza antes de cuidar la hora.

Todavía tenía tiempo para molestar _a alguien_ tras bambalinas.

* * *

— ¿ **E** ste es el camerino del famosísimo Asano-senpai?

Golpeteando la puerta al adentrarse, por un momento vigiló que ningún estudiante de la Clase A rondase por esa parte del escenario, luego, que nadie más del personal estuviera cerca; lo menos que podía permitirse era el que los testigos arruinasen una oportunidad perfecta para entrometerse entre aquel rubio _y su siguiente show._

—Si vas a seguir así, te recomiendo que uses esa puerta de vuelta —le retó al verle por el rabillo del ojo, afinando las cuerdas de la guitarra que había terminado de usar.

—Un solo espectáculo y tienes la personalidad de una diva, ¿eh? Te sigues adaptando rápido a las cosas nuevas.

—Soy el representante de un importante espectáculo que va a medio camino, ¿esperabas que tuviera tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo?

Por más de que no fuese totalmente por lo cortante que Gakushū había sido para tratar con él, la respuesta bastó para que parte de la sonrisa burlona de Karma se fuese desvaneciendo.

— ¿Sí?

—Piérdete.

En vez de molestarlo, el de ojos dorados encontró adorable ese intento de defensa…

— ¿Me vas a enseñar a perder, _Asano-senpai_?

Especialmente, por ser consciente del gran punto que tenía a su favor. Tampoco disimulaba la satisfacción que le causaba ver reflejado en su rostro la disconformidad y la ira comprimida en sus puños apretados.

— ¿Vas a regresar con tu clase sí o no?

Fingiendo hacer tiempo, el pelirrojo comenzó a vagar por la habitación, examinando cada cosa que hubiese en ella entretanto. Y, por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido para el otro, que le seguía atentamente con la mirada, esperando dar con cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

—Aquí hay más cosas interesantes —se excusó al verle por encima del hombro, mostrándole la lengua— o, al menos, eso parece.

— ¿Parece?

—Nunca puedes estar en el bando ganador todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

Riendo ante sus propias palabras, Karma terminó de acercarse para besarle descaradamente, queriendo alentar cualquier tipo de momento pasional que lograse dejarlo lo bastante confundido o alterado como para no ser capaz de concentrarse en las notas, aunque lo único con lo que terminaron chocado sus labios fue con la palma de la mano… que terminó sujetando la parte inferior de su rostro en un oportuno intento por mantener intacta la distancia entre ambos.

—Esas palabras te quedan demasiado apropiadas en este momento, Akabane —rió entre dientes, mirándole directamente hasta que el de la Clase E se rindiera y lo demostrase al fruncir el ceño… como terminó ocurriendo cuando hizo a un lado la mano para apartarse, indudablemente sonrojado.

—Diviértete jugando con tu guitarra y con tu grupo de admiradoras —bramó, dirigiéndose a la puerta entre más rebufos provocados por recordar que no podría tocarlo _de ningún modo_.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré —sonrió radiantemente al despedirle con la mano—. No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas, _Akabane-san_.

Ni siquiera se molestó en seguirle el juego. Tras notar su cínica mueca, hizo más que lo necesario al dar un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse notar entre los demás.

Ya encontraría algún modo _real_ de vengarse por ese rechazo. No importaba que fuese antes o después de que terminara la competencia, debía valer totalmente la pena.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Desde que vi el capítulo quería escribir de ello, y no sólo porque me parece divertidamente frustrante —además de sospechoso— que éstos dos no tengan 'tantas interacciones' como podría esperarse de un par de rivales (?).**

 **Seguiré con bobos headcanons por el final del manga :'3 y... reuniré fuerzas para mostrar mañana el _peculiar_ tema que toca~ (y que quizá sea la continuación de este 7v7); _¡hasta entonces~!_ *que no se note lo en blanco que está por estar bajo la sombra de un árbol... literalmente x3 (?)*.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	7. Caught masturbating

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Espero que la racha de subir los capítulos _bastante_ 'temprano' se acabe en algún momento :'D (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, variando por lo que toque en el día aunque éste capítulo siga la línea del anterior~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. **

**Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#07;  
Caught masturbating.**

* * *

 **D** e todas las personas que le podían atrapar en el momento más inadecuado, incómodo _y algún otro sinónimo que empezase con la letra «I»…_ tenía que verse cara a cara con una de las peores opciones que, sin duda, se asemejaba bastante a la tensión que podría crearse si su padre hubiese aparecido en su lugar durante ese mismo instante.

Como pocas veces antes, su rostro cobró un tinte tan rojo como el calor que le invadía a la vez que los latidos se su corazón no iban más que en incremento, aunque en algún momento deseó que fuese todo lo contrario para ahorrarse la humillación.

El negar la acción pasaba por su mente al igual que podría hacerlo una verdad absoluta y… estaba perdido — _perdidamente jodido_ si debía especificar—, aún antes de combatir para tratar de salvar una parte de su orgullo; lo podía ver reflejado en los vivaces orbes dorados que le seguían teniendo como único blanco en la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí? —Quizá sólo exageraba la situación, ¿no? Eso explicaría por qué su voz no le había traicionado del mismo modo que lo hizo el resto de su cuerpo al tardar más de lo normal en obedecerle apropiadamente—. ¿Y por qué no llamaste para avisar que te aparecerías de la nada?

Aprovechando que la suerte parecía mantenerse de su lado, como si estuviese arrepentida por haber dejado que Karma lograse entrar con sigilo a través de la alta ventana y le tratara de compensar así, siguió canalizando la vergüenza _en sana_ ira una vez logró cerrar apropiadamente la bragueta de su pantalón, logrando así tener el coraje de verlo de frente.

— ¿Estabas muy… ocupado?

No resistió más y, con sólo terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, el pelirrojo estalló a carcajadas que le hicieron notar a Gakushū que nada de lo que había pasado no era producto de su imaginación o alguna bizarra pesadilla por algún exceso de azúcar antes de acostarse. De no haber pasado de alguno de esos bizarros panoramas, jamás habría pensado que era posible que algo así le sucediese _a él_. Ninguno de los otros genios estaba exentos de ser pillados en medio de la intimidad pero… Asano Gakushū debía dar el ejemplo, ¿no? _¿No?_

— ¿Puedes actuar maduramente, Akabane? —Rezongó en un intento de no perder los estribos, cosa que estaba bastante cercana a pasar si el otro no dejaba de burlarse—. Por más idiota que finjas ser todo el tiempo, eres más listo que eso.

No negaría que el de ojos violetas estaba en lo correcto —porque lo estaba—; sin embargo, el hecho de que soltase algo así, y más cuando estaba en la parte desfavorable de la situación… dejaba ver cuán desesperado estaba en zanjar el asunto.

—Admite que soy más listo y hábil que tú y me callaré.

— ¿Necesitas que mienta descaradamente para sentirte bien contigo mismo?

—Creo que sabes demasiado bien cómo sentirte mejor contigo mismo...

—Habla de una maldita vez o te tiraré por la ventana y lo haré parecer un accidente.

—Pensé que estarías más animado.

—Akabane…

—Y no es mentir —corrigió luego, divertido y satisfecho por volver a acertar—, es tenerte algo de compasión.

— ¿Compasión? ¿Por qué habrías de tener compasión hacia mí?

Luego de escucharlo de su propia voz, notó que había caído en una de las trampas de Karma de la forma más absurda posible; la sonrisa que le dedicaba era la firme y agridulce confirmación de ello, además de varios males más combinados.

— ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

Curioseando maliciosamente, no lo pensó dos veces antes de decidir aprovechar el momento y la confusión del Asano menor para incomodarlo algo más allá de lo que acostumbraba a tener como límite. Optando por romper la distancia tras dar los pasos restantes, siguió con situar ambas manos a cada lado de la cadera del rubio, presionando ligeramente las yemas de los pulgares contra la suave piel escondida debajo de la ropa.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —demandó saber, alzando una ceja y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo _sin aparente aprecio a la vida_.

—Cuando te dije que jugaras con tu guitarra, en verdad quise decir que disfrutaras _jugando solo_ —comentó con el mejor tono casualmente encantador que podía ameritar la situación, aún cuando Gakushū le miraba con desprecio conforme apretaba los dientes y entrecerraba la vista—, y creo que me hiciste caso _en el sentido correcto_.

Fallando el primer golpe que intentó asestarle gracias al impulso que tuvo, no pudo recomponerse lo necesario para cuando Karma lo terminó empujando al suelo.

— ¿Ahora qué…? —alcanzó a decir porque, al momento que sintió algo presionar contra su cuello luego de que el chico terminase sentado sobre su vientre, lo menos que recordó era que estaba molesto solamente porque se había aparecido en su habitación cuando se masturbaba.

—No pensabas que me olvidaría de tu rechazo tan fácil, ¿verdad, _Asano-senpai_? —burló con media sonrisa, disfrutando de verle nuevamente atrapado y a su merced.

Recapitulando lo que había pasado y percatándose de lo que probablemente terminaría pasando… No, no se lamentaba de haber elegido a la Clase A antes de que al psicópata que tenía encima, pero comenzaba a desear que su padre hubiese sido quien apareció sin avisar en su habitación. Para el poco intercambio de palabras que tenían, podría haber sido, inclusive, un embarazoso sacrificio para mejorar su relación casi inexistente.

—Haz lo que quieras, Akabane.

— ¿No vas a poner nada de resistencia?

—Si eso te fastidia más que a mí, supongo que no.

—Púdrete.

A pesar de lo que dijera, terminaría actuando en contraste a sus propias palabras.

Y a la prueba estaba el violento choque de labios cuando una de sus manos se encargaba de tratar de deshacerse lo más rápido la ropa del rubio.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Gosh... Entre los temas a los que les temo, éste estaba cerca de encabezar la lista _por demasiadas razones_ x'D pero ya terminó el pequeño sufrimiento (?), y se logró mantener en T por seguridad nacional 7v7 (?).**

 **Bromas aparte x'D, mil gracias por los reviews :'3, _¡animan de sobremanera el día!_ Y si el hype por las peque's escenas del último capítulo en emisión no era suficiente... lo complementa demasiado bien :'D(L). **_**¡Seguiré molestando mañana~!**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	8. Physical fight

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Mientras no me estabilice _del todo_ , creo que sí seguiré subiendo las cosas a esta hora 9v9(8).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#08;  
Physical fight.**

* * *

 _¿_ _ **Q**_ _ué la violencia no era la respuesta a los problemas?_ ¿Qué clase de idiota podría pensar eso? Hasta Terasaka, siendo un bobo impulsivo, estaría de acuerdo con resolver las cosas a los golpes, porque ambos sabían que dar o recibir uno en un preciso momento podía cambiar las cosas, fuese para bien o para mal.

Al menos, eso es de lo que había estado convencido hasta hace unas horas, cuando el cuerpo no le dolía, parte de sus nudillos no sangraban por unas leves cortadas y aún confiaba en que su rival no era más que un cachorro que se limitaba a ladrar sin atreverse morder realmente.

Suspiró, maldijo y volvió a suspirar mientras se revolvía el cabello, comenzando a frustrarse con sólo recordarlo. Si se suponía que había hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué se sentía como si hubiese actuado como un completo imbécil miedoso?

—No fue más que otra tonta pelea —pensó en voz alta, alzando la mirada y tratando de creérselo—. Debería dejar las cosas así y no molestarme más.

Decirlo era demasiado fácil, sobretodo cuando bastaba dar un breve vistazo alrededor para darse cuenta de que seguía de pie frente a la puerta del chico con el que, en efecto, se había golpeado antes. Y si eso no era suficiente para demostrar la incongruencia en su actitud, también mantenía un puño alzado para cuando al fin se dignara a llamarlo en un _no-desesperado-intento_ de aclarar el último pleito fuera de la escuela.

¿Qué era lo que le detenía? El orgullo no podía ser (no se habría aparecido en la entrada si no lo hubiese dejado aparte). ¿Miedo? _Bah, como si le pudiese tener miedo a un Asano…_

Tragó saliva. La idea nunca había pasado por su mente hasta aquel momento y… aún si fuese eso, no la aceptaría, ni ese día ni en un millón de años.

Quizá, ese mismo terror inconsciente fue lo que lo llevó a comenzar a golpear frenéticamente la puerta tras dejarse llevar, como si se tratase de una genuina emergencia o como si lo que en verdad buscaba era provocarle un infarto a cualquier desprevenido que tuviese la mala suerte de escucharlo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, Karma disfrutó de unos diez minutos de alboroto porque, al once, su muñeca fue atrapada en el aire al mismo tiempo que Asano Gakushū se dejó ver en el umbral.

— ¿Qué quieres?

No hubo queja, tono filoso o, siquiera, un justificado ceño fruncido. A pesar de tener algunos vendajes que se asomaban y delataban la intensidad de la pelea, el rubio le había tratado… _¿desinteresado?_ ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con él? ¿No le guardaba rencor?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Hasta hace unos segundos te comportabas como un desquiciado total, ¿y me preguntas si yo me siento bien?

Receloso por la respuesta, trató de retroceder pero, apenas lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que el otro no sólo sostenía su muñeca, sino que la apretaba con más fuerza de la que podría necesitar.

Gracias a la pequeña pizca de nervios que emergió luego de corroborar que aquellos ojos violetas volvían a notarse tan peligrosos como instigadores, prefirió comenzar a reír ligeramente antes de mostrar algún otro signo de alerta.

—No hubieses bajado si no lo hacía así —presionó, forcejeando en vano para soltarse.

—Alguien debía asegurarse de que dejaras de hacer el ridículo afuera de mi casa. —Respondiendo al reto, sonrió altivamente cuando hacía fuerza hacia el lado contrario para ver quién cedería primero—. Y el director aún no llega de trabajar como para haberse encargado de ti.

— ¿Tampoco están tus súper-amigos-descerebrados?

— ¿Crees que bajaría _yo mismo_ a callarte si alguno de mis lacayos estuviera estudiando dentro?

—Con lo cobardes que son… —Hizo una pausa para fingir pensar, demostrándolo en una convincente mueca relajada—. Sí. Aunque, en este momento, no dudo que haya alguien escondido y espiando qué hacemos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Peleamos y, en vez de hacer las paces y desquitar la tensión sexual revolcándonos en algún lugar de tu casa después de una posiblemente acalorada discusión… seguimos en la entrada y con un mínimo contacto, si se le puede llamar así a que no dejes de apretar mi muñeca, quién sabe por qué cosa.

—Todo suena muy lógico, Akabane —señaló con sarcasmo al rodar los ojos—, tanto como el hecho de que ni siquiera me has dicho para qué se supone que has venido hasta aquí, además de para tratar de sacarme de quicio _otra vez_.

— ¿No? Pero si acabo de hacerlo, Asano… Deberías prestarles más atención a tus mayores.

Sin dejarlo alcanzar a preguntar sobre que a qué se refería, asaltó sus labios con fiereza luego de enredar los dedos de la mano libre en su nuca, evitando que el rubio se escapara tras conseguir presionar su lengua contra la suya. Lo de arrinconarlo contra uno de los bordes había sido _casi_ sin querer pero, además de dejarlo más contra su merced, también le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de darle un vistazo a la habitación principal en busca de algún mirón… aunque eso no le gustó nada a su rival, que fue una de las primeras cosas de las que se percató cuando Karma no se quejó ni dijo nada ante su aparente indiferente.

No le dejaría ganar, y tampoco disfrutar ese breve golpe de suerte que había tenido por tomarle con la guardia baja.

Ignorando olímpicamente al genio de labios gruesos que se encontraba filmándole a él y al pelirrojo detrás del confort del sofá de la sala principal, pasó a dejarlo contra la pared exterior con la mayor brusquedad que podía, y que se vio recompensada después de que el de la Clase E gruñese por lo mismo y, en menor parte, por disimular cualquier tipo de gemido que pudo escapársele sin notarlo.

— ¿Vas a decirme que no aguantas nada, Akabane? —Jactándose en su oído, mordisqueó parte del lóbulo antes de pasar a rozar los labios contra su cuello—. Si tienes tanto miedo de hacerte daño, podemos detenernos.

—Yo no soy el que no puede faltar a ninguna clase o algún club deportivo, ¿recuerdas?

Sólo como una medida adicional para ayudarle con la memoria, le rodeó con un brazo para aprovechar a hacerle notar parte de las zonas que debían haber quedado resentidas por la pelea de —en un principio— exhibición en las cercanías de la escuela.

Si en la guerra y en el amor todo era válido, ¿por qué no habría de serlo también en el verdadero duelo físico que acababa de desatarse?

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Quizá la historia habría terminado diferente si Seo hubiese sido una fangirl... o Ren (?), o si tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlos más extensos si el tiempo & el internet limitado no me traicionasen :'D (?). Sea como fuese, me es raro que haya quedado algo conforme x'3, aún cuando sé que el lime deberá esperar para algún otro momento... o por un OneShot aparte~.**

 **Narrar una pelea física sobre un par _así_ creo que no habría tenido mucho chiste (y habría sido como... medio-interminable xD), por lo que decidí jugar un poco con los contextos para variar 7v7 —al igual que puede que haga con los temas que prometen drama... si se les toma literal 9.9—. Anyways, mañana estará el siguiente y absurdo capítulo :'3, que espero que guste tanto o más de lo que lo hizo este uvo(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	9. Public embarrasment

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Una vez más, el capítulo más temprano de lo normal BD/.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#09;  
Public embarrasment.**

* * *

 **C** uando la idea surgió como una broma entre clases, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a los comentarios que empezaban a hacerse acerca de su rivalidad. Sin embargo, cuando realmente se dieron cuenta de que uno podría fastidiar a su padre y el otro disfrutar de tenerle más cerca para fastidiarle —en cualquier sentido—, lo más sensato era hacerles creer a todos que habían decidido unirse al juego con tal de ver quién resistía más, ¿no? En especial, cuando ninguno de los dos era principalmente conocido por rendirse fácil… y porque todos seguían creyendo que se odiaban, y que cada caricia o beso era para provocar una pelea que diese por terminado todo.

Por supuesto, las citas que tenían a menudo también entraban dentro de esa idea.

— ¿Era necesario que _tus amigos_ vinieran con nosotros?

Rezongando entre dientes, con la mano libre le señaló por encima del hombro al grupo que caminaba a varios pasos detrás de ellos. De no haberse tratado del mejor amigo de Karma —entre todos, Nagisa era el que _precisamente_ lo había alertado aunque lo camuflase _casi_ a la perfección— encabezándolos, poco habría importado que alguien se tomase el trabajo de seguirles para lo que fuera que quisiesen hacer; si eran suicidas no era asunto suyo.

Sin enfadarse después de ver al chico de cabello celeste hacerle un gesto que indicaba que Maehara y Fuwa habían sido los de la idea y, por lo mismo, se refugiaban detrás de los respectivos presidentes de la clase, volvió la vista hacia el rubio con una sonrisa más que simpática.

—Creo que no —contestó, saludando distraídamente a sus compañeros de clase hasta que Gakushū tironeó de la mano que seguía tomando, fallando al querer desequilibrarlo—. Aunque, de estar en su lugar, también haría lo mismo.

—Eso quiere decir que has acosado a muchas parejas inocentes antes, ¿no?

—Digamos que… sólo a las que no les creía que fueran pareja —soltó, riendo por culpa de los celos mal disimulados del otro—. Nada importante.

 _¿Nada importante?_ ¿Admitía que solía vigilar _parejas,_ como quién pedía la hora, y no era nada importante? Karma debía estar yendo de mal en peor, y eso era demasiado decir para un vándalo de su calibre.

— ¿Quiénes fueron? —Aún si solamente podía permitirse preguntar eso para no levantar sospechas, no reduciría _más_ su orgullo.

—Sólo el playboy y el ikumen que puedes ver allá atrás —volvió a hablar del mismo modo, con un gesto indicándole al grupo de la Clase E que, al igual que ellos con la vitrina con postres, se había detenido frente a la tienta contigua, repleta de adornos tan infantiles como cursis—; no tienes que ser tan inseguro todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

Más que chasquear la lengua y apretar el puño que tenía libre, tampoco encontró otra forma de defenderse de aquel punto que pensaba negar con toda la firmeza que poseía.

—No soy inseguro.

—Ni posesivo o egoísta, ¿cierto?

—Defiendo lo que es mío, Akabane —comentó con molestia, apartando la vista con tal de ignorar otra de las vergonzosas sonrisas que Karma no dejaba de esbozar cada vez que apenas cruzaban la mirada—. A estas alturas, ya deberías saberlo.

—Lo que no sé es cuando me convertí en una propiedad.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte cuándo y _cómo_ pasó?

Incluso antes de distinguir la sonrisa ladina, el rostro del chico emparejó con su brillante tono de cabello.

No tenía escapatoria alguna en ninguno de los panoramas accesibles: si bajaba la mirada para que el flequillo alcanzara a taparle lo más posible, el reflejo del vidrio le delataría instantáneamente; y si se daba la vuelta para esquivarle, tendría que enfrentarse a la mitad de personas que estaba obligado a ver por el resto del ciclo escolar… y tampoco estaba muy seguro de que ellos se hubiesen perdido en una conversación que les tuviera como eje principal; con lo chismosos que eran, estaba seguro que habían escuchado todo con la misma claridad y atención que Koro-sensei habría tenido.

Consideró huir por un momento, alejarse casualmente hasta perderles de vista… pero no podía, y no era por un tema moral; Gakushū le tenía agarrado aún y, aunque lograra escaparse de eso, probablemente le detendría al mismo instante en el que intentara algo... lo que haría más humillante la situación.

—No. —Más que darle una respuesta sincera y apurarlo para que empezaran a caminar de una vez, reconocía que no podía hacer mucho al respecto—. Andando.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Aunque quedarse cerca de la Clase E no era le agradase (por decir poco), el tener la ventaja otorgada por ese evidente sonrojo no se podía pasar por alto—. Pensé que querrías demostrar que somos una pareja real frente a todos ellos.

—Deja de disfrutarlo, _ya_.

—Si vas a tratar de darme una orden _frente a ellos_ , ten la decencia de verme a la cara —burló con parsimonia y una encantadora sonrisa que contrarrestaba con el hecho de que estrechaba su mano hasta que doliera—, ¿quieres, Akabane?

— ¿Para que sigas tratando de avergonzarme? —Gruñó, queriendo arrastrarlo consigo al empezar a caminar de vuelta—. No, gracias.

—Cobarde.

Ese fue el detonante para que, de un momento a otro, Karma tratase de golpearlo sin medirse y… terminara por darle al vidrio que el rubio tenía atrás luego de que, predeciblemente, éste se moviera lo mínimo necesario para lucirse y evadirle.

Los añicos del cristal empezaron a caerse, resonando y desmoronándose a la par de cómo lo hizo su ego en ese exacto momento, aunque sólo el dueño de la pastelería fuera el único en reaccionar ante el estruendo. Gakushū estaba demasiado anonadado viendo a su supuesto novio huir sin mirar atrás… y el resto de la Clase E tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para resolver ese pequeño incidente sin involucrar _del todo_ a su excepcional profesor.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Esta vez no me excederé tanto con las notas~, porque tampoco puedo justificar ese final tan vergonzosamente OoC por parte de Karma x'D, ni quejarme del pequeño hint de una OTP secundaria 7v7(8). Confío en que haya gustado, _y que se notase la pena de ese adorable pelirrojo_ (?).**

 _ **¡Mañana, nuevo capítulo~!**_ **Que... hará que esto lleve un tercio de completado x3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	10. Waterworks

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Por esta vez no podré contestar por privado u/o pero~ ¡son geniales, chicas :'D! Y no podría estar más de acuerdo con ustedes(L), En cuanto a la cuestión~: no se me había ocurrido x/D pero apenas la inspiración coopere con alguno de los temas restantes, ¡ahí estará :'3!**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¿Y por el día de hoy?_ _¡Especia_ _l sh_ _ō_ _j_ _o-ai!_ Porque en cada conjunto, al menos, debe haber algo que incluya un genderswap (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#10;  
Waterworks.**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _on el viento gentilmente meciendo las cortinas de la habitación y refrescando el ambiente, la absoluta ausencia de los padres de una de ellas_ —nada sorprendente a esas alturas, en la que estaba consciente de los constantes viajes que hacían— _y las distracciones al mínimo…_ Todo apuntaba a que podrían pasar esa tarde juntas y sin verse interrumpidas por nada o nadie; hasta que Karma le prohibió rotundamente que se acercara a su casa cuando cruzaron miradas en el edificio principal, justo en el momento en que ambas terminaban de recoger sus cosas para dar por finalizado el día escolar. No había sido psicología inversa o algún tipo de amenaza en ello, sino una especie de pedido que no había hecho más que Gakushū primero se molestase con ella, luego consigo misma por no saber qué le pasaba a la pelirroja y, finalmente, por negar que estaba preocupada.

Igualmente, entre todas las variantes que pensó de camino hacia la vivienda, lo único que no consideró fue que, al irrumpir en la casa ajena, terminaría topándose con aquella chica de orbes dorados, sentada en el suelo, con el rostro hundido detrás de sus rodillas y ocultándolo detrás de sus brazos, por si su largo cabello no era suficiente… y _¿sollozando?_ ¿Era en serio?

Tardó alrededor de un minuto en asimilarlo, y aún le parecía increíble lo que ocurría. Después de todo, entre todas las facetas que conocía de esa terca, no recordaba haberla visto llorar _de frustración_ ni una sola vez.

 _Y no sabía cómo reaccionar._ Asano Gakushū, la chica que era experta nata en cualquier campo que quisiera, se encontraba con la vista clavada en la madera del suelo y apretando los puños a la altura de su falda, queriendo encontrar la solución a un problema con el que nunca creyó enfrentarse.

—Te dije que no vinieras.

A pesar del llanto, la voz de Karma únicamente sonó baja, _triste_ , y definitivamente la rubia no podía dejarlo pasar. Más cuando, al alzar la vista para verle, sus ojos no reflejaban ni la mitad de su típica vivacidad.

No podía tolerarlo. Y tampoco lo haría.

— ¿Quién fue?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El bastardo que te hizo algo —aclaró con más firmeza que antes, sin importarle que su sed se sangre fuera más que obvia bajo esas instancias—. Cuando me digas quién fue, podré encargarme yo misma de romperle algo.

Aunque estaba lo bastante ocupada haciendo un repaso mental de todos los alumnos que podrían haberse metido con ella, lo menos que esperó fue que Karma se sonrojara levemente después de oírle, como si fuese la única que debía de estar sorprendida con lo que estaba pasando.

—No fue nadie…

—Estás mintiendo.

—Hablo en serio. —Para tratar de tranquilizarla, limpió rápida y descuidadamente parte de su rostro antes de sonreír un poco—. ¿Crees que alguien sería tan idiota para intentar algo _conmigo_?

Más que sus propias palabras —que tenían un punto importante—, lo que calmó a la Asano menor fue que Karma riese burlonamente al señalarse.

Sin molestarse en evitarlo al principio, le devolvió la sonrisa después de cruzar brazos y negar con la cabeza, meciendo la estilizada coleta alta con la que solía peinarse diariamente.

—Siempre hay alguien dispuesto —comentó, recordando a los últimos chicos que tuvieron la mala suerte de querer propasarse con ella la semana pasada. Sin embargo, eso no la distraería de averiguar qué es lo que la había hecho sentir tan mal—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Nunca lloras, por nada.

—Hice una estupidez a mediodía —respondió después de suspirar con pesadez, posando la vista en la mano que mantenía apoyada a un lado suyo— y… sólo quería olvidarlo lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Qué tipo de "estupidez" fue? —Preguntó, enarcando una ceja pero, al notar lo esquiva que seguía portándose la otra, no vio más opción que sentarse a su lado para intentar hablar con ella y, de paso, evitar cualquier tipo de magnífico escape que el parkout pudiese proveerle—. No mataste a nadie y luego te arrepentiste, ¿no?

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, Gakushū fue tomada por sorpresa al ver como la pelirroja se apenaba al punto de no ser capaz de darle la cara.

— _Meledeclaréaunchico._

—Repítelo. —Aún cuando había entendido, necesitaba volverlo a escuchar para estar segura de que no era engaño de su mente, y Karma pareció notarlo.

—Yo… me le declaré a un chico —volvió a decir, tan derrotada como roja—. S-Sabía que no era correspondida p-pero… quería hacer el intento…

— ¿Quién fue?

—No vas a lastimarlo.

—Sólo quiero saber quién fue.

—Para golpearlo.

—No… exactamente —terminó por decir, agobiada gracias a la filosa y atenta mirada dorada sobre sí—. Déjame comprender bien lo que pasó en la montaña, ¿bien, Akabane?

—Nagisa.

Como la pelirroja previó que pasaría, el sólo mencionar al Shiota bastó para que la hija del director tratase de ponerse de pie para ir directamente enfrentarlo — _en el mejor de los casos_ ; con su temperamento, una sola excusa servía para que se desatara cualquier tormenta contra cualquiera—… pero sólo _lo trató_ de hacer. Sin saber muy bien por qué o desde cuándo, el que sus meñiques estuviesen entrelazados fue lo que la detuvo de ir más allá de una inclinación.

—Está bien.

— ¿Lo… está? —repitió, igual de confundida que lo estaba principio—. ¿Cómo que lo está? —insistió, comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo, y no sólo por la normalidad con la que Karma estaba tratando la situación.

—Estás aquí, _conmigo_ , Asano-chan.

La tercera era la vencida, especialmente después de notar lo nerviosa que se puso cuando la de la Clase E se recargó contra su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole molestas cosquillas en el cuello por culpa de unos de sus tantos mechones rebeldes. Y por si ello era poco, el rubor que empezaban a adoptar sus mejillas tampoco era de mucha ayuda… o algo que podría considerarse «normal» para ella.

—M-Me… responsabilizaré por las cerraduras rotas cuando me vaya.

—No pensaba hacerme cargo. Tú tuviste toda la culpa en eso.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Con lo arrogantes que son... no podía terminar de imaginarlos llorando sin hacer un dramón barato con ello :'D (?), y aunque como chicas tenía _cierta libertad_ para variar más... Meh, al final, con probar no se perdía nada (?)... y terminó agradándome 9/9 —no sólo porque fue el turno de Gakushū de apenarse un poco 7v7(8)— así que espero que se haya disfrutado igual delante de la pantalla :'3.**

 _ **¡Mañana~, nuevo tema con el BL de regreso~!**_ **Y... con una situación _medianamente_ extraña de por medio xD (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	11. Family matters

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Otro tema a la orden y en algo-como-en-hora (?). **

**»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#11;  
Family matters.**

* * *

 **E** l problema no era que _el director_ le encontrara con alguien, independientemente de que fuera chico o chica; el problema radicaba en que era _su padre_ quien le había encontrado, ni más ni menos, con el chico más problemático de la Clase E, _y no precisamente en el mejor momento posible_ para presentaciones formales _._

Asano Gakuhō había regresado a la casa después de terminar de discutir algunas cosas con Koro-sensei, por lo que Asano Gakushū —al no ser consciente del tema gubernamental de por medio— había estado seguro de que él no aparecería hasta dentro de unas horas más… horas que le habrían servido para arreglar todo el desastre causado con Karma antes de que se alcanzase a ver.

— _Asano-kun, ¿puedes explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?_

Tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió tras escuchar ese tono superficialmente cordial, se alejó del pelirrojo para poder ponerse de pie a un lado del sofá en el que estuvieron recostados hasta la interrupción. Por más tenso que estuviera, trataba de calmarse concentrándose en que el Akabane era el que peor estaba de los dos, en cualquier sentido posible.

—Limpiaremos esto lo antes posible —comentó con la mayor seguridad que podía aparentar bajo la estricta mirada de su sonriente padre—, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Aunque podría hacer más ruido cuando llega, ¿sabe? —soltó relajadamente Karma, terminando de cerrarse la camisa y arreglarse los pantalones para ponerse a un lado del rubio sin importarle, realmente, la gravedad de lo que acababa de pasar—. Eso nos ahorraría este tipo de… problemas.

De inmediato, el presidente del consejo estudiantil se volteó hacia él, demostrando tener las mejores intenciones de asesinarlo con sólo endurecer la mandíbula y dedicarle un breve vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Puede ser más específico, Akabane-san? —pidió el Asano mayor, trasmitiendo de todo _menos amabilidad_ al verle con la misma mueca de antes.

No era necesario que Gakushū le advirtiese nada; Karma estaba más que familiarizado con ese tipo de exhibiciones de cortesía falsa, y sacarle provecho al presionar algunos aspectos era… gratificante, además de curioso de ver, _demasiado para dejarle pasar._

—Creo que lo que se imagina que estábamos haciendo es bastante "específico"…, director —terminó por decir, en parte, por el indisimulado codazo que el rubio le regaló.

—Yo no me imaginé nada. —El que luciese tan tranquilo al hablar era la peor señal que el par podía encontrarse, sólo que uno lo disimulaba con el semblante serio y el otro mantenía su despreocupada sonrisa como cara de póker—. Pero ninguno de los dos ha respondido mi pregunta inicial —recordó, ésta vez dejando entrever el peligro latente que delataba su filosa mirada violácea.

Gakushū fue el único en tragar saliva, buscando cualquier tipo de escapatoria tan de prisa como nunca lo había hecho. Karma, por su parte, mantenía las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y el mentón en alto, impasible y orgulloso.

—Contestaría, pero le preguntó a su hijo. —Lavarse las manos no sólo era lo mejor que podía hacer; hacer que el rubio enfrentara a su padre (mientras él se limitaba a ver) era lo mejor.

Estando en otra situación, el de la Clase A no hubiera reprimido las terribles ganas de golpear al de ojos dorados hasta que se le pasase lo idiota que era. Así que sólo podía maldecir por lo bajo, tratar de matarlo con la mirada y confiar en que la venganza sería una de las mejores cuando se diese el momento.

— ¿Y bien, Asano-kun? Sigo esperando.

Resignado, el nombrado rodó los ojos aunque, antes de alcanzar a hablar, una fugaz, maliciosa y arriesgada idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Akabane trató ser el dominante y volvió a fallar rotundamente —resumió ágilmente después de envolver su cuello con un brazo—. Las cosas desacomodadas y las que terminaron en el suelo (o rotas) fueron antes de que llegáramos a ese punto.

«En el que nos interrumpió» faltó decir, pero ese era el trabajo que Karma no cumplió por estar tan avergonzado que se sentía incapaz de poder burlarse del director con su típica picardía altiva.

—Ya veo —soltó Gakuhō al cabo de unos segundos, volviendo a alzar el rostro después de suspirar cansinamente—. Aunque creí que sabías la diferencia entre un sofá y una cama, _Gakush_ _ū_.

—Asano-kun es exhibicionista.

— ¡Maldita sea, Akabane!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad —se defendió caprichosamente, queriendo que el rubio se sintiera tan apenado como él hace unos cuantos minutos—. Tu lugar menos favorito debe ser una aburrida cama… a menos de que estés deprimido y esté lloviendo —agregó al voltear a verle, con los brazos cruzado detrás de la nuca y mostrándole la lengua, aunque el rubio estuviera mirando algún punto muerto entre los muebles y el pasillo.

—No voy a seguir hablando de esto frente a mi padre —dictó, ignorando el ligero sonrojo que empezaba a acumularse en sus mejillas.

—De hecho —la voz del castaño volvió a hacerse presente. No obstante, en vez de sonar pretenciosa, casi se podía percibir genuina y simpática tras la pequeña risa que dejó escapar ante la conversación—, así será.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Y tu novio tampoco podrá escapar de eso.

— ¿Novio? —coreándolo al unísono, el par de estudiantes se miró, gruñó, se sonrojó y se perdió en la conversación, también todo a la vez.

—Llamaría a _un amigo_ para que hiciera el trabajo, pero todo indica que ustedes dos necesitan recibir una clase particular sobre educación sexual —explicó, notándose serio pese al ligero cambio que se sentía en el ambiente.

Y aunque por «amigo» era relativamente obvio que Gakuhō se refería a Koro-sensei, Karma no sabía si era peor recibir un sermón camuflado por parte del director/padre de su rival/novio, o del pulpo sinvergüenza que se encargaba de enseñarles cuando no se jactaba de que nadie podía matarlo. En cambio, Gakushū… no podía hacer ni pensar mucho; para él, esa rara aceptación y reacción de su padre no podía augurar nada bueno.

Y lo comprobó, de una rara forma al día siguiente: cuando lo primero que ambos recibieron al coincidir en el edificio principal fueron miles de felicitaciones de parte de todos los estudiantes enterados.

Todo pareció tener sentido, al menos en la mente del principal involucrado; ese tipo de presión extra debería dar resultados positivos en alguien tan competente como lo era el líder de la Clase A, ¿no?

Lo único malo en el plan del mayor era que ese reconocimiento estaba lejos de molestarle o agobiarle —gracias a las libertades que tendría para tratar con Karma— y que… tampoco había sido un plan hecho adrede; realmente el director estaba satisfecho con que su hijo «se entretuviese como alguien de su edad», aún cuando estuviese alguien como Akabane Karma de por medio… y, por supuesto, tomando los cuidados necesarios por cualquier cosa. Pero decírselo directamente sólo haría que el testarudo rubio siguiese en negación.

—Así que, aún si está molesto conmigo, todos salimos ganando —explicó desde su lugar en la oficina—, ¿no lo cree, Koro-sensei?

—Sin duda ha aprendido mucho, Asano-san.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Creo que es de los finales más 'forzados' que he sentido... pero era eso o excederme hasta quién sabe dónde (?), y eso que el director se me hace bastante rarito de escribir 9v9...**

 **Como siempre, espero que haya gustado uvu y, mañana, _¡nuevo tema con alta probabilidad de ser absurdo~!_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	12. Physical rejection

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Hoy... creo que no tengo excusa, porque si me tomo el tiempo para pensar en algo semi ingenioso o sin sentido, temo que el internet se rebele y se vaya, como ha estado haciendo todo este precioso rato :'3 (?), _¡aunque no me cansaré de decir cuán grandiosas son, chicas~!_**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#12;  
Physical rejection.**

* * *

 **A** sus ojos, Sakakibara Ren era pesado, soso y un presumido que no tenía nada que presumir pero, al parecer, ante los ojos — _mayoritariamente_ femeninos— de los demás, el sujeto era un encanto de persona, no sólo por ser parte de los elegidos de la Clase A. _¿Por qué otra razón podría estar remplazando voluntariamente a uno de los actores principales del club de drama?_

Quería reír con tanta fuerza como sarcasmo hasta que sus pulmones no dieran para más porque, aunque Karma _definitivamente_ no estaba celoso —ni podría estarlo, según afirmaba con convicción—, creía con demasiada firmeza que aquel supuesto acto de generosidad se basaba en, más que nada, compartir más tiempo con Asano Gakushū, que era quien interpretaba el otro rol principal. Es decir: _¿cómo podía pensar otra cosa?_ Cada cosa que el Asano hacía, Ren le seguía, a veces con alguna cutre excusa u otras sin nada más que hacer saber que sólo quería ayudar a su líder… y eso era lo molesto; si había alguien que debería seguirle, sólo podía ser él mismo, _y para molestarle_ , no para apoyarle cuando lo necesitase y todas esas demás cosas que se suponía que hacían las… ¿parejas?

—Estamos lejos de ser una y, aún menos, una estereotipadamente normal.

Por evitar ese tipo de cosas, sabiamente, el pelirrojo había considerado que era mejor usar su tiempo con Karasuma-sensei en vigilarles. Si nadie más iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿quién mejor que su _rival_ para poner orden? Sin embargo, la falla es que no podía aparecerse _como si nada_ en el edificio principal, y mucho menos en el anfiteatro.

— _Asano y sus estúpidas reglas…_

Descaro no le faltaba para aparecer y saludar para provocar peleas, pero el rubio le había prohibido el entrar _a hacer escándalo_. Siendo ese el caso… _¿qué es lo que hacía, observando con aburrimiento la escena representada, y recostado sobre el asiento que tenía en la fila de enfrente?_ Estar calmado. Akabane Karma estaba calmado, observando como los dos genios leían los libretos que tenían en la mano y se esforzaban por seguir las indicaciones de la chica que estaba como directora _. Una chica sin nada de sentido común… o de estética._ ¿Dejar que Ren interpretarse a un carismático —aunque torpe— bienintencionado joven promedio? Era aún más ridículo que cuando se enteró de que Gakushū tendría hacer de la chica _perfecta y tsundere_ que era su interés amoroso.

—Hurra por la creatividad de algunos escritores…

—Akabane, ¿podrías dejar de hablar solo de una buena vez? —Dirigiéndose a él únicamente, el hijo del director le había llamado en el punto más bajo de su guardia, llegando _casi_ a sobresaltarlo en el acto—. Estamos ayudando a cambiar algunos diálogos así que, si tienes alguna sugerencia para hacerlo mejor, te escuchamos —agregó, señalándose junto al castaño dado que la directora acababa de salir por algo de utilería.

—Creo que al personaje de Sakakibara debería atropellarlo un tren.

—Retiro lo dicho.

Suspirando con agobio, el de ojos violetas le dio la espalda para seguir con la dramatización, viendo como el poeta, divertido por la actitud del tercer chico restante, alzó hombros cuando negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? Eso le daría un interesante e inesperado giro a la trama —insistió el pelirrojo antes de que alguno hablara, con la misma inocencia falsa que reflejaba su sonrisa— _y haría que, con suerte, la heroína con-complejo-de-superioridad dejara de ser tan mimada._

Tan rápido como quería, consiguió captar la atención del rubio con esas últimas palabras. Por más predecible que podía ser, seguía siendo altamente satisfactorio el apreciar cómo sus facciones se afilaban a la par que sus músculos parecían tensos con sólo esa referencia.

— ¿Asano-kun…?

—El que _el héroe_ muera no cambiaría los sentimientos de _la heroína_ , Akabane —respondió, ignorando por completo como Ren había tratado de involucrarse, dando un paso al frente al estar dispuesto a hablar—. _Ella_ seguiría valiéndose por sí mism _a_.

—Llevas poco en la piel de ese personaje como para asegurar cosas tan serias.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarías tú en su lugar?

—Probablemente festejaría que el héroe dejó de robar tanto protagonismo… y luego iría a buscar a alguien divertido para molestarlo por el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ren? —le preguntó con naturalidad luego de pasar de las tonterías del de la Clase E, viéndole por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué harías si…?

— ¿Si mi bella heroína estuviese en problemas? —Para sorpresa de ambos rivales y con toda la galantería que podía poseer, el de ojos verdes abrazó a su compañero por la espalda, pasando a dejar una mano apoyada en su cadera mientras la otra se deslizaba hasta tomar su mano y entrelazar los dedos con él—. Nunca dejaría que nada le pasase…

El que terminara por besase sólo fue la cereza del pastel.

Aún con lo veloz que podía ser Karma —y más, enojado por algo—, sólo llegó a ponerse de pie y pisar con fuerza para cuando Gakushū logró apartar a Ren, rechazándolo con tanta sutileza como el golpe que le dio con su propia mano.

—Sin contacto físico —regañó, más mordaz de lo que le habría gustado sonar con uno de los pocos a los que consideraba «amigo» en lugar de «esclavo» o «lacayo», pero no tanto como hubiese querido oír el aspirante a burócrata—, ¿bien?

—Sólo estaba actuando, Asano-kun —apuntó, sonriendo igual de tranquilo que antes e, incluso, considerando guiñarle el ojo… hasta que el ver acercarse a Karma, no sólo sonriendo, sino que además estando rodeado de un aura violácea y negruzca, le hizo palidecer y cambiar instantáneamente de parecer—. ¿P-Posponemos el ensayo hasta que la directora de escena regrese?

—El show debe continuar.

—Y este brillante caballero es el que ocupará tu lugar, Sakakibara _-kun_ —agregó el pelirrojo, con un tinte desafiante recubriendo cada una de sus palabras, pasando a abrazar por los hombros a la base del extraño triángulo amoroso representado sobre el escenario—. Después de todo, podría decirse que tengo experiencia en _ambos_ campos, y Asano-kun sabe que no miento.

—No me involucres en tus fantasías, Akabane.

Por limitarse a hacerse ver desinteresado y frívolo tras la cortante interrupción, no hubo manera alguna de justificar _lógicamente_ el por qué Gakushū sí reaccionó, sonrojándose violentamente (antes de que esas emociones se desembocaran sólo en la parte violenta), por culpa del empalagoso beso del pelirrojo, apenas depositado en la comisura de sus labios, y no por ver robado el que se suponía que era su primer beso con alguien.

Bastaba con mirarles con atención para empezar a entenderlo... _y a entenderlos_.

Tal vez no hacía falta ser un selecto genio para atar cabos y darse cuenta de que _ese_ rechazo tenía sus razones, por más reforzadamente escondidas que estuvieran…

— _¿Pero es tan difícil que ambos héroes acepten sus sentimientos prohibidos, al igual que hizo el héroe no correspondido?_

— ¡Ren, deja ya el maldito melodrama de lado y ayúdame a atrapar a Akabane para que pueda romperle algo!

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Seh... tengo fijación por hacerle bullying a Ren cada vez que puedo, y lo peor es que tampoco trato de disimularlo :'D (?), pero tiene ese algo bulleable que lo hace un blanco perfecto para terminar uniendo a esos dos~ 7u7(8).**

 **Para seguir la línea bizarra, _¡mañana, algo más raro y —probablemente— inesperado que esto~!_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	13. Cheating

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ El #13 siempre me ha dado suerte... así que espero que esa 'magia' no haya echado a perder el capítulo de hoy 7u7 (?) que... salió algo más raro de lo que pensé que sería inicialmente x'D.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¿Extra de hoy?_ Confiable... ¿travestismo 7v7? _¡Alerta de traps~!_ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#13;  
Cheating.**

* * *

 **E** ngañar era una habilidad imprescindible para cualquier asesino, Koro-sensei se los había dejado en claro desde el incidente con Okuda, aunque era más que obvio que alguno de los alumnos iba a sacarle provecho de alguna u otra forma.

Yada podría engañar —eventualmente— con las insignias que Bitch-sensei le prestaba tras darle los debidos consejos, Nagisa no sólo con su apariencia andrógina (sino que también con sus habilidades natas) y Kayano con su simpática personalidad, pero Karma sólo necesitaba de un par un par de faldas, extensiones de cabello y algo de maquillaje para llevar a cabo una de sus más estrafalarias ideas… aún cuando se privase de la ayuda de Sugaya, Okajima y Kanzaki por voluntad propia; con ellos, nadie podría notar que no se trataba de nada más que un par de chicos de secundaria disfrazados en lugar de dos hermosas colegialas de Kunugigaoka.

—Esto es ridículo, demasiado hasta para ti.

—Nakamura dijo que no tendríamos el valor para hacerlo, así que seamos hombres usando ropa y accesorios de mujer —dictaminó Karma, bastante seguro de sí mismo como para estar subiéndose la tableada falda gris del uniforme.

—Y si te hubiese dicho que no tenías valor para lanzarte de la montaña con las manos atadas a la espalda, ¿me estarías arrastrando a un suicidio?

—No; le habría dicho que lo hiciese primero ella… y si lo conseguía sin perder la vida, aceptaría el reto _contigo_.

Gakushū no supo cómo es que no había visto venir aquella respuesta, y menos por la cuestionable naturalidad con la que Karma se desenvolvía, ya fuese practicando cómo moverse _femeninamente_ o retocando alguno de los lazos lilas que adornaban su ondulado y rubio cabello.

—Eso quiere decir que, mientras nosotros pasearemos y pasaremos un día como travestis, ¿ella…?

—No creo que le moleste verse o comportarse como un chico, aún cuando sea en una plaza y conquistando a otras chicas. Por eso no podemos quedarnos atrás, Asano-kun —insistió, sonriendo al girarse hacia él para apoyar ambas manos sobre sus hombros y, de paso, hacerle apoyar la espalda en el mural exterior—, ¡engañemos a un montón de chicos y robémosles las billeteras!

—Nunca mencionaste lo de robar —repuso, tercamente con los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia un lado, apreciando así los demás estudiantes que salían del edificio principal de la escuela en vez del brillo en los ojos dorados del otro.

—Es un beneficio adicional.

— ¿Así como las vergonzosas fotografías que tendrás como recuerdo?

—No todos los días se puede ver al _dulce_ presidente del consejo estudiantil (innecesariamente) maquillado, con dos coletas y luciendo el uniforme femenino —señaló, acercando más el rostro conforme se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él—, además de que yo soy el único con derecho a quedarse con fotos tuyas, sean comprometedoras o no.

Haciendo un pequeño ademán de querer quitárselo de encima, Gakushū volvió la vista al frente, sonriendo arrogantemente para hablar.

—No te limitas a quedarte sólo con eso, Akabane —recordó, y el nombrado imitó su mueca por reflejo, aceptando el reto.

—No te quejas cuando uso tu ropa.

—Sí lo hago, _siempre_.

—Medimos lo mismo y usamos la misma talla, ¿y quieres que no aproveche las oportunidades que me da la vida? —Siguiendo con lo burlón, se encogió de hombros antes de adoptar picardía en su sonrisa—. ¿O quieres que las aproveche con alguien más, _Asano-chan_?

—Aunque respondiera, nunca me harías caso.

—Al parecer, sí eres algo listo…

—Además, no creo que haya otro ser que sea capaz de aguantarte todo el tiempo —añadió tras ignorarle, ganándose el golpe cerrado en la cabeza que borró por completo la presunción de su rostro… pero que no disimuló el sonrojo del de la otra clase.

— ¡¿Crees que es que es fácil aguantarte a ti _y a tu gran ego_ todo el tiempo?!

—No he recibido queja alguna de mis compañeros.

— ¡Porque esos imbéciles te idolatran!

—Eso ya dice mucho, ¿no? —apuntó con cinismo, aguardando atentamente a que Karma se relajase lo suficiente para poder acercarse para darle vuelta el juego.

—Sólo demuestra lo presumido y egocéntrico que eres.

—Y tus celos.

— ¿Celos?

—Akabane, estás celoso de una clase completa.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Realmente vamos a discutirlo aquí, y vestidos así? —espetó al alzar una ceja, soberbio. Ya _casi_ parecía haberse adaptado a su apariencia temporal... hasta que, sin explicación alguna, se vio obligado a abrazarle, ocultando (como podía) la cabeza en su pecho mientras parte del pelirrojo cabello fallaba al cubrirle más de lo que quería.

— ¿Asano…?

Confundido y sorprendido por igual, lo único que Karma llegó a hacer fue a bajar la mirada y mantener con ambos brazos extendidos por lo repentino del gesto.

—Párate de puntillas y abrázame, de prisa —le ordenó, reforzando aquel hilillo de voz con dominancia pura.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Mi padre. Saliendo —resumió con el rostro aún hundido en su inexistente busto—. Escóndete también.

 _¿Había escuchado bien y_ _Gakush_ _ū le había dicho_ _«escóndete también» cuando ambos seguían a plena vista de todos?_ ¿Había sido así de idiota adrede o lo estaba tratando a él como uno?

Frunció el entrecejo y rebufó, pero aún cuando su mente se quedó pensando en ello, sus brazos terminaron rodeando el cuerpo _de la supuesta rubia de coletas altas_ y el mentón quedó apoyado sobre su cabeza.

— _Teachers said we'd never make it out alive…_

— ¡Esto ya es bastante humillante sin que te pongas a citar canciones! —le regañó, apretando con fuerza su chaqueta negra en un intento por desquitar el calor instalado en todo su rostro.

— ¿Crees que podrás vivir después de que tu padre te vea así?

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

— ¿Ah? ¿No? —Demostrando seguridad de nuevo, Karma empezó a rizar con su índice alguno de los mechones del de la Clase A—. ¿Cuál es el miedo de que el director te vea _con tu novia_ , Asano- _chan_?

—No es miedo —aclaró de inmediato, alzando la vista con pesar— y tampoco es porque me vea denigrándome precisamente _contigo_.

— ¿Entonces…? —quiso saber, más curioso por el hecho de que Gakushū se escondiese contra el hueco de su cuello que intimidado por la indiscutible sombra que acababa de posarse a un lado suyo.

— _Akabane-san, Asano-kun, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi oficina para una pequeña charla de tres minutos o menos?_

—Sólo quería evitar otra de esas charlas —murmuró el rubio en respuesta, molestamente apenado, y no sólo por la cordial sonrisa que les dedicaba Gakuhō; el que Karma apenas se hubiese inmutado y pasara a estrechar su mano era más terrible que ello… o que la anterior charla sobre educación sexual que apenas habían tenido la semana pasada.

—Parece que no fuiste muy bueno en eso, _otra vez_.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Tenía que hacerlo (?), desde ese 'engaño', pasando por la referencia a la canción de** ** _This is what makes us girls_ ** — **de Lana del Rey** — **y terminando en** **la referencia a ese memorable episodio no-muy-lejano :'D... sólo espero que no lo hayan odiado _o eso_ x'3 (?).**

 **Trataré que lo de mañana se adapte más al tema x/D, _¡hasta entonces~!_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	14. Break-up without a make-up

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Todo sigue en marcha (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#14;  
Break-up without a make-up.**

* * *

— **E** ntonces… ¿terminamos? ¿Así de simple?

—Eso andan diciendo todos. No sé quién empezó el rumor, pero Ren no ha dejado de agobiarme con preguntas sobre eso todo el día.

—Pero ni siquiera estábamos juntos —comentó vagamente Karma, meciéndose en su asiento a la vez que mantenía la vista en el techo… e ignorando lo más que podía cuánto le molestaba la mención del poeta—, ¿no?

—No —terminó por responder, devolviéndole la mirada en cuanto el pelirrojo buscó la suya, ligeramente intrigado—… públicamente, al menos.

—Sí, algo así creí que dirías. —Sonriendo, bajó la barbilla antes de ponerse de pie. Mientras él se encontraba en el fondo del salón de la Clase E, Gakushū le esperaba desde el frente, de brazos cruzados y con la espalda pegada a la pizarra—. En fin… ¿Qué harás, Asano-kun? ¿Rechazar todo? ¿Aceptarlo y decir que sí rompimos _lo que fue una competencia_? ¿Seguir como si nada?

—Ni siquiera sé que hay entre nosotros como para tratar de defender algo —pensó en voz alta y, tras escuchar las palabras que salieron del fondo de su garganta, la sorpresa le embargó del mismo modo que el imperceptible sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Whoa. —Tomándose unos minutos para procesar lo escuchado, no pudo evitar no soltar una burlona risa—. ¿Eso quiso decir que realmente te importaba lo que sea que teníamos?

—Sólo dije que no sabía qué era —aclaró sin verle, porque una sucia esquina del salón era más interesante y tolerable que la ridícula expresión que Karma demostraba.

—Bien. Como no te importa, romperemos —soltó, llevándose las manos a la nuca a la vez que iba caminando hacia él—. ¿Dramático frente al edificio principal? ¿Comentarios casuales para que los rumores se dispersen? ¿O un simple coqueteo con alguien más? Podría intentarlo con la ingenua Okuda, que es bastante buena para…

No siguió. La intensidad con la que lo observaban los agudos orbes violetas del rubio fue más que suficiente para dar a entender cuán cabreado estaba con la sola mención de _su supuesto primer amor_ , sin importarle que Karma se tomara la molestia de explicarle el porqué de ese malentendido con más detalles de los que debería haber dejado saber.

—Ni te atrevas —amenazó, dando un paso al frente y peligrosamente a la defensiva.

— ¿Eh?

—Dije que no.

—Cambiaré de chica. _¿Nakamura te parece buena opción para el plan?_ —Preguntó con malicia, dejando obvio que comenzaba a divertirse descaradamente a costa de sus celos—. Entre genios relajados nos entendemos, y alguien como ella facilitaría cualquier…

— _Tampoco._

Ese tono le advertía que se estaba metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo… y que debería seguir presionando para conseguir los resultados que quería.

—Y… ¿qué me dices de Nagisa? Por poner un ejemplo —indagó con los ojos brillando y una auténtica sonrisa falsa que quería hacer parecer encantadora—. Siendo mi mejor amigo, entenderá la situación y, como tampoco sabe negarse muy bien a las cosas…

De nuevo, fue interrumpido.

Al meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón por subestimarle, quedó expuesto para cuando Gakushū le tomó de la camisa, acercándole al punto de chocar su frente contra la ajena.

—Nada de meter a nadie en el medio, ¿escuchaste, Akabane?

—Si no vas a querer solucionarlo así, ¿qué? ¿Actuamos como si nada y seguimos siendo nosotros mismos cuando nadie más nos ve? —burló, igualmente, de forma retadora tras elevar la barbilla y sonreír a juego.

No obstante, el hijo del director no contestó nada en su momento. Su vista había bajado hasta los labios de Karma, que seguían curvados, tentándole otra vez a ceder gracias a un impulso _¿carnal?_ Por más ridículo que le pareciese, sentía que ese término no quedaba acorde a su verdadera relación, al igual que sucedía con «pasional», «efímero», «fugaz» y «aventura de una fase de rebeldía», como le había llamado Gakuhō la última vez que intercambiaron algunas cuantas palabras durante la cena.

Buscando una solución, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. Si sangraba, curaría la herida y listo; lo importante era encontrar una distracción que le ayudara a decidir qué elección tomar.

Pero nada pasó.

En cuanto cortó su labio debido a la presión, no tuvo tiempo de limpiarse la lastimadura con el dorso de la mano porque Karma ya se había encargado de eso al relamer el pequeño rastro al besarle, resaltando la punzada que le causaba ello.

—Sé que pedir ayuda te duele más que eso —empezó a decir el pelirrojo apenas se separó, señalando despectivamente la parte lastimada— porque yo también odio hacerlo… pero, si no puedes solo, es de idiotas no darse cuenta a tiempo —regañó con dureza al empujarle; no para desestabilizarle, sino para apartarlo y que viese las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

— ¿Vas a salir conmigo?

—Creí que ya lo hacíamos, _genio_.

—Tal vez pero, _por si ya lo olvidaste_ , acabamos de terminar hace unos minutos, sin discusiones de por medio o falsas palabras bonitas para maquillarlo —determinó con una firmeza que, fácilmente, se podía confundir con profundo desprecio—. Por eso te lo estoy preguntando, y no volveré a repetírtelo.

Por más complicado que pudiese haber sonado, para el líder de los Virtuosos fue fácil darse cuenta de lo que Karma le había dado a entender de esa forma.

Negó levemente y, sintiéndolo como su turno de acercarse lentamente al otro, volvió a tomarle de la camisa sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

—Antes de salir de nuevo, lo justo es que nos reconciliemos apropiadamente —sugirió, sonriendo ladeadamente, y no tanto por la provocación; una de las mejores cosas que no tenía precio era, sin duda, ver a ese molesto pelirrojo sonrojarse, quedarse sin nada con qué rebatir, nervioso o… las tres cosas juntas, como era el caso—, ¿no lo crees, Akabane?

— ¡Sólo quiero que Bitch-sensei deje de apostar cosas con Koro-sensei mientras Karasuma-sensei hace de árbitro entre ambos!

Aunque Gakushū no comprendiese del todo qué es lo que había pasado para que un enrojecido Karma reaccionase así y terminase por lanzar borradores hacia el corredor _antes de salir corriendo_ _para seguir la tarea desde ahí_ , terminó riendo genuinamente, como pocas veces podía hacer.

 _Quizá, su padre no era el único que debiese tener una correa que él pudiera tironear a voluntad._ ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido si no había un riesgo presente?

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Lo sé, soy un fracaso por no poder hacer que rompieran como se debía (?), pero sigo negándome a hacer un capítulo dramático que sea tan corto... y lo menos de que quería era hacer sufrir mucho a Gakushū luego de ver el último episodio en emisión :'v, aunque los sonrojos de Karma sigan valiendo la pena 7u7(8).**

 **En fin~, paso a retirarme para poner en orden mi feelings (?) y desearme suerte para agobiar, ¡también mañana :'D!**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	15. Co-dependence

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Y, finalmente, la mitad del conjunto se asoma... más rápido de lo que creí ;A; (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _Avisaría sobre un pequeño spoiler_ , pero tampoco estoy segura si _eso_ cuenta como algún otro que, recapitulando, ya he dado sin notarlo x/D.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#15;  
Co-dependence.**

* * *

 **P** ara que hubiese luz, debía haber oscuridad; sin el bien, no existiría el mal; sin los actos no habría consecuencias y, sin Karma presionándole constantemente, Gakushū no tendría una motivación _real_ para tratar de superarse aún más día a día. Tenía la seguridad de que algún día le ganaría a su padre en su propio jugo, aunque con las sorpresas con las que aparecía la misteriosa Clase E, el desafiar a alguien que alcanzaba sus habilidades —y, tal vez, pudiese superarlas, aún estando en la clase donde todos creían que estaba acumulada la escoria de la sociedad— lo hacía emocionante… _cuando mínimo._

Recordándolo, no podía evitar o disimular la sonrisa que se formaba, cargada de soberbia, mientras una pequeña risa tampoco se hacía esperar mientras volvía a recargar su mentón en las entrelazadas manos.

— _De seguro está pensando en cómo acabar con los perdedores de la Clase E._

— _¿Otra vez? ¿No se aburre de lo mismo?_

— _Asano-kun está obsesionado con ellos. Tampoco es de sorprender, Araki._

— _Entiendo que no le guste perder… pero debería superarlo ya._

— _Es nuestro líder, ¿esperabas que se diera por vencido tan fácil?_

—Ren, deberías abrir los ojos en lugar de defenderlo —intervino Seo después de darle un vistazo al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, susurrando como los otros dos genios—. Tanta presión terminará por volverle loco.

— _Amigos_ , les escucho perfectamente. —Poniéndose de pie al lado del asiento frontal principal, Gakushū volteó a verles con tanta serenidad que provocó un escalofrío en cada uno—. ¿Hay algo más que me quieran hacer saber?

Al mismo tiempo que la clase entera se calló sin razón aparente, los virtuosos restantes negaron con la cabeza tras retroceder por precaución. No había algo más referente a una muerte lenta y dolorosa que el ver a aquel chico sonreír alegremente cuando, detrás de él, se podía percibir la misma rara aura que su padre solía brindar en determinadas ocasiones.

Como si fuera lo único que supiesen hacer — _por estar totalmente amaestrados_ —, negaron de manera sincronizada y, a la vez, preocupada.

—Eso creí.

Sin decir más o excusarse, le dedicó una última mirada al resto de la clase antes de salir del salón.

Aunque estuviesen equivocados con respecto al término que abarcaba su capricho por entrometerse tan seguido con esa clase en particular, era mejor que sus compañeros pensasen eso y que el director siguiese creyendo que, únicamente, estaba interesado en lo que escondían. Podía seguir vagando en la libertad de esas delgadas líneas durante un tiempo más pero, cuando ese límite eventualmente se agotase… tendría que recurrir a la alternativa que, en esos momentos, se encargaba de buscar.

* * *

— ¿ **K** arma-kun?

Luego de que Sugino asintiera, apoyándole, y que Kayano levantara ambos pulgares en una especie de señal de «listo», Nagisa sacudió levemente el cuerpo del pelirrojo que, aún con todo el ruido de la clase, seguía profundamente dormido sobre su pupitre.

—Si no se despierta, habrá que decirle a Koro-sensei que no podremos hacer el trabajo con él —comentó el jugador de béisbol, observando distraídamente al grupo de Kanzaki, que empezaba a organizar responsablemente las tareas que le tocaban a cada uno.

—O Sugino-kun podría cambiar de lugar con Okuda-chan —sugirió la de cabello verde tras notar la actitud del chico, quien inmediatamente se sobresaltó cuando un pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

—Todos podríamos salir beneficiados así —apoyó con una sonrisa Nagisa pero, antes de llegar a alejarse de su amigo o agregar algo más, éste ya se levantaba del lugar sin siquiera mirarles—. ¿Karma…?

—Que Kanzai tome mi lugar —dictó, girando sobre sus tobillos para no sólo verles, sino para que ellos notasen su amplia y despreocupada sonrisa mientras señalaba por encima de su espalda—; yo tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Y qué hay del trabajo en grupo? —curioseó Sugino, esforzándose por no vacilar cuando la muchacha de cabello negro se fijó en su conversación.

—Meh… Me pondré al día con Ritsu. Ustedes diviértanse.

Con eso último dicho, salió de la Clase E sin preocuparse, ni siquiera cuando se topó de frente con Karasuma, que pasaba hacia la sala de profesores tras haber regresado del edificio principal.

Después de estar ignorando intencionalmente a sus compañeros y aburrirse en el camino, lo menos de que tenía ganas era de lidiar con él… cuando tendría que lidiar con otro pesado más.

* * *

— **T** ardaste.

—La próxima vez ¿por qué no intentas tú bajar a toda prisa la montaña que tendrás que subir para volver a ver a todos los que dejaste con un trabajo sin terminar? —Retó de mala gana al acercarse, rodando los ojos—. Pero, ya que me tienes aquí… ¿puedes acabar el misterio y decirme cuál es la razón detrás de que actúes más idiota de lo normal?

—Quiero dejarte en claro que lo "nuestro" no es codependencia mutua.

Tomándolo como una broma, el pelirrojo resopló.

—Para que fuera "mutua" también me deberías interesar _de ese modo_ —recalcó con sorna, marcando las comillas en el aire del mismo modo que había hecho Gakushū—. Aunque, además de perturbado, me siento ligeramente halagado de que seas capaz de sentir algo…

— ¿Cómo lo que tú sentiste cuando rechazaste tu transferencia?

Apretó los dientes y le señaló, queriendo decir mil cosas diferentes que se terminaron acumulándose en su garganta, atascándole y desencadenando tanto el color en sus mejillas como la frustración por no poder aclararse.

Sin más, dejó caer la mano luego de mirar a ambos lados, como si por hacer eso podría encontrar una idea de contraataque más rápido. _Pero no lo logró_. Su mandíbula aún estaba tensa y, su mirada, orgullosamente molesta para lo paranoico que se dejó ver.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Vi los papeles de trámite en la oficina del director —comentó, dando los pasos restantes para acercarse—. Los habría notado más tarde de no haber tenido la suerte de toparme con una curiosa nota guardada dentro de mi pupitre esta misma mañana.

Por si sus palabras no le restregaban esa pequeña debilidad, Gakushū le mostraba un pequeño papel que, lo único que difería de confundirse el mensaje cliché de una galleta de la fortuna, era la inconfundible letra de Koro-sensei y el mini dibujo de un pulpo en ella.

—De cualquier forma, eso no tiene nada de especial —quiso restarle importancia, escondiendo las manos y chasqueando la lengua—. Si alguien va a estar debajo de mí, sólo pensé que no sería tan divertido si no se trataba de ti, ¿bien?

Pasaron los segundos y el de la Clase A no dijo nada, Karma tampoco… porque le tomó más tiempo repasar lo que también le había dado a entender.

—Ya te diste cuenta lo raro que sonó eso, ¿no? —Por si no era obvio, el rubio debía asegurarse, apenas sonriendo de lado.

—Hemos tenido conversaciones más raras que eso.

—Pero han sido en contexto y no por accidente.

— ¿Quién dijo que había sido por accidente?

En un intento por justificar esa mentira —que, además, era delatada por su parcial sonrojo— se inclinó para hacer el ademán de besarle sin esperar, ni en un millón de años, conseguirlo con tanta naturalidad.

—La cara de estúpido que acabas de poner.

Jactándose de ello con una breve risa burlona cuando notó la mueca de Karma al considerar alejarse, selló sus fruncidos labios curvados tras tomarlo de la camisa, terminando por ser correspondido con la misma intensidad para, _aparentemente_ , no quedarse atrás.

 _Por supuesto, lo suyo no estaba ni cerca de ser ningún tipo de codependencia mutua._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Para mí es como... ligeramente obvio que, por más de no ser 'codependencia' como tal, sí tienen algo de eso 7u7 pero representarlos más cursis... sería caer en extremo OoC xD así que preferí mostrar eso con la excusa de un momento así (?).**

 **Espero que haya agradado nwn y, mañana... _¡nuevo capítulo~!_ Diría más, pero a menos de que cambie de opinión, decir algo equivale a un spoiler del tamaño del spoiler en el que se basará lo de mañana (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con qué parlotear... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	16. Bringing up the past

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Otro día semi-ocupado y no pude corregir algún posible horror que se haya filtrado pero... ¿la intención está y los horrores tratan de ser camuflados x/D?**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¿Post-serie/Pre-epílogo?_ Ligeros hints del final... en cualquier caso x/D.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#16;  
Bringing up the past.**

* * *

 **D** esde que vio el reluciente par de llaves sobre su escritorio supo que era una mala idea aceptar lo propuesto, y no debía revisar la edulcorada nota adjunta al brillante lazo carmesí —a modo de llavero— para saber _quién_ le estaba jugando una broma del peor gusto posible, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado entre ellos, aunque, _¿la diferencia entre un niño y un adulto no era más que el precio y tamaño de sus juguetes?_ Y el desafío estaba hecho. De no aceptar y decidir acudir a él, parecería que estaba escapando del problema.

Aún con todo ello presente, no sentía ningún tipo de amenaza al introducir las llaves para, posteriormente, girarlas hasta que el «click» le diera la pauta de abrir la elegante puerta de madera barnizada. Ya había subido lo pisos necesarios gracias al excelente elevador, no podía retirarse del juego tan fácil.

Como era de esperarse, el interior de aquel apartamento era aún más opulento que su propio exterior.

—Porque ese presumido sigue sin haber cambiado nada a pesar de los años —dijo para sí mismo al adelantarse, igual de orgulloso que podría verse si ese lugar _en verdad_ fuera suyo.

Después de cerrar y pasar el seguro, dejó a un lado su maletín corporativo y cambió su calzado para adentrarse más por el corredor en donde, al final, el esperado pelirrojo le esperaba; habría sido un recibimiento con los brazos abiertos de no ser porque Karma estaba recostado en el borde del sillón y con ambas manos a cada lado de sus muslos.

— ¿Me extrañaste mucho, _Asano-kun_? —le llamó con la misma picardía y malicia que cuando ambos cursaban en Kunugigaoka, y la que le hizo apartar la vista con arrogante molestia.

— ¿Querías que viniera aquí sólo para presumirme tu nuevo puesto como gerente de banco? —acusó, apretando los puños hasta volver a verle… y toparse con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

—Podría presumírtelo de otras formas —comentó, casual y poniéndose de pie para acercarse— pero, ya que se cumplen unos siete años desde que nos graduamos de tercero, pensé que lo podríamos celebrar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré parte de tus planes?

—Sabías que tramaba algo y, aún así, viniste —resaltó, invitándole a tomar asiento en el sofá mientras él iba por algo a la heladera—. ¿Bebes?

—No.

—Tendrás que cambiar esa convicción sólo por esta noche —bromeó Karma sin darle importancia, acercándose con una botella de shampain y dos relucientes copas a juego—. Apenas nos hemos visto en ese tiempo…

—Porque he tenido la desgracia de coincidir contigo en algunas juntas o eventos no relacionados al trabajo —recriminó sin cambiar de postura o de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, esperando cualquier indicio de trampa.

—Ajá.

Sonriendo mientras volvía a ignorarle, empezó a servir cada copa antes de tomar asiento —con prudencia— a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Gakushū no le despegaría la vista, negó y suspiró. Segundos después, se encontraba probando el alcohol y enfrentándole, intrigado.

— ¿No vas a hablar del trabajo o de alguna de las idioteces que debes hacer para entretenerte? —quiso saber en algún particular momento el rubio, terminando por imitarle y empezar a beber también.

—Te dije que el punto no era hablar del trabajo —respondió, observando cómo se movía el líquido traslúcido conforme mecía distraídamente la copa—; esta noche va a ser para pasarla… simplemente bien.

—Me vas a drogar.

Convencido de ello luego de escuchar sus últimas palabras, se puso automáticamente de pie a la vez que le dio la espalda. Sin embargo, el tirón en la manga de su chaqueta fue lo bastante fuerte como para llamarle la atención y provocar que volviese a verlo por encima del hombro, irritado.

—Al parecer, los años te hicieron más idiota —habló soberbiamente el pelirrojo, sosteniendo la copa con la mano libre— o no me imagino en qué terrible mundo vives.

—Vivo en la realidad y, si actúo así, es porque no se me olvida nada de lo que hiciste en secundaria.

— ¿Sabes? Olvidé que los Asano carecían de sentido del humor —provocó con desinterés… que se vio totalmente fingido después de que Karma evitase el puñetazo que terminó impactando contra el respaldo del sofá pero que, sobretodo, le dio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo caer en este y luego acorralarlo—. Cero sentido del humor y _¿cero sentido a la hora de captar indirectas?_

— ¡Si no te explicas de una vez, juro que…!

Podría haberle burlado con respecto a su padre, pero el hacer suyos sus labios _tras tanto tiempo de espera_ era incuestionable al momento de priorizar acciones. Y aún cuando no pudiera hacer mucho por tener que sostener las muñecas del rubio con ambas manos (razón por la que su copa de shampain quedó regada, sin importancia, en el suelo), morder y succionar bastaban —de momento— para reclamarle como propio.

—Te sigues comportando como un orgulloso niño mimado. —La única pausa que hizo fue para echarle en cara eso, disfrutando de cómo aquellos irises violetas le desafiaban con más intensidad que nunca antes.

—Y tú como un arrogante imbécil que se cree demasiado para todos —contraatacó aunque, en vez de buscar algún escape para marcharse y no regresar, usó el momento para zafarse del agarre y girar sobre sí, dejando a Karma debajo de él y sobre el rastro de la copa destrozada luego de la caída.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a vociferar el «sádico» con el que pensaba usar porque no sólo sus labios estaban ocupados; a la par de las manos del ex alumno de la Clase A, su lengua también recorría un terreno no muy desconocido a pesar de que había cambios considerables desde su último encuentro… o como fuese que le llamaran a resolver cuentas de esa manera.

—No podrás echarle la culpa al alcohol —logró bromear cuando Gakushū marcaba posesivamente su cuello—. Ni siquiera lo habrás probado.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Akabane —contestó, borde y desabrochando los botones de la camisa antes de pasar a lidiar con el cinturón—. Después de todo, me equivoqué.

— ¿Sí? —Karma no ocultó su curiosidad, viéndole sonreír entre dientes del mismo modo que él mismo hacía cuando se apoyaba sobre los codos.

—Tu plan inicial no era drogarme… o embriagarme —empezó, sentándose en su cadera para mayor comodidad.

—Eso creí decirte hace unos momentos.

—Pero lo que no dijiste fue que, si me trajiste aquí, fue para intentar violarme, idiota —acusó con frialdad que únicamente se deshizo cuando se vio obligado a voltear por encima de su hombro, tratando de ver qué era lo que había usurpado la atención del de ojos dorados.

— ¡Karma-kun! —Rojo por la pena, Nagisa había dejado caer las bolsas con comida para taparse los ojos—. ¡¿Por qué nunca me avisas cuando vas a estar _ocupado_ con Asano-kun?!

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Aprovechándose de que Gakushū no había terminado de reaccionar (posiblemente, por lo mínimo que había cambiado aquel chico de cabello celeste), le abrazó descaradamente por los hombros para acercarlo más—. Algunas tradiciones no deben perderse, _¿no lo crees?_

En respuesta, el golpe que recibió en las costillas —por parte del rubio— fue lo suficientemente claro y fuerte como para hacerle entender su punto de vista. Y, en menor medida, que nada seguía sin cambiar… _del todo_.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¡Felices Pascuas! Y sep, es lo primero que tengo para decir porque, como no estoy tan al tanto del manga como debería, me empeñé en tener un headcanon así y... voilà, el tema ameritaba una celebración (?).**

 **Espero que gustase, que coman chocolate por lo que yo no podré hacerlo :'D —alergia e intolerancia combinadas— y que disfruten del desinspirador domingo x3 (?); ¡mañana habrá algo nuevo por aquí~!**

 **Y sin nada más con qué parlotear... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	17. You are dismissed

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Misma excusa de ayer, más el hecho de lo justa que ando con el internet 7/7 y, como sé que tampoco me daría el tiempo para remplazar este 'capítulo' con algo más decente y llegar a subirlo... trataré de refugiarme en mi lado sinvergüenza (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¿Hoy?_ Creo que... podría tomarse como la continuación que sugirió Mokona lover :'D, así que sep: viene siendo después del tema del día #09~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#17;  
You are dismissed.**

* * *

— **T** enías que terminar rompiendo ese estúpido cristal, ¿no?

—No te quejes —rebufó, evitando darle más importancia al incidente ocurrido hace días—. De haber estado en mi lugar, seguramente, habría pasado lo mismo.

—Estuve a tu lado hasta que huiste, y tu clase terminó acordando con el dueño que _ambos_ trabajaríamos para pagar los daños.

—También fue tu culpa.

—El que no sepas reaccionar adecuadamente cuando estás apenado no me concierne.

— ¿Somos o no "pareja"?

— ¿Cuál es el punto de responder?

— ¿Es un sí o un no?

—Supongo que un sí…

— ¿Eh? Creo que no te escuché, Asano-kun —canturreó con un gesto, consiguiendo molestarlo más rápido de lo que creyó.

—Sí —musitó, rendido y acercándose de mala gana—, ¿y eso en qué cambia las cosas?

—En que sí fue tu culpa también —burló Karma, terminando de ajustarse el pañuelo blanco sobre la cabeza para cuando recibió un innecesariamente fuerte golpe en la nuca—. ¡Hey!

—Ni el verte de rosa (y usando corazones) vale que me esté rebajando a estar aquí —rezongó calmadamente el de ojos violetas, cruzando los brazos por encima de su propio delantal que, a diferencia de lo cursi de era el del pelirrojo, era uniformemente blanco—. Atraeré a demasiado público y eso será fastidioso.

—No me imagino cuan fastidioso debe ser sonreír como niña cada vez que alguien te hace un absurdo cumplido posiblemente falso —comentó al rodar los ojos, posicionándose al lado del rubio, frente a la entrada, mientras él se asomaba por ella… para terminar recibiendo el inadvertido golpe que había querido evitar.

—Tengo que mantenerme simpático con los demás —puntualizó, serio y volteándose para quedar frente a él y, de paso, para poder propinarle un ligero empujón—, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

— ¿Excusa para qué? —inquirió de mala gana, imitándole sin tener idea de por qué empezaba a molestarse….

—Para pasarte de "amable" con el Shiota.

… Hasta que notó los fastidiosos celos que solían atacarle de vez en cuando al otro, fuesen por cosa de algún antecedente previo o no.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que yo no paso pegado a Nagisa como tú con Sakakibara? —devolvió con el mismo veneno, sonriendo altivamente cuando Gakushū le quería fulminar con la mirada.

— ¡Ren es un _esclavo_ más! —vociferó, lanzándole lo que más cerca que tenía a la mano y que, justamente, no era más que uno de los panes que habían acomodado tras haberlos sacado recién de uno de los hornos.

—Un esclavo más, ¿eh? —Atrapándolo en el aire, rió un poco antes de que su mueca cambiase abruptamente a una tan desafiante como siniestra—. _¿Qué tipo de esclavo, Asano?_

Antes de contestar, el susodicho tuvo que esquivar el pan francés que le fue arrojado con la misma precisión que lo deportistas del club de béisbol, terminando por romper algo detrás de sí… que tampoco le interesó descubrir. Era más importante ver al pelirrojo buscando provisiones y optar por abastecerse también… hasta que la campana —esa que avisaba que un nuevo cliente había llegado— sonó y, con ello, varias voces que el par no tardó en reconocer.

Al igual que les había detenido de la pelea de comida que estaban dispuestos a empezar delante del mostrador _en el que se suponía que tendrían que atender al público_ , también logró paralizar instantáneamente al rubio.

— ¿Asano-kun? ¿Qué haces desperdiciando toda esa comida que tienes en las manos?

Entre todos los que estaban fuera —casualmente, todos los de la Clase A, incluyendo los genios restantes, que murmuraban entre sí y evitaban verle a toda costa—, quién entró y le observaba atentamente era el mismísimo director de Kunugigaoka.

Como el de ojos violetas no lo haría, Karma negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente por él. Después de todo, no había que atar muchos cabos para darse cuenta de que alguno de sus conocidos había ido con el chisme al Asano mayor.

—Hacíamos un inventario, señor —mintió rápidamente el pelirrojo, sonriendo y enseñándole el Cupcake que menos daños tenía entre los que tenía acumulados entre los brazos y el delantal que hacía de bolsa—, de lo que sería mejor para el cliente y lo que no.

— ¿Arrojándose la comida?

—En efecto. Descartamos lo que estaba en mal estado o tenía alguna falla de un modo más creativo para reducir el estrés de la atención al úblico —siguió con todo el descaro que poseía, dándole un pequeño mordisco a una de las muestras antes de ofrecérselas al castaño—. ¿Quiere un poco?

Rechazándole de la forma más cortés que podía emular sin pasar a verse extremadamente falso, Gakuhō mantuvo su amable sonrisa cuando negó con ambas manos.

—La próxima vez será, Akabane-san —respondió antes de volver a fijar la vista en su hijo, que parecía maldecir en silencio, aún cuando se encontraba de espalda a ellos por devolver parte de la comida a su respectivo lugar— porque, _me temo_ , ambos están despedidos.

— ¿Despedidos? —preguntó de inmediato, con un deje de curiosidad y confusión que, sin querer, evidenciaba que quería seguir hablando por lo que no lo haría el otro líder.

—Me informaron del pequeño incidente que hubo aquí hace unos días y, como vengo a saldar la deuda, no veo motivo alguno por el que sigan _trabajando_ aquí —explicó y, por más de lucir tan apacible y cálido como habían sonado sus palabras, para los menores, las mismas habían sido como dagas directamente incrustadas en lo más profundo de sus orgullos—… cuando pueden disfrutar de su tiempo _como pareja_ en la plaza cercana, por ejemplo.

No se fiaría ni un poco de las pretensiones de aquel hombre pero, con ese gesto, Karma sentía que podía fingir lo necesario para aprovecharlo, por lo que sonrió tras inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia un costado.

Sin embargo, ganándole el habla, lo que le calló fue el nuevo sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta… y el fuerte sonido de las pisadas de Gakushū cuando salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

 _Reconfortante._

Gracias a eso, no tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Sabe, director-san? —Empezó a decir lo que tenía pensado hacerle saber hasta aquella interrupción, riendo—. De repente creo que usted no es tan malo como pensaba y que, incluso, me agrada un poco _como futuro suegro_ —añadió pícaramente, palmeándole luego de dejar colgado en uno de sus brazos cruzados tanto el delantal como el pañuelo de los que se deshizo mientras hablaba.

Una breve despedida extra y salió de la pastelería, ocultando parcialmente sus ansias por ver lo avergonzado que el rubio debía verse tras reaccionar a que, además de huir de su padre frente a toda la Clase A, lo había hecho hasta con los guantes —del uniforme— puestos.

Embarazoso, _demasiado para un Asano…_ ¡y perfecto al mismo tiempo! No todos los días ese soberbio recibía parte de lo que tenía merecido.

 _Su propio karma…_

Cada vez creía con más convicción que su nombre había sido una de las mejores elecciones que pudieron hacer sus padres cuando nació.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Realmente espero que alguien haya disfrutado de esto que... debí estar sobria al escribirlo *aunque cree que no lo parezca por lo súper-random que lo sintió 9/9*. Y sep, creo saber que Karma/Karuma no era tanto por lo primero, sino por Katana pero, ¿quién no cree que, igualmente, le va perfecto :'D? (?).**

 **¿Por un mundo con más huidas vergonzosas :'3? _¡Hasta el tema de mañana!_**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	18. Tears for fears

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Lágrimas al ataque y... creo que no me dejaba más opción que, otra vez, recurrir a versiones femeninas uvú7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. Y, para variar con segundas partes... _¡Continuación del #10!_ Por ende~, ****_sh_ _ō_ _j_ _o-ai a la vista_ (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#18;  
Tears for fears.**

* * *

 **D** esde esa peculiar tarde en la casa de Karma, algo había cambiado. No se trataba de que la pelirroja se volviese _aún más molesta_ y cargosa al tratar con ella o porque la buscara con más frecuencia para tratar de presumirle de algún logro —por más infantil o insignificante que fuera—, sino porque se sentía sin ganas de competir contra ella, debiendo esforzarse el doble por no demostrar lo desmotivada que se encontraba… _y eso era deprimente_ ; una líder no podía permitirse estar así, sencillamente, porque ¿cómo gobernaría a los demás en el salón cuando no podía ni lidiar consigo misma?

Cansada, salió rápido de la clase y cambió su típica ruta para dirigirse a los baños y encerrarse. Era elegir pasar un rato sentada sobre la tapa de un inodoro y dentro de un cubículo cerrado o pedirle a su padre que le dejara estar en su oficina hasta que lograra despejarse y, por lejos, la primera opción lucía más atractiva desde todos los ángulos posibles del que se la viese.

Por lo que ahí se encontraba, no muy diferente a cuando se encontró con Karma en su recámara, sólo que con el mentón apoyado sobre los nudillos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas y con las suelas de los zapatos juntas, apoyadas al borde de la tapa mientras sus tobillos se encontraban cruzados para, aunque no fuese necesario, tapar su ropa interior.

Seguía sin entenderlo. Todo había salido bien con devolverle su arrogancia a la Akabane tras su rechazo amoroso y…

—Luego, todo se volvió azul —se dijo, recordando al Shiota… para darse cuenta de que no podría molestarse del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando Karma le había contado sobre la declaración.

Quería enojarse y usar eso como un impulso extra para los clubes físicos, pero terminaría pasando lo contrario; lo podía saber de antemano basándose en la opresión que sentía en el pecho con sólo pensarlo. Quizás, el raro afecto y la adrenalina que esa rebelde le hacía sentir no era algo estrictamente propio de rivales y tal vez —sólo tal vez— podría ser que se había enamorado de ella y sus constante jugarretas, sus tontos intentos por llamarle la atención al querer superarle y esos escasos —pero igualmente valiosos— sonrojos al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado o perdido ante ella…

Un fuerte portazo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la hubiese golpeado de no ser por los ávidos reflejos de la rubia, que retrocedió rápido y con la misma inercia que borró la leve sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Le regañó de inmediato, mirando como la metalizada puerta rebotaba contra una de las paredes tras el estruendo generado y, luego, regresando a sus orbes dorados—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

— ¡No cambies el tema!

—Para empezar, ni siquiera sé con quién peleaste ahora para estar hecha una furia —apuntó, tratando de sonar despectiva— y, menos aún, por qué te crees con el derecho de aparecerte _aquí_ a armar escándalo.

Antes de contestar, Karma terminó de entrar al cubículo, quedando peligrosamente cerca de ella tras terminar por cerrar adecuadamente la puerta.

—Primero me dejas ganar, después apenas me hablas cuando te busco y… ¡te encuentro en el baño, sola y llorando! —dijo, enojándose más por cada punto al grado de terminar arrinconándola contra la esquina una vez se volvió a girar hacia ella—. ¿El director te regañó por algo o…?

—Yo no estoy llorando —recriminó pero, para su sorpresa, al pasarse una mano por el rostro notó que, en efecto, varias lágrimas (con algo de rímel) habían surcado su rostro—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto, Asano —insistió desafiantemente, impidiendo aún más que la rubia se escapase al apoyar su hombro en un lado y su pie en el otro, ya que sus brazos se mantenían cruzados—. ¿Vas a hablar o te voy a tener que sacar las palabras a la fuerza?

Distando de estar intimidada, Gakushū terminó de limpiar su rostro y apartó la vista, sellando los labios y dejando caer ambos puños a cada lado del cuerpo.

—No tengo nada para decir.

— ¿Realmente no tienes nada para decir?

Volviendo a presionar, la pelirroja se inclinó para tratar de alcanzar su oído… sólo que, por culpa del hombro que empezó a resbalarse _gracias a lo liso de donde hacía fuerza por mantenerse más la conveniente gravedad_ , la de ojos violetas tuvo que detenerla después de que su espalda chocara con la pared, anteponiendo las manos cuando la distancia fue la mínima suficiente para que ambos alientos se rozasen.

 _Era su oportunidad de atacar._

— ¿Tú tienes algo que decir _ahora_ , Akabane? —preguntó con una ligera pero traviesa sonrisa, pasando a rodear su cintura con ambos brazos con suma confianza... que desequilibró y apenó a la otra por igual.

—No soy yo la que tiene que hablar —gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de recuperarse y/o alejarse; lo que consiguiese primero estaba bien—, tú sí.

—Prefiero los hechos antes que las palabras.

Por más nerviosa que estuviera, ocultó el hecho de que sus piernas se debilitasen en el momento menos indicado, aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con el tenue sonrojo que la invadió al animarse a llevar sus labios contra los de la pelirroja, que tampoco lucía muy diferente —o mejor— a pesar de mantener bien abiertos los ojos, totalmente incrédula.

 _Y pasó._ Finalmente Gakushū la había besado con la timidez propia de un primer beso, la cual se seguía notando después de acabado. Sin embargo, a Karma eso no le parecía _del todo_ aceptable.

— ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —le recriminó acusadoramente en cuanto pudo, aunque la rubia sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tomar tu primer beso?

— ¡Se supone que, si bajé la montaña y caminé lo que caminé para venirte a ver, debía ser yo la que te besara primero! —refunfuñó más roja que antes, tomándola de la camisa… y sin terminar por hacer nada, ya que su vista bajo hacia su mano, mano que estaba apretando el inicio del generoso busto de la Asano.

—Al menos… ¿se puede decir que hiciste el primer movimiento?

La mirada baja —pero atenta— más la sonrisilla de la Akabane terminó por confirmárselo…

Y aún tenían lo que quedase del receso como para desperdiciarlo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **No tenía pensado esto pero... debía pasar y ser así de cutie, en compensación a los golpes de sus versiones masculinas (?) y, en parte, porque creo que sería la última vez que necesite refugiarme en estas niñas lindas x/3 (?).**

 **No tengo mucho más para decir 7v7u; me raptan para una partida de cartas cuando no deben —porque mi vida es así de ocupada & rara (?— así que, como siempre, espero que agradase~ _¡mientras el BL regresará mañana!_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	19. I'ts been a while

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ No puedo tener demasiada libertad con un tema de un capítulo compacto... RLY x'D! Me voy por la tangente rapidísimo... y esta es otra pequeña muestra de ello C: (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#19;  
It's been a while.**

* * *

— ¿ **H** ace cuánto estamos saliendo?

—No lo sé… ¿Un buen tiempo?

Tomando el zumo de manzana, el pelirrojo alzó la vista para observar el celestino firmamento sobre ellos. Aún si eso sonaba relativamente raro, más extraño era donde _el par_ se encontraba descansando: en el techo de la Clase E, aprovechando algo del tiempo libre que le había quedado al rubio ya que, para Karma, era típico tomarse _esos pequeños momentos de relax_ durante alguna clase de Bitch-sensei o el mismísimo Koro-sensei; algunas de Karasuma podrían ser interesantes… pero tampoco le hacían la excepción.

— ¿No fue menos? ¿Cerca del segundo periodo?

—Si lo sabes, ¿para qué lo preguntas, Akabane?

— ¿Curiosidad? —A pesar de saber que el otro bromeaba, Gakushū negó después de resoplar, provocando que Karma aprovechase la distracción para abrazarle cargosamente por los hombros—. No tienes que poner esa cara de sufrido por todo lo que digo, Asano-kun.

—A: no es cara de sufrido y B: eres insoportable, y alguien debe recordártelo a menudo —puntuó sin inmutarse o moverse, ni siquiera cuando el de ojo dorados demostró que, para variar, seguía divirtiéndose con esas expresiones de supuesta molestia.

— ¿Y es mejor que otro insoportable me recuerde cuan insoportable soy?

—No me hagas reír.

Empujándolo para quitárselo de encima, logró tener de regreso su espacio personal predeterminado… a cambio del pequeño hueco que se formó cuando esa parte del techo se rompió con sólo apoyar la mano contraria sobre él.

—Creo que me vas a hacer reír tú a mí —burló al señalarle el daño—. ¿Algo más que quieras hacer _mientras estás_ _sobre la Clase E_? Después de todo, estoy seguro de que es lo más cerca que estarás de esa frase en lo que queda del año.

Sin dudarlo, a modo de respuesta rápida, la mirada violácea del chico dejó muchas cosas claras que, de haberse dirigido a alguien que no hubiese sido _precisamente_ Akabane Karma, habría petrificado al desafortunado en turno.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? —retó entre dientes, acercándose cuan cazador. Sin embargo, el otro siguió indiferente, siendo el encogerse de hombros, totalmente desinteresado, lo único importante que hizo.

—Viniendo de ti… Para nada. Sé que esperar.

Diciéndolo y luego ahogando un bostezo con la mano, logró que el hijo del director se abalanzara sobre él, aunque mucho antes de alcanzar a golpearle o besarle —por la posición en la que habían quedado, la intención había pasado a verse dudosa—, la superficie se desplomó por lo repentino y descuidado del movimiento, dando como el penoso resultado de que ambos estudiantes cayesen, junto a los escombros, en medio del aula principal. _Porque no, no podía haber sido una vacía como la de limpieza… o una mucho menos concurrida, como_ lo era la sala de profesores.

 _Ah._ Y para perfeccionarlo todo, el ser el centro de atención de los estudiantes de la Clase E no estaba mal, pero el serlo desde encima del escritorio, frente a un Koro-sensei (que tuvo que adoptar su disfraz en menos de un parpadeo y camuflar a Ritsu, por más perplejo que pudiera estar) sí era totalmente acorde a la resaltante personalidad de ambos estudiantes, que ni tuvieron tiempo de quejarse por los golpes o por lo comprometedor que lucía todo.

— ¡V-Vaya! —Al igual que los demás, hasta el sonriente profesor no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, junto a la pila de todo lo destrozado—. ¡Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no teníamos a Asano-kun visitando nuestra aula!

— ¿Un buen tiempo? —Repitió Terasaka, desde el fondo y a regañadientes tras golpear la mesa con los puños—. ¡Ni Asano ni sus amigos pisarían nuestro salón, ni por… _nada del mundo_! —corrigió rápido luego de que todos, automática y sincronizadamente, volteasen a verle para recordarle lo de no hablar sobre la recompensa.

—K-Koro-sensei sólo está tratando de ser amigable, Terasaka-kun —apoyó Nagisa con una sonrisa tambaleante y girándose hacia el frente… para cuando notó la intensa y fulminante mirada que el rubio le dedicaba, haciéndole tragar saliva y regresar su vista hacia el de ojos verdes instantáneamente— y-y de no hacerlo sentir como si estorbara o algo por el estilo…

— ¿Algo como Asano te está haciendo sentir ahora mismo? —molestó Nakamura, riendo entre dientes sin perderse el detalle.

—Pero, tengo una pregunta. —Con eso avisado más el hecho de levantar su mano para hacerse notar, Itona había captado parte de la atención de todos los presentes… menos del par que, en esa distracción, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y tomó, como distancia de referencia, cada punta de la parte frontal del salón—. ¿Por qué elegir el techo teniendo más lugares en los que perder el tiempo, como algún vestuario o baño del edificio principal?

—O donde Bitch-sensei llevó a Koro-sensei para… —Un golpe de Okano cayó a Maehara, aunque no las risillas que soltó Okajima por lo mismo.

— ¡Chicos! —Koro-sensei trataba de que la clase se tranquilizara, de vuelta en vano—. Estoy seguro de que tanto Karma-kun como Asano-kun tienen una buena explicación que dar sobre qué…

—No realmente —interrumpió el primero, observando la abertura en el techo de forma tan distraída como natural en él.

—Todo fue culpa de Akabane —comentó el segundo al instante, limpiándose algo del polvo que había quedado en su cabello y uniforme tras dejar de prestarle tanta atención al pasillo que tenía peligrosamente a su lado—. Si no hubiese tenido ideas raras que me involucraran, eso no habría pasado.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que sólo estaba tomando algo de jugo hasta que decidiste que querías tirarte encima mío?

— ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Estabas hablando basura, como siempre!

—No es mi culpa si te tomas todo _tan personal_ todo el tiempo. —Devolviéndole la mirada, sonrió carismáticamente—. Deberías hacer que te revisaran ese gran complejo ególatra que tienes, ¿sabes? Tal vez puedan encontrar algún otro más y arreglar ese problema con tu personalidad.

— ¿Ves? ¡Ahí vas de nuevo!

— ¿Ah? ¿Yo estoy haciendo algo _de nuevo,_ Asano-kun? _Por favor_ , ¿podrías decirme qué es, para poder corregirlo?

Frustrado —en especial, después de seguir apreciando la tranquilidad que embargaba al pelirrojo, aún estando frente a todos sus compañeros y tutor—, Gakushū terminó por salir del salón a grandes zancadas, dejando que, finalmente, toda la intriga se centrara en el de ojos dorados, que reía por lo bajo al apartar la vista, cuyo objetivo no había sido más que el pantalón del otro una vez se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

—Karma-kun, ¿no irás…?

—Ya se le pasará —contestó al pasar por enfrente de su profesor, dirigiéndose a su lugar mientras sacudía algunos mechones sucios por fastidiar a los de su alrededor—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tiene una de sus rabietas de niño mimado... Y, además, no voy a ser yo quien le avise que tiene la camisa llena de jugo de manzana o el trasero embarazosamente cubierto del polvo de nuestro techo. Alguno de su escuadrón de idiotas tendrá que hacerlo cuando Asano-kun regrese a clase.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¡Caídos del cielo...! Casi~, porque todo tiene mucha lógica siempre (?), tanta como el hecho de só** **lo al releerlo por encima —para corregirlo medio rápido—... fue que noté lo malpensable/malinterpretable que se puede tomar _cierta_ parte... _o es eso o mi inconsciente me sigue trolleando :'v (?)_. No sé si espero o no que alguien más entienda _a qué me refiero x/D_ pero ojalá haya gustado un poco :'3.**

 **Mañana, ¡nuevo capítulo~! _Que... será la primer parte la serie de themes a los que me daba terror llegar_ 9/9...**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	20. Sexual humiliation

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ La primera vez que vi que esto pensé que me iría por lo literal pero... ya no se hubiese mantenido dentro de 'humor', ¿cierto x'D?**

 ** _Y Cynthia, ¡mil gracias n/n! Ten por seguro que lo haré 7v7... sobretodo porque esa era una de las cosas que fantaseé casi automáticamente al conocer a este par */v/*; sólo espero alcanzar sus expectativas x/D._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#20;  
Sexual humiliation.**

* * *

 **C** uando le escuchaba hablar _de vez en cuando_ sobre unas correas, nunca le dio importancia porque, al principio, creía fervientemente que no se trataba más que de algo simbólico o de una broma bastante rara como para entrometerse tan rápido… pero, a medida que esa costumbre avanzaba, lo que menos que pasó a considerar fue que Gakushū terminaría haciéndole usar, ni más ni menos, un collar _de perro_.

 _Bah._

Quizá sí debió encontrarlo lógico, dado el extraordinario carácter que el rubio tenía… y de cuánto quería presumirlo delante de todos los estudiantes de Kunugigaoka.

Por lo que, resignado al recordarlo, suspiró.

Aunque lo negase con toda la firmeza del mundo, la parte de usar una correa _para asistir a clases_ sonaba tan absurda como normal para el ritmo que había adoptado su —para nada— monótona vida cotidiana.

Debía recapitular cómo desperdiciaba su vida en general porque, sentado junto a los demás, no dejaba de escuchar las burlas que Terasaka le hacía saber al hablarle a su grupo. Un simple collar no le molestaba —era más fuerte que eso y podía tolerarlo— pero varios de sus compañeros de la Clase E podrían sobrepasar el límite de su corta paciencia.

— ¿Y no vas a decir nada sobre cómo se siente ser la mascota del hijo del director, Karma? —Burló el de cabello bicolor, cansado de ver cómo el otro se limitaba a rodar los ojos o resoplar con cansancio al seguir ignorándole—. Creo que todos aquí tenemos curiosidad…

—Y todos aquí sabemos que eres la mascota de Itona, y no me ves recordándotelo a cada rato, ¿cierto? —contestó con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y viéndole, aburrido, por el rabillo del ojo—. Si lo hiciera, me rebajaría a tu nivel y, también, desgastaría el significado de la broma.

— ¡C-Claro que…!

—Karma tiene un punto —comentó tranquilamente el del pañuelo, terminando de apuntar lo escrito en la pizarra para voltear a verlos respectivamente—. Es inútil que sigas tratando de ganar una batalla perdida, Terasaka.

Al verlo apretar los dientes tras mascullar algo y apartar la mirada, Karma sólo le mostró la lengua, exteriorizando lo victorioso que se sentía en el interior. Sin embargo, esa mueca y su aparente tranquilidad no duraron más allá de cuando Hara se apresuró a tapar torpemente a Ritsu, alertándole con las pisadas de los rápidos movimientos.

—Akabane. —Enseñándole la roja correa que tenía entre manos con la sonrisa más cargada de orgullo que había demostrado hasta el momento, el Asano menor se encontraba en la entrada del aula, esperándolo, como si no estuviesen más que ellos dos solos en el aula—. Hora de cumplir.

— ¿Cumplir qué? —curioseó inocentemente Kurahashi, ganándole la pregunta a Sugino sin notarlo.

— ¿Los representantes de su clase no les dijeron nada? —Sobreactuando la sorpresa, el rubio señaló con la mano libre a Isogai y Megu.

—Íbamos a hacerlo antes del receso —contestó con seriedad la chica, pasando por alto la nerviosa sonrisa del de cabello negro antes de lograr decir algo.

—Aunque sólo debían saber que trabajaremos un poco durante la tarde, junto a la Clase A…

—Después de que todos los estudiantes pidieran ser transferidos aquí, así que tómenlo como que sólo están contribuyendo con un castigo impuesto por el director únicamente por ser de la Clase E —apuró Gakushū, interrumpiendo al ikumen, que apenas se había girado para ver a los demás al empezar a anunciarlo.

No obstante, eso causó un mayor impacto, siendo reflejado en más de la mitad de los rostros de los aspirantes de asesino.

— ¿Por qué los estudiantes estrellas querrían pertenecer a la clase de marginados? —preguntó Muramatsu, buscando apoyo en su grupo cercano—. Creí que ellos ya tenían el futuro garantizado.

—Tal vez… ¿quieren vivir la experiencia? —comentó con media sonrisa Kirara, pasando tan desapercibida como los cotilleos de Fuwa con Yada que, a la vez, eran compartidos con Okano.

— ¿Acaso nadie se los dijo? —Llamando la atención con la misma sorpresa exagerada que había usado cínicamente el Virtuoso principal, Karma golpeó la mesa con las palmas de ambas manos tras apoyarse en ella—. El director golpeó a su hijo frente a todos, y todos fueron a consolar al pobre y lastimado Asano-kun, que debe haber terminado llorando en un rincón…

—Karma, te estás pasando —interfirió por lo bajo Nagisa, preocupado por reconocer la gravedad del asunto, especialmente por estar combinada con alguien tan temperamental como lo era el involucrado—, ¿no lo crees?

—Déjalo, Shiota —habló por lo alto el de ojos violetas, serio… pero sin terminar de trasmitirle ese agobiante sentimiento asesino que, casi siempre que le hablaba o nombraba, se hacía notar en todo el ambiente—; Akabane sólo sigue frustrado porque Ren pasó todo el día en mi casa.

—Si ustedes dos quieren pasarse todo el día juntos y hacerse arrumacos en el sofá principal mientras ven alguna película clásica… no es mi problema —repuso el pelirrojo al cruzar brazos, terco.

—Si no es tu problema, ¿por qué eres el del collar de sumisión y Asano el de la correa?

Y aunque Itona mencionase eso del mismo modo que podría decirle a Sugaya que le ayudase a camuflar su tanque o pedir —exigiendo— algo de ramen rancio, dejó a la clase frente a un nuevo tipo de silencio y, especialmente, a Karma impactado… y comenzando a sonrojarse conforme tironeaba intensamente del collar.

 _¿Tan fácil era de diferenciarlos…?_

—Sólo lo usa para que Ren no lo haga. —Despectivo y aburrido por igual, el líder de la Clase A suspiró—. Le dije que podría hacer que él llevase una correa por todo un día…

—Sólo acepté el reto porque hubiese sido demasiado predecible y patético que ese playboy con complejo de poeta fuese por todos lado luciendo "el ser propiedad de Asano-kun" —espetó con hastío, desviando la mirada como, al principio, había hecho Terasaka.

— ¿Por eso reclamaste ese título con orgullo? —bromeó Nakamura, que llevaba rato callada al observarles hablar o discutir, esperando su momento estelar—. Hey, ese collar te queda tan bien como el pañuelo a Itona —sonrió pícaramente al guiñarle el ojo, aunque los nuevos pasos acercándose por el pasillo la sobresaltaron como a la mayoría restante a la que le importaba la situación.

—Venía a preguntar si ya habían terminado de apuntar las lecciones de hoy —empezó a decir Irina, situándose no muy lejos donde el rubio de la Clase A se había mantenido de pie, tratando de mantenerse maternal a pesar de la inquietud que le causaba la presencia del chico— pero creo que Asano _-san_ les avisó sobre la tarea especial de hoy, ¿no?

—Más que eso, Asano nos dejó saber lo perfectamente bien que se lleva con su esclavo personal, Bitch-sensei —resumió nuevamente el albino, sin perder la oportunidad de volver a dejar perplejo a la gran mayoría, incluida aquella rubia, que sólo parpadeó antes de prestarle atención al collar y, por ende, pasar a entender el sonrojo de Karma… y la presuntuosa y arrogante sonrisa que Gakushū no borraba de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —Defendiéndose, nuevamente el chico apeló a la falsa y conveniente inocencia—. El día recién empieza, ¿no, Akabane?

—Vuelve a refugiarte con Sakakibara, Asano.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Es mi deber informar que... esta es la primer parte x/D, la segunda será para mañana~ porque las cosas no podían quedarse así (?) y los no-collares de perro & las correas son demasiado cool como para quedar en algo semi-inconcluso (?)... _Sin contar que si no hay Isogai/Maehara, el Terasaka/Itona debe remplazarlo_ 7v7 (?).**

 **Seguiré sufriendo por lo que queda x/D, pero lo vale si sigue gustando n/n; _¡así que volveré a molestar a la hora respectiva~!_**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	21. Kink shaming

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Pasando rápido & sin mucho que decir esta vez 9/9... _lo siento x3(L);_ el tiempo es una perra —sin correa (?— y aún debo asimilar lo que pasó y lo que está por venir en el anime ;A; (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¿Y hoy? ¡Seguimos casi en donde quedó ayer~!_**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#21;  
Kink shaming.**

* * *

 _ **N**_ _o era la gran cosa…_ En primer lugar, tenía que convencerse de eso.

El tener a toda la Clase E —incluida Ritsu, que observaba desde el celular que se asomaba desde el chaleco de Nagisa— como testigo del momento en el que Gakushū le puso _literalmente_ una correa era ligeramente _pasable_ ; en cambio, el que todos los de la Clase A también pudieran verlo con una impresionante claridad… _era algo más_ No le llegaba a incomodar —pocas cosas lo hacían—, pero era diferente el cómo le miraban sus compañeros a cómo le vigilaban los demás alumnos, atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte de alguno de los dos sobresalientes.

— ¿No querías que me refugiara con Ren? —Preguntó con una simpática sonrisa el rubio, apretando su lado de la correa mientras la otra mano descansaba sobre su cadera—. Quizá, alguien mordió más de lo que podía masticar…

Karma no dijo nada en su momento. Forzando una sonrisa que salió alta y naturalmente aterradora, le devolvió la mirada.

—Con él podrías presumir _tu adorable fetiche_ … conmigo te será más difícil —contestó desafiantemente, tironeando hacia un lado para quitarle la cinta de las manos, aunque sin conseguirlo por subestimar la fuerza o capacidad de reacción del Asano menor.

—No es un fetiche —defendió (o excusó), tensándose tras ignorar a los demás que, lejos de cumplir con las tareas de su castigo, seguían expectantes ante el espectáculo—; es una prueba y una muestra de poder.

— ¿De poder sobre qué? —El pelirrojo alzó ambas cejas a la vez de los hombros, aguantando la altiva sonrisa que escapó más tarde, al tironear una vez más tras notar lo enredada que estaba la faja alrededor de su muñeca y mano—. _¿Sobre mí?_ —inquirió con un tono bajo pero, no por ello, menos juguetonamente malvado por lograr tenerlo tan cerca en tan poco tiempo… y frente a ambos grupos.

—Ni siquiera puedes controlarte en público —burló, haciéndole notar el alrededor con un breve vistazo, ya que seguía cuidando la arriesgada distancia que, con costo, no se limitaba a separar mínimamente sus labios—, ¿esperabas que no te pusiera una correa para amaestrarte como es debido?

—Chicos, ¿ya terminaron de arreglar y mover las cosas que… les pedimos? —La profesora rubia había quedado a medio hablar al toparse tanto con la escena principal como con el hecho de que todos los demás, prácticamente, usaban las sillas que tenían que cambiar o trasladar, con el mismo fin de los asientos de una butaca de cine—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó, vacilante y tratando de señalar algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura.

—Otra pelea marital, según parece —contestó Kayano, tan cansada como varios de los varones de tercero… porque, salvo ella, Okuda y Megu, las demás féminas estaban más que intrigadas por ver qué sucedía.

—Es la quinta de la semana… y estamos a martes —apuntó Terasaka, apoyando un pie en la parte trasera del asiento de Itona, que seguía sin inmutarse a pesar de esos intentos de llamar su atención por aburrimiento.

—Me pregunto si sobreviviremos lo suficiente para cuando esos dos arreglen sus cosas —suspiró Kimura, elevando la vista con cansancio… al contrario de Bitch-sensei, que empezaba a sonreír ampliamente a la vez que se volvía hacia a ambos rivales.

Obviamente, notando que aquella rubia tenía algo en mente —más que por su mueca, por el confiado brillo en sus ojos al bajar un poco el mentón— el par se separó… un mínimo; ni Karma ni Gakushū querían verse como el primero en ceder ante la presión de una aparente autoridad.

— ¿Así que los dos van por el BDSM?

De manera instantánea, el silencio que se formó a raíz de eso fue memorable. No tanto como la mueca de los chicos, _por supuesto_ , pero tuvo su parte destacable entre los presentes… hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a carcajear, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado conforme a ellos, descolocando al resto.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés, Bitch-sensei? —curioseó su alumno, mostrándose tan casual como se le veía siempre. No obstante, la asesina profesional se limitó a indicarle, con un gesto, la correa que el hijo del director seguía sosteniendo—. Ah, ¿por eso? No tiene de qué preocuparse; es parte de uno de los tantos fetiches sexuales que Asano-kun tiene, junto con el exhibicionismo —respondió resplandeciente y, al segundo, presumido cuando vio al nombrado entrecerrar la mirada con obvio resentimiento contenido.

—Al menos ¿es consensuado?

—Totalmente —se adelantó el rubio, dando un paso adelante para opacar a Karma porque, si ese idiota podía jugar con la situación para que fuera a su favor, él podía hacerlo mejor—. De hecho, fue una de las primeras cosas que Akabane quiso dejar claro desde el primer momento en el que…

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —cortó, evitando enrojecerse, fuese por la razón que fuese—. _Esto_ es de una maldita apuesta y nada más —señaló, apuntando el collar, como si el sólo tenerlo le quemase la piel.

— ¿No era para que Sakakibara no lo usara? —Como ningún otro, Itona se lo hizo recordar, apenas alzando la vista de la revista que compartía con Okajima.

— ¿Eh? —Para variar, Ren sentía que debía involucrarse, aún cuando casi había pasado parte del tiempo como un silencioso espectador más; Nagisa, desde una postura parecida y más escondida, agradecía no haber sido nombrado… _hasta el momento_ , refugiándose contra el asiento de Kayano mientras el genio se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué tengo que ver _yo_ en esto?

—Todos sabemos que Asano-kun te usa para que Karma se ponga celoso…

—Del mismo modo que Karma usa a Nagisa —Maehara finalizó la frase de Nakamura, del mismo modo pícaro que la rubia comenzó.

— _Suficiente._

Irina cruzó brazos y, callando a Ren antes de que empezara a discutir con Gakushū de la misma forma que ese rubio iba a empezar a recriminarle cosas a Karma —antes de golpearlo, probablemente—, volvió a usurpar toda la atención, como bien sabía hacer, aún si vestía de manera más recatada que durante sus primeros días enseñando en la Clase E.

—Bitch-sensei, ¿está…?

—Lo que le falta a estos dos es una buena intervención maternal —puntualizó con determinación la de ojos celestes, ignorando (sin querer) el inicio de la preocupada cuestión de Nagisa—. Los demás grupos seguirán con sus tareas asignadas mientras que Karma y Asano me acompañarán a la sala de profesores para resolver todo lo que no saben resolver por sí mismos, ¿entendido?

— ¿Eso no involucrará al director? —En vez de avergonzarse, el primer impulso del de orbes violetas fue de asegurarse ello, aún si el otro lo miraba con recelo.

—Creo que ese hombre ya ha hecho más que suficiente…

— ¿Karasuma-sensei tampoco estará presente? —Fue el turno de Karma de preguntar… por preguntar, de hecho; no es como si realmente quisiese aceptar una charla por parte de aquella mujer, y menos si debía compartirla con Gakushū.

—Karasuma es demasiado denso como para poder ayudarles en algo que no sea físico… Además, sigue ocupado resolviendo algunas cosas sobre… _el trabajo_ —contestó con un sincero pero dramático suspiro final—. ¿Vendrán o…?

—No perderemos nada con tratar de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, si es que eso es lo que necesitan lo demás para ser más eficientes al trabajar.

— ¿Eh?

—Akabane, _andando_ —dictó repentinamente el de la Clase A, tironeando al pelirrojo de la correa al comenzar a avanzar hasta la rústica cabaña sin molestarse en ver a sus compañeros.

Sabiendo que quejarse sólo postergaría lo inevitable (que no se trataba la intervención de la extranjera, sino del desenfreno privado que vendría después de esa plática), el rebelde sólo pudo resoplar y seguirlo a regañadientes… no sin antes asentir confiadamente hacia Irina y dedicarle una —supuestamente merecida— mueca burlona a Ren por encima de su hombro, aún si eso volvía a provocar más presión en su cuello o murmullos por parte de los que quedaron atrás.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **La clase debía entrometerse 7/7 & cierta rubia debía entrometerse antes de que todo se desquiciara más 7v7u(8)... pero :'D, la buena noticia es que esto no quedará así (?) y... la mala es que, por los temas que siguen, la próxima parte será dentro de otros días 9/9~.**

 **Mañana, _¡nuevo tema~!_ Que, desde ya y por razones de seguridad (?), tengo que advertir que será una secuencia de capítulos, como pasó con éste  & el anterior... aunque sin tanto humor absurdo D/: (?).**

 **Y sin nada que decir _(¡salvo que es demasiado épico encontrarse a Karma & a fem!Gakushū en Nozaki-kun x'DDDD!)_... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	22. Post-sex regret

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Tenía que hacerlo, _tenía que obedecer un título... por primera vez en mi vida D/:_ y lo peor es que una cosa llevó a la otra (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. Y por hoy, _drama/hurt/comfort..._ por lo que se recomiendan galletitas o helado para sobrellevarlo (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#22;  
Post-sex regret.**

* * *

 **N** o quería —ni iba— a admitirlo pero, desde hacía un buen tiempo, comenzó a creer que las cosas se le habían ido _ligeramente_ de las manos, que aquello no era un juego del que podía salirse sin perjudicarse… _y todo ese tiempo estuvo en lo correcto_ , siendo la mejor prueba de ello el hecho de que, a su lado, la otra mitad responsable se encontraba durmiendo, totalmente ajeno a sus cavilaciones o a la mirada de desprecio que no lograba dedicarle porque, a cada mísero intento, chasqueaba la lengua o se frustraba y terminaba mirando algún punto muerto por sobre el marco de la ventana, regañando por lo bajo.

No era la primera vez que sucedía y, a juzgar por cómo seguirían las cosas, tampoco sería la última si nadie aclaraba el panorama _pronto._

De no ser porque despertaría a aquel bello durmiente, tapado y envuelto hasta los hombros mientras seguía dándole la espalda, hubiese empezado a reír con tanta fuerza hasta lograr quedarse sin aire y usar ese espacio para, con suerte, tener alguna salvadora epifanía. Lamentablemente, no podía aspirar a más, como tampoco podía refugiarse en nadie más; sus padres nunca estaban presentes y una llamada intercontinental no solucionaría nada… sin contar que era totalmente consciente de que cada uno de sus allegados de confianza tenían problemas más complicados, personales y, a la vez, mucho más importantes que un simple dilema _de dudosa naturaleza amorosa;_ a la prueba estaba el asunto del asesinato de Koro-sensei y el cómo las chicas de su clase ignoraban el tema, fuese por una cosa u otra.

 _Se sentía estúpido._

Usar a las personas —aunque fuese sin una malicia _real_ — era una cosa, pero el empezar a sentirse usado… era un sentimiento bastante agrio y difícil de ignorar.

 _Y pasaba a considerarse patético, aún cuando actuase como el mejor para tratar de ignorar cualquier pequeño vacío que se podría generar en su interior si no tenía el cuidado o la fuerza suficiente._

— ¿De nuevo extrañas a tus padres?

— ¿Hm? —Sin ni siquiera llegar a dar un respingo cuando le escuchó, Karma no volteó a verlo. Manteniéndose acostado, jugueteó nuevamente con algún hilillo suelto en su esquina superior, donde tenía depositada la mano—. ¿Ese es el mejor saludo que se te ocurrió, Asano?

—Quiero saber eso, Akabane —exigió desde su lado, refugiándose más al acurrucarse por inercia—. Sin rodeos.

—No.

—Si no era eso, debes estar pensando que seguimos haciendo las cosas del mal modo —espetó de la misma forma, sólo que reforzando su voz en un intento fallido porque sonase típicamente petulante.

— ¿No podría estar pensando, además, lo torpe que eres al querer verte rudo? —comentó con sorna, sin saber muy bien por qué quería mantener las cosas calmadas durante esa mañana.

—Al menos yo no soy el que se queja porque si voy muy rápido, porque no te gustan lo cambios bruscos o porque "soy un sádico megalómano que no sabe tratar con nadie más que conmigo mismo".

Aún si sus mejillas concordaban con el tono de su revuelto cabello, volteó a ver a Gakushū para empezar a echarle en cara cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, terminando por notar que éste le esperaba con las mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas y observándole con una atípica sonrisa aparentemente genuina… _y que no se esperaba,_ del mismo modo que no se esperó que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse, cual colegiala enamorada que es notada por su senpai…

—Lo último es lo único cierto —dijo, mecánico y por inercia; con lo embelesado que estaba, no tenía idea de cómo más podría haber hablado.

No obstante, la mirada del Asano pasó de observar sus orbes dorados a entrecerrar los propios y soltar un sutil:

—Akabane, tu nariz sangra.

… aparte de ese insignificante detalle que el pelirrojo se vio obligado a ocultar tras taparse y apretar el tabique, esperando que la inoportuna hemorragia cesase con más rapidez.

—No es nada. —Frunció el entrecejo pero, apenas atinó a moverse, el rubio ya se había adelantado en eso... llevándose consigo la manta que, para variar, usaba como un manto además de aprovecharla para cubrirse.

—Debes tener algo de algodón por aquí, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué te preocupas?

— ¿Acaso quieres desangrarte desde temprano? —contestó, dignándose unos segundos al verle por encima del hombro antes de seguir revolviendo entre cajones que, en vez de estar repletos de revistas R-18, sólo tenían diversos libros guardados que le tomaron aún más por sorpresa.

—No, pero…

— ¿Pero? —apresuró, volteándose para observarle como era debido y, de paso, apreciar cada minúsculo detalle que le diera una pista de lo que en verdad pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

— ¿Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso antes de que esto se ponga…? _Ya sabes_ … ¿Más serio? —inquirió con la misma sinceridad que provocó que ambos compartieran la misma punzada del dolor que, en el momento en que la idea fue formulada, sintieron.

— ¿Vas a querer eso, Akabane? ¿Volver a marcar las distancias entre ambas clases… hasta no vernos más? —rectificó, apretando los puños y endureciendo considerablemente tanto su mirar como sus ensombrecidas facciones.

El silencio volvió a invadir el —de por sí— tenso ambiente, dejándole sólo una alternativa a Karma para, desesperadamente, tratar de salvar lo que creía que era su orgullo.

—Sí.

Por segunda vez en lo que iba despierto, mintió, maldiciéndose internamente al brindarle una de sus típicas sonrisas casuales y superficiales, con la que tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera _bastante_ convincente.

Gakushū sólo asintió, aprovechando que el flequillo le tapase los oscurecidos ojos al acomodarse vagamente lo que le cubría.

—Tomaré lo que dejé y esto no será más que una gran mentira, para nosotros y para todos, ¿entendido?

—Nos volveremos a ignorar _para siempre_ a partir de que cruces esa puerta, Asano.

Eso debía ser lo mejor para el estudiante estrella y la bala perdida, ¿no?

Sin lugar a dudas, había sido un idiota al pensar que algo de ese diabólico juego podría haber resultado bien… y que saldría tan impune como con el corazón ileso.

 _Ironías de la despiadada vida real._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Será que me pongo sentimental cuando no debo pero... asdasdfg (?), quedé con tal cargo de consciencia luego de ese panorama que tuve que escribir el siguiente instantáneamente 9/9, no sé si para sentirme mejor o peor conmigo misma... ya que, después de todo, éste sería el capítulo más serio de lo que va el bizarro conjunto (?).**

 **Espero que haya gustado o lo hayan sufrido, _like me_ ;3; (?), ¡porque mañana estaré molestando con la continuación~! Y yep, si sigo con eso, todo seguirá quedando desordenado... sutilmente :'D.**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	23. Taking a break

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey! Siguiendo la línea, aquí está u/v/ú~_ (8), aunque lamento el trauma emocional de antes ;/3/;7. Espero que se vaya compensando con capítulos que quedan por delante~ u/o7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¡Hoy seguimos con continuaciones~!_ Y... _bien_ , más drama amoroso pero menos trágico (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#23;  
Taking a "break".**

* * *

 **U** n Karma _alegre_ era arrogante, fastidioso e inoportunamente bromista, pero un Karma _molesto_ era… intimidante y más difícil de ignorar que el de costumbre, _aunque con una clara diferencia_. Con costo, cuando Koro-sensei quería que se involucrara con los demás o en la misma clase, él sólo respondía astutamente lo justo y lo necesario, y no por hacer gala de uno de sus talentos.

Sin Terasaka tratando de hacer hablar al pelirrojo a base de forcejeos o peleas absurdas, Nagisa explicando _a voces_ sobre lo sucedido —por ser el blanco fácil de preguntas, aún cuando no supiera nada acerca del aparente enojo de su amigo— u Okuda intentando escuchar alguna cosa que él tuviera para decir cada vez que apartaba la mirada de su celular —como solía hacer para dejar escapar un largo suspiro luego o chasquear la lengua al apretar el aparato—, la Clase E de ese momento rivalizaba con lo tensa y frívola que lo fue al comienzo… salvo con la notoria excepción de que el involuntario causante de ello ignoraba cualquier provocación y no faltaba, sin excepción, a ninguna de todas sus clases asignadas.

 _Y eso daba miedo;_ no del tipo de miedo que aquel rebelde solía infundir gracias a su encanto natural, sino de uno aún más inquietante… _Tanto como podía ser el imaginarse qué pasaría si Karma no se salteaba la próxima —improvisadamente adelantada— asamblea estudiantil._

* * *

 **N** adie se animaba a preguntarle nada a Gakushū y la única medida que encontraron los genios que le frecuentaban fue hacérselo saber, nada más ni menos, al director.

Su comportamiento siempre había sido raro, variando de una forma u otra; por más carismático y angelical que pudiese parecer a simple vista, era innegable su cambio de expresión al hablar de la Clase E, de su padre o de otros aspectos de los que —evidentemente— no quería hablar. Pero esa semana fue _diferente_ : limitándose a entrar al salón apenas saludando, quedarse en silencio mientras aprendía y asimilaba todo lo dicho por su profesor para, cuando el timbre sonase, alejarse…era totalmente impropio del determinado líder que, por lo menos, solía quedarse a atender brevemente alguna inquietud que hubiese quedado en _su_ clase.

 _Casi_ , parecía arder la furia de una derrota no conocida y, si no lo era, se le acercaba bastante a cómo se lo había relatado Gakuhō en más de una ocasión, _con tal de motivarlo a nunca permitirse perder ante algo… o alguien._

Es por eso que analizaba tanto la situación, buscando la forma de mantenerse dignamente airoso. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podría hacer? _¿Dejar que Akabane se saliese con la suya luego de masticarlo y escupirlo a un lado?_ Ni en un millón de años. Podrían estar tomándose un «descanso», un «tiempo» o cómo demonios quisiera llamarle al dejarle a un lado _, como si fuese basura…_ pero, sin dudas, lo menos que tendría sería algún tipo de paz deseada.

Akabane Karma no era el único de los dos con tendencias diabólicas y el valor suficiente para presumirlas delante del que fuese necesario, aunque Asano Gakushū era el único que contaba con un destacable grupo de seguidores y admiradoras a las que no les daría pena pasar un buen rato con él, más si era a la vista de toda una audiencia.

 _Ren ya era otra historia…_ y, en cualquier caso, un definitivo comodín.

* * *

 **E** sa vez no hubieron murmullos, comentarios degradantes, maliciosos o, siquiera, alguna voz que no perteneciese a alguna de las chicas que rodeaban al Asano menor que, aún si era el primero en su fila, tampoco parecía tener problema en hacerse notar de esa forma… _sino todo lo contrario_ , provocando que Karma —también siendo el primero en su lugar, desde donde podría apreciar bastante lo que ocurría— tuviese que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no llamarle y empezar a recriminarle cualquier tipo de cosa, fuese tonta, apropiada o no… como cuando _su límite de tolerancia_ fue rebasado tras escuchar el último cumplido que el rubio le devolvió a una de esas estudiantes _después de que ésta se animara a besar su mejilla_.

 _Autocontrol._ Debía mantener el autocontrol, aunque fuese lo último que podría pensarse que mantendría al ver su vacía mirada desorbitada mientras apretaba una de las copias que todos habían recibido por igual.

Así que lo primer que hizo fue aclararse la garganta para entonar maliciosamente casual:

—Sí que es decepcionante ver que Asano-kun no es capaz de despegarse de su harem, ni para eventos formales… _Es injusto para todos nosotros, que no somos los privilegiados hijos del director._

—Las oportunidades se aprovechan o se dejan pasar, Akabane. —Presumiendo orgullosamente, rodeó por los hombros a las dos chicas que tenía más cerca, tomándolo tan por sorpresa como a ellas y al resto de presentes—. _Supéralo._

—Es divertido que menciones eso de "superar" cuando parece que me estuvieras tratando de remplazar con un montón de descerebradas con notas medianamente altas, ¿no lo crees? —apuntó con demasiada rapidez, escondiendo los apretados puños dentro de sus bolsillos e ignorando las quejas de las chicas que, realmente, no fueron ni serían defendidas.

—Lo único que creo es que sigues teniendo el ego demasiado elevado para ser _alguien más_ de la Clase E.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste…

—Diferentes palabras, mismo significado —cortó tras dar un paso al frente para verle con mayor claridad, comenzando a no poder disimular la molestia que le ocasionaba el solo verle estando a varios metros de él.

—Hm… ¿Algo así como los golpes y los "te odio", "muérete pronto" y "púdrete"?

—Deja de tergiversar toda esa basura pasada.

— ¿Basura pasada? —Repitió, sin lograrse distinguir si su sorpresa era falsa o real—. Whoa… No pensé que tomarías este "pequeño tiempo de descanso" de tan mala forma.

— ¿Probaste alguno de los venenos de tu novia? Porque no encuentro otra explicación razonable para todas las idioteces que has acumulado desde que tú _y tu clase_ llegaron.

— ¿Tengo que preguntar cómo van las cosa entre tú y Sakakibara?

—Descuida; van mejor que todos tus posibles intentos de entablar algo con Shiota.

—El rompimiento sí que te hizo dulce y considerado, ¿eh?

— ¿Pero qué…? —Ni Araki, automáticamente dejando de vociferar desde el tablado, dio crédito cuando de ojos violetas optó por ni tratar de reaccionar, siendo el chasquear la lengua la única acción de Gakushū.

—No eres tan importante —dijo al fin, sin alejarse de las confundidas chicas a pesar de volver a fijar la mirada en el frente por concentrarse en la asamblea, _no sólo porque el director se acercaba al genio sobre el escenario para empezar su discurso._

—Valgo, al menos, por seis chicas con hormonas revueltas… y un poeta que cree que tiene talento.

—Ren sí tiene talento —corrigió, devolviéndole la mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sólo para verle sonreír despreocupadamente.

—Ese era mi punto, Asano.

— ¿El hacerte notar lo imbécil que eres?

—No. —Regresando la vista hacia el frente, sonrió del mejor modo que podía, no sólo para descolocar su mueca—. El comprobar que _sí debías_ estar con él.

Con que él mismo se entendiera era más que suficiente. Y si aquel rubio llegaba a comprenderlo… _¿qué más daba? A fin de cuentes, no es como si fuera su problema._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Y... _Karma-baka, Gakushū-baka, everybody-baka_ ;/A/;... más les vale solucionar las cosas para mañana 7/3/7 —encaprichada maduramente con el mundo (?—. Anyways, espero que gustase~ algo :'D(8) y que también imaginasen la linda foto con la que cierto pelirrojo se distraía —o torturaba/culpaba/arrepentía** — **en clase, porque valía la pena (?).**

 ** _Mañana~_ , todo se debatirá oficialmente :'D7 porque es obvio que alguien deberá ceder, _aún a su raro modo..._ I guess (?).**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	24. Never let you go

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Y... aquí vamos, de vuelta en la contienda de esta relationshit BD (?). _  
BTW, darling~, en verdad gracias por darle un vistazo antes de publicarlo u/o7._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _Y... manteniendo la línea de los capítulos anteriores_ 7v7(8).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#24;  
Never let you go.**

* * *

 _ **E**_ _goísta…_

 _Sin duda debía ser un completo egoísta… aunque ¿no todos quieren lo mejor para ellos y ser, simplemente, felices? Algunos de un modo, otros, de otra forma…_

Por lo que quería aprisionarlo inmediatamente después de que le vio separarse de los demás de manera intencionada, _lo sabía desde que escuchó cómo se excusaba con lo harto que estaba de todo lo que había pasado antes y que necesitaba estar solo durante un buen tiempo_ ; de haber estado en su misma posición y sentir lo que debía sentir aquel rubio, habría hecho lo mismo con tal de apartarse para esperar a ser cazado… _para, así, enfrentarse al cazador cara a cara_ , como dejó ver Gakushū, que había actuado de ese modo sin ser consciente de que seguía aquel mismo plan instalado en la cabeza de su rival desde que puso su mira en él.

Acorralándolo tras esquivar su primer intento de movimiento, quiso establecer _y presumir_ su peligrosa dominancia al doblar su brazo detrás de la espalda y empujarle contra la fría reja que habían tenido delante.

—Vas a explicarte, _ahora mismo_.

Sus orbes violetas centellaban con furia mientras sus palabras ordenaban con desprecio, causando bastante controversia en el pelirrojo, quien sonreía sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos por disimular el revivir sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre su oído y su cuerpo mucho más cerca —y apegado al propio— de lo que debía estar permitido en una institución tan afamada… en vez de prestarle algo de atención al dolor que empezaba a recorrerle, gracias a la incómoda postura y presión, leve pero presente e, igualmente, logrando el cometido de inmovilizarlo.

Si percibía el aura intimidante que desprendía —siendo intencional o no—, poco importaba lo siniestro que aparentase ser ese mimado. A su parecer, nada pasaba de otro capricho más _del hijo del director_ ,no importaba qué intentara hacer creerle a él o a cualquiera que pudiera verles.

— ¿A qué más crees que podría venir hasta aquí, Asano?

—Nunca te fuiste de este lugar.

Gakushū lo sabía y Karma debería haberlo notado desde el principio; y si eso había sido tan obvio —aún con sus envidiables habilidades para el sigilo— también debía serlo el hecho de que ambos sabían por qué el otro revisaba constantemente su celular.

 _Así que los genios sí pensaban igual_ … y se torturaban viendo una dolorosa y furtiva foto de su desamor dormido _para recordarse ese error en cada vistazo_.

Si antes no rió amargamente, ese fue su momento para hacerlo.

—Entiendes a lo que me refiero… _y lo que busco,_ Asano _._

— ¿Eso quiere decir que apareciste a fastidiar durante otro rato más? —Inquirió, arrastrando las palabras al presionar más, buscando un quejido que tardó en llegar por cortesía de la terquedad de Karma—. Porque eso lo hiciste muy bien antes, además de provocar que más de la mitad de _mí clase_ empezara a odiarme.

Entrecerrando la mirada, el pelirrojo borró su mueca y le hizo a un lado, sin escatimar en cuanto tosquedad se trataba.

 _Todo volvía a tratarse de él…_

—No; lo que hice fue sacarte de esa idealizada burbuja que te estabas creando para salvar algo tan estúpido como tu orgullo —corrigió, haciéndole callar mucho antes de que, siquiera, pensara en algo con qué contraatacar—… y seguir destrozando cada minúscula parte de ella antes de que te mantuvieras más tiempo sin tratar de comprender los sentimientos de alguien más.

Hubo otra pequeña pausa, siendo esa en la que Gakushū mantuvo la mirada esquiva al tiempo que el de la Clase E se cruzó de brazos, expectante y sin querer repasar qué es lo que había terminado por confesar para evitar que algún tipo de pena le invadiera y arruinara todo.

— ¿Qué clase de discurso vas a tratar de darme ahora? —susurró, sonando perfectamente como un niño con el ego herido.

— ¿Discurso? —Tras parpadear, sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por el tono, negó con cierto alivio—. No soy tu padre o alguien que se pueda tomar el tiempo necesario como para intentar lavarte el cerebro con una burda charla.

—No serviría de nada. Mi cerebro es bastante superior a los que se dejan influenciar así de rápido.

—Lo sé, _lo sé…_ por eso mismo nunca intentaría algo así —ignorando la soberbia anterior, lo comentó con una sonrisa entre dientes que logró contagiar, _al menos durante una mínima fracción de segundo_ , al rubio— aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

Fue el turno del pelirrojo de apartar la vista, apenas alcanzándose a escuchar cuando chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

—Supongo que… ¿aquí me tienes _de vuelta_? —soltó, bastante bajo como para lograr distinguirse bien, sabiendo que para el líder de los Virtuosos sería más importante apreciar su débil sonrojo que lo que podría haber querido decir con eso.

 _Y lo era_ , en parte, y porque después de darse unos segundos para relacionar su actuar con lo tenso que seguían estando sus labios fruncidos, la mirada escondida con el flequillo y los puños apretados, _todo tenía sentido_.

Aprovechando aquel pack por completo, Gakushū sonrió con su petulancia diaria, no esa copia barata que desperdició al querer pavonearse estúpidamente frente a los demás durante la asamblea estudiantil.

— ¿Cómo debería tomar eso?

Listo para empezar a gritarle cuando volvió a alzar la vista —antes de que algún tic se instalara en uno de sus párpados, harto e irritado—, se vio atrapado nuevamente entre el cuerpo del rubio y la reja que tenía olvidada detrás, a la que terminó reaccionando por el quejido metalizado que sintió ante el impacto contra su espalda.

Con algo similar al nerviosismo, Karma dejó escapar una risilla, producto de lo imprevisto que notaba el encontrarse _tan reducido_ frente a alguien que ni siquiera era un asesino o, al menos, estaba en contacto con uno de ellos. _Su padre era otro tema en la discusión._

—Algo me dice que sabes cómo tomarlo —murmuró sin apartarse de aquellos orbes violetas, no sólo porque el chico tenía ambos brazos pasando a cada lado de su cuello mientras sus manos permanecían apoyadas y apretando la reja; brillando una vez más en su ensombrecido rostro, realmente daba el aspecto de que no quería que se despegara pronto de ellos.

—Quizá.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se adueñó de aquella sonrisa ladeada —con la debida fuerza de la necesidad— que se atrevió a develar lo que quería trasmitirle desde el principio: _él no era el único egoísta que quería quedárselo para sí mismo…_ y que, mientras siguiera vivo, no le dejaría ir.

No necesitaban palabras melosas o intentos de disculpas de por medio mientras pudieran seguir dándose a entender porque… _si no era comiéndose el uno al otro en pleno patio de aquel campus_ , ¿de qué otra forma podrían hacer las ansiadas paces?

Según Karma, _con mordidas_.

—Lo tenías ganado —explicó seriamente ante la fulminante mirada del rubio tras notar la evidencia en su expuesto hombro—, desde hace mucho.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿casualmente después de ver a algunas de esas cariñosas chicas "de mi harem"?

—Sakakibara —rectificó antes de morderlo en el cuello, más fuerte y simple por ser más visible desde cualquier ángulo posible—; eso debería dejarlo suficientemente claro, Asano-kun… para él y para ti.

—Sabes que Ren podría ser capaz de usar una correa por toda Kunugigaoka si se lo pidiera y guiara, ¿no?

— ¿Tengo que tomar eso como que "si yo no la uso, Sakakibara lo hará en mi lugar"?

— ¿Tal vez?—respondió, apoyando su frente contra la del pelirrojo… para terminar por sonreír arrogantemente cuando otro ansioso beso apareció como respuesta e, indudablemente, indicativo de una nueva y larga secuencia que estaba por reanudarse.

A la eventual mañana siguiente —aunque nadie entendiese _y siguiese sin preguntar, al menos, por qué uno llevaba un llamativo collar acorde a la correa con la que se paseaba el otro_ —, tanto el grupo de los Virtuosos como Koro-sensei fueron a agradecerle en persona al director por… lo que sea que había hecho para que tanto Karma como Gakushū volviesen a ser los mismos _raros_ odiosos arrogantes con los que ya sabían cómo lidiar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Lo sé, _pasó tanta cosa para terminar casi en nada pero.._. estos dos son demasiado exagerados 7u7 (?) y el drama debía cesar tan pronto como apareció~... además de que, en retrospectiva, creo que podría servir de precuela _algo_ alterna al canon de los temas #20  & #21 9v9 (?).**

 ** _Aún siendo tsundere, sigo viendo a Gakushū bastante yandere_ :'v —no más que Nagisa pero... debía decirlo (?—, aunque espero que haya gustado algo n/n ya que~, _¡mañana vuelven más momentos sinsentido en sus vidas :'D!_**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	25. Zero to hero (and zero again)

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Quisiera tener una excusa, pero el tema me tentó demasiado a crear este mini-desastre y es exclusivamente su culpa (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#25;  
Zero to hero (and zero again).**

* * *

 **N** o se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona heroica —aún cuando aceptase que eso le llamaba la atención de la saga de Sonic Ninja— pero, frente a las determinadas circunstancias, sentía no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. A su vez, tampoco se veía a sí mismo como el acosador que parecía ser al seguir a Gakushū y a Ren desde una distancia prudente con tal de poder hacer la gracia de encontrárselos y decir que se trataba del destino… _queriendo interrumpir su cita_ _con Sakakibara._

Pero esa tarde debía ser diferente a lo que tenía planeado, casi del mismo modo que sucedió con la fallida tentativa de asesinato cuando secuestraron a Kanzaki y Kayano durante el viaje escolar.

En vez de ser rebeldes de preparatorias, quienes habían aparecido detrás de ambos prodigios parecían ser ladrones sacados de alguna mala adaptación de live-action aunque, ni siendo así lucían menos amenazantes de lo que debían ser… hasta que el castaño hizo callar al autoproclamado líder de un certero puñetazo en la nariz, lo bastante fuerte para noquearlo instantáneamente, presumir al tronarse los dedos y mirar a los otros dos restantes con la misma sonrisa pacífica de antes.

— ¿Alguien más quiere ser el siguiente en tratar de robarle a un par de estudiantes _comunes y corrientes_?

Obviamente, la respuesta de ambos tipos restantes fue de tomar por los brazos al tercero y alejarse —arrastrándolo sin cuidado— lo más rápido que podían avanzar sus piernas. Con esa misma velocidad, Karma aprovechó a acercarse, disimulando su llegada pero no el aparente asombro que tenía.

—Y decían que yo era agresivo —molestó directamente al más alto, dejando escapar cierta sorna a pesar de que sólo buscaba una charla casual que le bastase para sacarlo de en medio.

—Los genios aprenden rápido a defenderse —respondió con la misma calma a pesar de mantener la vista por donde se habían ido los ladrones— y a realizar cualquier actividad con sólo observar, adaptar y aplicarse —resumió con serenidad que hizo pasar por modestia… para desagrado del pelirrojo.

—Habla por lo del festival —comentó luego de una ligera mueca de aversión, buscando la aprobación del rubio, que fue fácil y desganada en ese asunto—. Quisieron lucirse demasiado con todos los invitados especiales y el controlado itinerario, ¿eh? Digno de la Clase A…

—Akabane, ¿qué buscas con todo esto?

— ¿Siempre debo tener malas intenciones o ganar algo a costa de otros?

—Casi parecía que nos alabaste —apuntó Ren, y en eso ni siquiera el de ojos dorados podía discutir… porque no le convenía.

—Estaba de paso para investigar y me topé con una exhibición gratuita de violencia —soltó, igualando el tono al de alguien vago que se excusa al abrir la puerta diciendo que recién se despertó—, y… ¿eso no está penalizado en Kunugigaoka? Porque mi amigo fue llevado a la Clase E por romper una tonta regla para ayudar a su familia y…

—Tú por tu gentil comportamiento hacia los demás, todos los sabemos —resumió Gakushū, rodando los ojos—. Te preguntaría que "a dónde quieres llegar" pero, siendo en defensa propia, no cuenta como romper alguna regla establecida.

— ¿No?

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —repitió con más saña que antes pero, antes de siquiera reaccionar, Karma le había tomado por el cuello y… le había besado, así de simple.

Y tan simple como el golpe cerrado que le quitó el aliento en el acto.

Así como Ren había pasado de ser _un cero_ a un héroe en un parpadeo, el pelirrojo sentía que había pasado exactamente por lo contrario…aunque ver la expresión de ese castaño valió el dolor ganado, no sobrepasó la sensación de satisfacción al recostarse contra el cuerpo del líder en supuesta espera porque el malestar pasase.

—Ese g-golpe… no fue en defensa propia, A-Asano-kun —logró articular, sin lograr que se ignorase lo adolorido que había quedado, lo que ayudó a que su imagen no hiciese por verse más que lastimera a los ojos de los que se quedaban viendo el panorama, curiosos.

—Lo sé. Fue porque te lo merecías —aclaró sin pena alguna el de orbes violetas, precediendo al hecho de indicarle a su compañero, con un gesto, que fuese aclarando cualquier tipo de malentendido con la gente que empezaba a rumorean acerca de ellos.

— ¿Estando indefenso?

—Nunca estás indefenso —declaró soberbiamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca cuando le tomó apresuradamente del cuello de la camisa para devolverle el beso, sólo que, evidentemente, sin la castidad o picardía del primero.

Aunque tan pronto como apareció, desapareció… y lo único que Ren pudo preguntarse luego de darse la vuelta y ver a Karma maldecir con las mejillas totalmente rojas —y, en vano, queriendo alzar a Gakushū por la camisa mientras lograba cansarse y calmarse—, era qué rayos había pasado para que el rubio saludase encantadoramente a todas las chicas que, de un momento a otro, le felicitaban y tomaban fotos desde el celular _sin razón aparente._

— ¿Algo qué decir, Asano-kun? —preguntó el poeta, haciéndose el desconcertado una vez se percató como las manos de aquel par estaban entrelazadas, a pesar de que el de la Clase E tratase de alejar o esconder la suya detrás de su cuerpo o dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Sólo que, la próxima vez que alguna pandilla de imbéciles crea que tiene una oportunidad para, al menos, tratar de tocarme… deja que le den una buena paliza a Akabane antes de entrometerte y "salvarme" cuando sabes que no lo necesito —respondió sin fingir su sonrisa, alzando la mano de ambos y señalándola con la otra para entablar el punto en caso de que su compañero no lo hubiese notado antes.

—La princesa ha hablado.

Y el segundo golpe valió la pena del mismo modo que el primero.

Al menos, tenía una buena anécdota y razón para ir de lentes de sol a la Clase E y relatar lo ocurrido cuando Koro-sensei lo destacase entre el resto. _No sería un príncipe, pero sí el héroe en brillante armadura que se había quedado con lo que quería… aún si no había llegado al final de la historia._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Estereotipos, estereotipos... pero ahora siento la necesidad de imaginarme a cierto rubio/pelinaranja con un cutie vestido rosa (?), y esta vez culpo a cuando Karma hizo de caballero (?).  
** **Dejando las boberías de lado x/D, todo el drama pasado hizo que me gustara como quedó este bobo capítulo~, así que trataré de creer que pasó algo similar delante de esta pantalla uvu(8).**

 _ **¡Mañana, nuevo capítulo~!**_ **Que sigue acercando más al final del conjunto 9/9...**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	26. A proposal, and a refusal

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ 1400 palabras exactas del capítulo en sí :'D (?) y, desde ya, prometo que en la tarde pasaré a contestar cómo se debe uvú7... Si mi internet es malo de por sí, con lluvia hace todo mucho más lento 9/9u...  
 _Por cierto, Cynthia (si es que estás leyendo esto :'3), no es el OneShot planeado sobre Gakushū en la Clase E pero... debía usar la situación para el momento y dejar ese plot —junto con otras cosas más x/D— para algo más extenso... que empezaría luego de que esto termine nwn/._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. _¿Hoy?_ A pesar de lo random ****—literal** **— y multishippeo...** **_¡Volvemos con la querida saga de la correa!_**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#26;  
A proposal, and a refusal.**

* * *

 **L** a Clase E no era, ni por asomo, el infierno que el director le hacía ver a los demás para que reforzaran sus esfuerzos; eso era lo que le hacía sentir desubicado en vez de superior, como creyó que pasaría cuando accedió a permanecer una semana ahí a cambio de que Karma se dejase, al menos, un collar de perro que fuera acorde a su correa porque quizá —y muy remotamente _quizá_ — se había propasado un poco con el tema…

 _«Ya que el pobrecito no recibe el amor suficiente por parte de su padre…»_

Y también se lo había ganado a pulso después de golpearle por instinto, olvidándose de la profesora presente _que decidió que permanecieran en sana convivencia_ si no quería penalizarlo de modo a que eso fuese a su historial y, por ende, terminar siendo degradado de clase.

Aunque Irina Jelavić no luciese tan aburridamente inteligente —como los profesores a los que acostumbraba tratar—, había logrado dar en el blanco sin esforzarse, como si le conociera más allá de saber que era el hijo del director y un experto que dominaba cada cosa que le pusieran delante.

Aparte del Shiota y de Yūma —al que conocía más por coincidir en las reuniones del consejo estudiantil— había logrado aprenderse rápidamente algunos apellidos que le servirían más adelante… como fue el caso de Okuda, Nakamura e Itona, aunque el confesar que el último había sido por culpa de los aspectos que compartía con Karma sonaría como si estuviese obsesionado con su pseudo-rival, ¿no? Y eso era lo último que sentía por aquel fastidioso pelirrojo…

— _Lo último…_

—Asano-kun, estás distraído. —La voz del tutor _patéticamente disfrazado_ logró sobresaltando, provocando una pequeña risa en el único alumno a su lado, que trató de ser fulminado con la mirada de inmediato… aunque eso sólo generase un muy-bien-disimulado beso lanzado cuando le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Puedes segur el ritmo del grupo o necesitas algún tipo de asistencia especial con algún…?

—Estoy completamente bien —cortó de manera mecánica y naturalmente firme, y hubiese agregado algo más para convencerlo de no haber sido irónicamente interrumpido.

—Sólo que Asano-kun se quedó pensando en una de las miles de ideas sobre propuestas de casamiento de las que terminó hablando Bitch-sensei cuando cambiamos de tema para que se distrajese con Karasuma-sensei —soltó alegremente Karma, contrarrestando la mueca que volvía a dibujarse en el otro—. Podría verse bien con un vestido de novia; no tan bien como Nagisa-kun pero…

Tuvo que esquivar el libro —que terminó impactando en medio del rostro de Terasaka— después de que Gakushū se pusiera de pie, tan soberbio como siempre.

—Eres el de la correa, Akabane —le recordó, señalándola para que el de ojos dorados llevara una mano para tantearse el collar del que, efectivamente, caía la faja—; no tienes derecho a decidir nada por el estilo.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como que quieres que yo use un pomposo vestido blanco?

—El blanco es por la pureza de las vírgenes —apuntó Itona, devolviéndole una probada de la medicina que solía usar para callarle la boca a todo el mundo—; dudo mucho que te quede algo así.

—El enano tiene razón —presumió el rubio, ignorando con creces cómo el albino terminaba por romper el lápiz que usaba mientras le veía por el rabillo del ojo, mascullando cosas a las que no le prestó atención—. Tal vez puedas usar algún color tomate que vaya a juego con el color de tu cara en estos momentos…

El golpe que Karma trató de darle quedó atascado en la palma de la mano del otro del mismo modo que también lo fue el segundo ataque que, en vez de tratar de dar en su pómulo, buscó —en vano— su abdomen.

— ¡Chicos! —Koro-sensei estaba sumamente en alerta, haciendo uso de parte de su súper velocidad para llegar al par en discordia y separarles, alzándolos de los respectivos cuellos de sus camisas—. ¡La violencia nunca soluciona nada!

Después de darse una mirada cargada de escepticismo —que lució como si se hubiesen visto en un espejo durante un momento—, a la vez voltearon hacia el mayor tras enarcar una ceja; uno porque sabía que la Clase E había mejorado por tener que asesinarlo para salvar al mundo y el otro por puro recelo hacia el educador.

—Además, si esto fuera un manga, fuera de detectives o yaoi… ya sabemos cómo solucionarían las cosas —soltó Fuwa, con un ligero sonrojo y los ojos brillando luego de que escenas variadas pasen por su mente como flashes.

—No, realmente no lo sabemos… y tampoco queremos hacerlo —murmuró Maehara con pesadez, sólo ganándose mirada confusas por parte de algunos de sus amigos.

—De cualquier forma, me niego a casarme con Akabane, sea en esta vida o en cualquier otra —advirtió caprichosamente el Asano, cruzado de brazos y mirando en dirección opuesta a donde Karma estaba.

— ¿De qué hablas? Nunca te propuse (ni te propondría) nada —espetó de inmediato, queriendo pararse con firmeza para encararlo… cosa que estaba fuera de sus límites gracias Koro-sensei.

—Tampoco es como si quisiera que lo hicieras —siguió del mismo modo, enfurruñado con no verle.

—Y yo que creía que no se podía ser más tsundere que Hayami —comentó Okajima, ganándose la aprobación de Chiba y Sugaya al mismo tiempo.

—Puedo escucharlos —susurró la de cabello naranja, causándoles un respingo de manera involuntaria antes de pasar a apreciar la expresión de Gakushū sin que éste lo notase— y… también creo que tienen algo de razón —admitió con cierta pena al volver la vista a su cuaderno de apuntes.

—Y si la reina tsundere lo dice… ¡entonces es cierto! —Vociferó bobamente Nakamura—. ¡Esos dos terminarán casados mucho antes que Bitch-sensei y Karasuma-sensei!

— ¿Y-Y por qué no antes que Y- Yūma-kun y Maehara? —mosqueó Kurahashi después de que su amor no correspondido por aquel profesor fuera recordado.

— ¿E-Eh?

—O… Nagisa y Kayano —siguió la de ojos verdes, ignorando al par de chicos (sonrojados al verse, sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar al respecto) por estar siendo reconfortada por Yada y Hara mientras seguía con sus lastimeros sollozos.

— ¿N-Nosotros? —preguntó Nagisa, rascando su mejilla a la vez que la de cabello verde escondía las manos detrás de su espalda y miraba en otra dirección, silbando.

—Takebayashi y Okuda también podrían ser —rememoró sin Megu al querer darle ánimos también, tomando por sorpresa al par de lentes, que terminó por sonrojarse débil y torpemente… al contrario de Maehara e Isogai, en donde Okano se vio forzada a terminar interviniendo para solucionar el griterío por parte del rubio.

— ¿Hablan en serio? —Incrédulo, el de la Clase A se había limitado a ver cómo los alumnos, en un desordenado orden, comenzaban a ir armando parejas entre sí con tal de dispersar la atención de los docentes mencionados, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. ¿Y no hará nada al respecto? —demandó saber a Koro-sensei, bastante indignado con el sistema que veía.

—Le gustan los chismes amorosos —tuvo que responderle Karma por lo bajo, notando lo embelesado que estaba aquel pulpo con toda su clase defendiendo y negando todo tipo de amor, al grado de distraerlo tanto que volvió a depositarlos suavemente sobre la madera, empezando a notarse rosado a través del disfraz—. Déjalo que se divierta un poco —agregó burlonamente, aún si había llegado a percatarse del tirón de su correa.

— ¿Lo dices porque…?

Entre tanto alboroto, el que se besuqueasen en la esquina —convenientemente escondida gracias al espacio que ocupaba la maquinaria tapada de Ritsu y las cortinas de la ventana más cercana—sería lo menos a lo que le prestarían atención… si es que alguno de los dos no intentaba propasarse absurdamente con el otro, como indicaban aquellos violáceos ojos al ceder ante la curiosa idea tan rápido como dejó de prestarle atención a sus compañeros temporales.

—Sigue siendo sin ningún tipo de compromiso —aclaró, esperando una respuesta acorde que le diera la pauta para contraatacar de cualquier modo posible.

—Tratándose de ti, ¿quién querría otra cosa?

No se casarían pero, después de todo, tendrían garantizado pasar un buen rato por lo que durase lo que fuera que _no_ tenían… todavía. ¿ _El matrimonio no era el lazo formal que ataba a dos personas?_ Al tratarse de Karma, eso tal vez podría hacerle falta… para sacarle algún beneficio a futuro.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Traté de empezarlo de nuevo cuando no me convenció y, aunque casi completé la versión 'alterna', creo que me había encariñado con este vago episodio al irla terminando... así que medio-dejé _eso otro_ para otro tema de los que quedan :'D y decir más sería dar spoiler (?).**

 **26 completos, _¡y quedarán sólo 3 más por delante luego del nuevo capítulo de mañana~!_ Porque la tortura debe acabar (?).**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: De casualidad, ¿alguien con alguna idea sobre la tal 'Princesa Lea' u.ó?_**


	27. Complete rejection

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Blair tiene la culpa de esto uvú... y yo la restante por llevarlo a cabo B/D (?).**

 _ **Y Cynthia~; ¡realmente me siento halagada B/D! Espero que este capítulo también sea te tu agrado~ y... nup, como era un estudiante 'temporal' prefirieron dejarlo con la intriga en la clase 7u7 (?).**_

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#27;  
Complete rejection.**

* * *

 **D** esde la ventana del aula, les vio besarse como cualquier pareja normal haría, aún si estaban sentados sobre la escalinata que conectaba la cabaña de la Clase E con el patio armado improvisadamente por Koro-sensei _. Y le había causado una curiosidad diferente a cuando Bitch-sensei besó a Nagisa frente a todos_ ; era obvio que ese beso no era una de las miles de tácticas que tenía esa mujer, pero el que compartían Maehara e Isogai cuando creían que nadie les veía… era completamente distinto. Se percibía cálido, amoroso, _real_ … y le causaba querer probar algo similar en alguien más en cuanto fuera posible.

Volviendo la vista a la clase antes de que los otros dos le notasen, pasó sus orbes de manera inquisitiva por cada uno de los alumnos del grupo sin lograr determinar quién sería perfecto para el experimento. Nagisa, siendo el mejor candidato, sabía que no serviría de ninguna forma; sentía que sería algo similar a lo que la rubia había querido trasmitirles con la comparación de una chica de cabaret que tenía que tratar de seducir al cliente que terminaría resultando ser su mismo padre… sólo que con otros aspectos y en otro contexto, _por supuesto_.

Fue entonces que le recordó. No sabía si por la misma anécdota de su profesora —que usaría como una cruel broma apenas tuviese oportunidad— o por una de esas raras casualidades del destino, pero tampoco le importaba rebuscar qué era lo que podría haberle indicado a recordar a su perfecto conejillo de indias.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aprovechó lo inmersos que todos los presentes están en sus conversaciones para encaminarse hacia el puesto de Isogai y tomar una carpeta que, como quiso creer, debía pertenecer al consejo estudiantil.

— _Ikumegu_ , avísale a Koro-sensei cuando regrese que sólo fui a dejar el papeleo de Yūma-kun al edificio principal porque él no deja de besuquearse con Maehara afuera, ¿bien?

Importándole sólo la alerta que había desencadenado en los interesados en el chisme, salió del salón con el folio en manos, casi presumiéndolo. Después de todo, ese era su pase de entrada para otra arriesgada broma —con intento de venganza— contra la Clase A.

* * *

— ¿ **Q** ué haces _tú_ aquí?

— ¿Por qué esa falta de hospitalidad hacia mí, Asano-kun? —Con una cara triste, negó varias veces antes de extender la carpeta con montones de hojas—. Me pidieron que viniera a dejar esto.

—Si era solamente eso, ya puedes irte —contestó, tomándolo sin despegar la vista de su mirada dorada… hasta que, al tironear, frunció el entrecejo y siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió de la forma más inocente que pudo entonar, sin ceder—. Pareciera que tienes problemas con tomar un tonto sobre…

—No los tendría si los soltaras.

—Si sigues haciendo fuerza, terminarás rompiéndolos.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que los tome de otra manera? —rezongó entre dientes, recibiendo una media sonrisa a cambio.

—Pidiéndolo por favor.

—Estás bromeando.

—De hecho —confesó, tornando más burlona y firme su mueca al adelantar un paso en la sala, comprobando que no había más que mesas con papeles y sillas completamente vacías—, sólo tenía en mente otra cosa así de simple.

Resoplando, una vez Karma se sentó al borde de uno de los apilados escritorios, Gakushū cerró la puerta y cruzó brazos, apoyándose en ella para verle.

—Y será algo que no me agrade.

—No estaría del todo seguro —comentó con comodidad, alzando hombros antes de, con un típico gesto, indicarle que se acercara—; no perderías nada y ganarías el papeleo de la Clase E sin tener que ir hasta esa tediosa montaña para buscarlo —agregó con picardía al volver a mostrarle el sobre que mantenía al lado de su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué rayos tienes en mente, Akabane?

—Si te acercaras podrías saberlo.

—Si me acercara lo más probable es que te golpee.

—Y yo te devolvería el golpe, así que empezaríamos un círculo vicioso sobre violencia y orgullo —bromeó, consiguiendo cansar rápidamente al rubio para que, entre rebufos, accediera a aproximarse a él… sin nunca esperar que le besaría cuando más baja tenía la guardia.

Aún si su cerebro no asimilaba lo que ocurría, Karma parecía querer indicarle que le siguiera cuando continuó amoldando sus labios contra los suyos y quitando varios mechones que estorbaban sobre su rostro… aunque no pasó nada más después de que el pelirrojo no sólo se alejase por falta de aire, sino para observar atentamente si había habido algún cambio en el Asano porque, para que no lo golpease como primer instinto, debía haber una razón lógica escondida.

— ¿Eso era todo? —A pesar de mantener un leve sonrojo en las mejillas para la indiferencia que destilaba su mirada, su voz salió incrédula—. ¿Sólo viniste por un beso?

—Podría decirse —contestó fácil, dejando los brazos descansar sobre los hombros del otro—, pero si quieres algo más…

Obviamente, cuando hizo esa broma, nunca tuvo en cuenta en la postura que había quedado, siendo ello el detonante de su temperamental enrojecimiento cuando, aprovechándose de toda la situación, Gakushū pasó a levantarle ambas rodillas —haciendo que éstas rodeasen su cadera— apenas lo dejó tumbado sobre el escritorio en el que se mantenía.

— ¿No te vas a quejar? —burló con soberbia, disfrutando más de lo que debía la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Karma mientras pensaba lo más rápido que podía cómo salir de ese embrollo.

Igualmente, mucho antes de que cualquiera dijese algo más o tratara de moverse, el sonar de la puerta al abrirse lo dejó bastante petrificados por igual; especialmente al de la Clase E debido a que, de dónde se encontraba, pudo ver directamente otro par de orbes violetas clavarse en él, primero confundidos pero, luego, apacibles.

—Asano-kun, por favor, reserva este tipo de comportamiento para lugares más privados —comentó el director, pasando únicamente a tomar el sobre que Karma había llevado de un extremo a otro—, y ten más consideración con Akabane-kun que, aunque esté de más decirlo, está invitado a cenar esta noche con nosotros.

De repente, el ser tragado por la tierra —o que la misma explotara _por arte de magia_ — no resultaba tan trágico como podría serlo bajo otra situación… _¡Sólo le habían faltado pocos segundos para acobardarse, negarse y evitar toda la vergüenza que vivía y la que estaría por vivir!_

Definitivamente su karma se estaba volviendo más rutinario que antes.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Que en un spin-off aludieran al karma de Karma me mató xD y... eso explica cosas (?) o parte de la pésima suerte que le he dado al pobre... porque todos sabemos que lo que ha sufrido ese cutie pelirrojo es injusto :v (?) y cuán recompensado debe serlo... eventualmente x'D.**

 **Mañana~, _¡algo situado en el emblemático capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada del anime_ 7v7 _! ¿Qué~?_ No se podía desperdiciar eso :'D (?).**

 **Y sin nada que decir (además de esperar que haya gustado x3, como de costumbre~)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	28. Come away! Come away!

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Pasando a Mach 20 por cuestiones... variadas (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, sólo algo de dulce OoC por el momento uwo. Como dije, situado en el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#28;  
Come away! Come away!**

* * *

— _ **A**_ _sano…?_

Aquel alumno de intercambio invitado para el evento deportivo — _y sólo para ello, no por el intento de tener más ventaja sobre el equipo contrario_ — llamaba desde el exterior del vestuario, bastante cauteloso para lo que se podría pensar gracias a la destreza que había demostrado o a su impresionante físico. Al no poder adentrarse luego de bajar el pestillo, lo primero que se preguntó fue si había quedado trancado interiormente…Sin embargo, unos ruidos combinados con una breve serie de golpes le hicieron volverse a formular la cuestión principal, desatando una incrédula curiosidad instantánea.

— _Kevin, wait…_ —respondió como pudo el de ojos violetas; lejos del problema de la barrera del lenguaje, con lo que debía tratar… no tenía punto alguno de comparación—. _I'm kinda busy right now._

Karma se hacía paso dentro de su ropa deportiva mientras seguía marcando su cuello en una secuencia de leves mordidas o succiones que conseguían dejar aquel recorrido rojizo y húmedo como prueba de la meta cumplida y, cuando iba a ser rezongado por Gakushū, le bastaba cambiar de objetivo para mantenerle con la boca —y lengua— bastante ocupada como para ser incapaz de coordinar o articular algo comprensible.

Era diabólico, _perfecto y diabólico._

— _Are you… sure, Asano?_

Y para colmo, con Kevin entrometiéndose más de la cuenta en el momento menos necesario, aquel demonio de cabello rojo parecía disfrutar el doble de estar festejando la victoria de su clase _a su propio modo_.

— _I'm fine, Kevin_ —volvió a decir, guardando la calma a pesar de estar siendo despojado de la campera celeste—. _Perfectly fine_ … —añadió después, más para sí mismo que para el otro, todo por dedicarle una rápida mirada a su rival que, sin perder el tiempo, dejó a un lado su remera tras sentarse sobre su cómodo regazo.

— ¿Seguirás siendo igual de engreído a pesar de haber perdido otra vez _contra los perdedores de la clase final, y enfrente de todos_? —le susurró Karma, mirándolo con soberbia y malicia desde arriba… sólo para terminar cayendo al duro suelo sin algún tipo de compasión.

—Créeme que esos errores no se volverá a repetir, Akabane —advirtió con el mismo tono bajo y despectivo al ponerse de pie, dispuesto a ignorarle para pasar a arreglarse en el espejo, encargarse de tapar las marcas rojizas luego de limpiar cualquier rastro de saliva, lavarse las manos y darle una estúpida excusa al americano que le esperaba fuera… tan sólo si no hubiese olvidado un factor.

 _De haber encontrado las llaves donde las dejó guardadas, podría haber seguido ese metódico plan sin más problemas._

—No pensabas que todo ese toqueteo de antes era por simple afecto, ¿cierto, Asano-kun? —Burló, presumiendo desde el helado suelo el par de llaves que tanto rebuscaba entre su ropa, feliz por verle fruncir el entrecejo y maldecirle entre dientes—. Si las quieres, vas a tener que venir a buscarlas…

— _Are you fucking kidding me!?_

— _Come at me, sweetheart..._

Sin poder creérselo —no sólo por la estúpida sonrisa que le dedicaba el muchacho al mecer el juego de llaves, como si fuese comida llamando a un animal—, el rubio se limitó a apretar los puños, ignorando el pequeño tic en su párpado izquierdo luego de escucharle.

—Akabane…

— _Yes, babe?_

— _Fuck you_ —soltó con tal sinceridad que Karma no pudo hacer más que carcajear con fuerza, tomando como extra que eso llamaría más la atención del estudiante que se mantenía atento fuera del vestuario.

— _What makes you think you'd top?_ —respondió pícaramente, limpiándose alguna lagrimilla que había escapado para cuando volvía a chocar la espalda contra la frialdad del piso.

— _This_.

Siendo lo único que tuvo aclarar al mirarle fijamente a los ojos, no le besó; en cambio, bajándole tortuosamente lento los pantalones deportivos —y, de paso, el boxer—, le dio a entender que pronto pasaría a situar sus piernas de forma más conveniente para ambos… _o de voltearlo_ , si así era más fácil tener el sexo casual que el pelirrojo había ido a buscar, _creyendo que por culpa de la derrota buscaría la forma de huir de tal humillación o de refugiarse en la oficina de su padre._

Mientras los colores en su rostro iban aumentando al compás de sus palpitaciones, _todo por culpa de lo ágil y determinado que se veía el Asano menor sobre él_ , lo único que su alertada mente podía procesar era el «shit» que no pudo terminar gritando —y/o repitiendo hasta cansarse— por simple orgullo... y por evitar satisfacer más el del otro.

— _Come off it!_ —Incorporándose tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió tras notar la ladina sonrisa que le era dedicada apenas la ropa bajó más de lo que pensó que habría _como límite_ , le empujó con fuerza con la mano que no trataba de subirse apresuradamente los pantalones antes de retroceder—. _Move away, piece of…!_

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Gakushū le calló con lo que le debía: un beso que no fue nada sutil o delicado, ni siquiera por compensar lo que pareció la tentativa de una violación apenas algunos momentos atrás.

— _Coward…_

— _Rapist._

— _Dumbass._

— _Douchebag!_

Cada intercambio de palabras era un golpe diferente; no físico, pero su equivalente seguía siendo un posesivo cambio de roles apenas uno abría la boca para aportar algo diferente a la contienda privada… hasta perder —por completo—el hilo de la discusión.

Y aún si Kevin mantenía la oreja pegada a la puerta para seguir escuchando todas esas declaraciones de amor profundo… seguía siendo lo mismo; más de la mitad no le creerían al extranjero y, los que sí, le reconocerían por haber sido el único capaz de _domar_ a la infernal bestia de la Clase E, y cada moretón y cortada era como una condecoración del presumible logro del que, tarde o temprano, el director terminaría enterado.

— _Come away, Kevin…_

— _Get the fuck out!_

Al fin y al cabo, tampoco nadie le había dado el derecho a quedarse presenciándolo, no importaba cuan aspirante a voyerista fuera, y aunque Karma lo encontrara divertido, Gakushū estaba más que harto de tratar de manejar el raro acento con el que hablaba el pelirrojo a la vez de la insistencia del extranjero.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **No sé qué pasó pero... me encantó escucharles en ese episodio, por poco que durara y, en honor a eso... Kevin hizo aparición (?). Y espero que gustase x'3 además de que... no tenga tantos errores como creo que tiene x/D por la poca 'revisión' que pude darle 9/9...**

 ** _En fin~_ , ¡mañana, nuevo tema _fuera de contexto_ ~!**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	29. Die, die, die, my darling!

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ A una del final... _¿alguien creyó que esto podría ir tan lejos x'D?_**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. _Como era de prever, insinuaciones y apenas más OoC de lo normal xD._**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#29;  
Die, die, die, my darling!**

* * *

 _¿_ _ **A**_ _qué persona cuerda se le podría haber ingeniado tal estupidez y, a su vez, haber tenido el descaro suficiente de hacerla intentar pasar por una coherente excusa?_ Si a esa cuestión se le quitase lo de «cuerdo», Akabane Karma entraba muy bien en los posibles resultados… aún cuando le involucrase de una forma demasiado directa como penosa.

 _Y pensar que todo había comenzado de una forma extremadamente boba…_

— ¿Pensando en alguien? —A pesar de no sobresaltarlo, logró que el rubio le devolviese la brusca mirada—. Más te vale que sea en mí y no en Sakakibara.

Un chasquido de lengua y una media sonrisa soberbia fueron sus primeras respuestas, dado que por parte del «castigo» de Irina, ambos pasaron a ser los únicos encargados de limpiar la clase después de que un disfrazado Koro-sensei terminase su horario de enseñanza.

—Hasta pensar en el polvo a limpiar es más gratificante que molestarme en pensar en ti, Akabane —sentenció sin ninguna pizca de simpatía cuando el otro pasó a apoyarse en su escoba para verle mejor—. Limítate a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.

—Si uso un collar con correa no es porque vaya a obedecer cada cosa que digas.

—Estoy consciente de que no cuentas con la capacidad para ello…

—Porque, en primer lugar: no estamos bajo las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Y?

—En segundo: si te propusiera que tú fueses el de la correa, serías demasiado cobarde para aceptar el reto —soltó, dándose la vuelta para acentuar más su fingido interés en una nueva apuesta… y aumentar la curiosidad que se estaría desatando en Gakushū.

— ¿Qué clase de "cosa" usarías tú? —Inquirió, evitando que el pelirrojo no marchase al tironearle indiferentemente de la faja, recordándole el cómo seguían unidos, interior y exteriormente—. Dijiste algo sobre "igualdad de condiciones" hace un momento.

Nada más que ello bastó para que la sonrisa de Karma se ampliara mientras sus ojos brillaban traviesamente, ignorando si eran vistos por el presidente del consejo estudiantil o no.

—Sé bien dónde buscar… y donde podremos divertirnos un rato.

* * *

 **L** o que Bitch-sensei había escondido en una variada caja secreta no tenía desperdicio alguno; Karma lo sabía de un modo proporcionadamente inverso a lo que Karasuma podría fingir entender sobre el tema.

Mientras la mente del hijo del director trataba de priorizar si era más extraño que una profesora certificada guardase _eso_ en el salón de maestros o si lo era más la naturalidad con la que el pelirrojo revolvía, agarraba —haciendo comentarios bastante inapropiados o inadecuados al hacerlo— y sacaba cosas de ahí, como si no le importase el tenerlo delante, su mirada rígida —y ligeramente perturbada— se mantenía atenta a cada mínimo movimiento o cambio de expresión.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que buscas? —terminó por exigir saber; había pasado demasiado tiempo tolerando la situación y llegar a descubrir por qué.

—Nada más que… ¡esto! —logró decir al mostrarle, enganchado a un sugerente corpiño de encaje oscuro, un par de relucientes esposas.

— ¿Volverás a travestirte? —Receloso a pesar de su soberbia, enarcó una ceja mientras el de la Clase E quitaba velozmente la prenda femenina, sin variar su mueca orgullosamente pícara.

—De hecho, pensaba que si te animabas a ser el de la correa… con esto podría demostrar que aún puedo ganarte teniendo las manos atadas a espalda… o esposadas, en este caso —se jactó con una pequeña risa antes de pasar a dejarlas sobre la mesa, junto con el collar que se terminó quitando al poco tiempo—. ¿Miedo, Asano?

— ¿De ti? —Burló, también riendo cuando posó su vista en el juego de esposas, con una curiosa idea en mente—. Será cosa de niños… mientras nadie nos vea —comentó para, a los pocos segundos, sentir como Karma comenzaba a ajustar el collar de perro alrededor de su cuello.

—No vale arrepentirse —musitó, aunque sus agudos ojos dorados sobre él advertían amenazantemente sobre el reto que acababan de imponerse.

— _Nunca lo haría._

Y por más determinado que hubiese estado al momento de aceptarlo, seguía recordándolas desde que quedó con la cadera pegada al borde de la mesa, las manos como apoyo y Karma tratando de bajarle el cierre de la bragueta, efectivamente, con los dientes y sin quitarle la vista de encima bajo ningún concepto.

Había remplazado el brillo generado por la sed de sangre por uno de los más populares pecados capitales, ¿y qué mejor momento de usar ese as contra el rubio?

— ¿Lo ves, Asano-kun? —La breve pausa que se tomó para seguir desafiándole sólo fue para eso—. Si es por demostrar sumisión, el llevar puesta una correa te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

—Akabane, eres el que está _de rodillas_ frente a mí.

—Pero eres tú el que está más rojo y nervioso que la protagonista de manga shōjo antes de hacerlo con alguien por primera vez —le recordó al enseñarle la lengua, consiguiendo que Gakushū sólo se frustrase más, debiendo limitarse a desquitarse con apretar el borde de la mesa con ambas manos…

Hasta que la insoportable risa de Karma lo volvió en sí, logrando recordarle haber visto una pequeña arma sobre aquel escritorio. Y aún si fuese una réplica con balas de pinturas, podría servirle para callarle; por lo que volvió la vista hacia el corto revólver que Irina había dejado, sin siquiera detenerse a relacionar esas raras actitudes con todo el misterio de la Clase E.

 _Quizá, un susto conseguía que el pelirrojo regresase a su sitio sin rechistar._

Además, era un genio, ¿no? Podía reconocer las cosas a la perfección luego de darle un vistazo… y no tenía nada que perder.

— _Muere._

Y como genio que era, terminó tomando el cuchillo de plástico para apuñalar al de las esposas, por más idiota que sonase esa vez… y todas las demás que le siguieron cuando todo pasó a ser risas, cosquillas y _«¿en verdad creías que iba a hacerlo?»_ sobre la polvorosa madera del suelo en el que terminaron revolcándose hasta que el entrar de uno de los profesores les detuvo en el acto.

 _Tadaomi Karasuma…_

—Sólo practicábamos nuevas tácticas de escape y asesinato —soltó con naturalidad Karma, haciendo lucir las esposadas manos que, aún así, sujetaban firmemente la correa del radicalmente estoico Asano menor, que se abstenía de hacer preguntas o comentarios de cualquier tipo.

— ¿Irina tuvo que ver en esto?

—Por completo.

—Sólo eso necesitaba saber —rebufó el de cabello negro, dándose media vuelta para marcharse del mismo modo del que había entrado a interrumpir—. Sigan con lo suyo, chicos.

Porque si había una persona perfecta que se apenaba por las razones equivocadas pero que podía hacerle frente a situaciones vergonzosas sin titubear… debía tratarse de Akabane Karma, aún si Asano Gakushū _estaba literalmente sobre él e intentando asesinarlo de un nuevo modo bastante curioso._

Tomando en cuenta el singular destello en sus orbes y la ladeada sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer conforme se acercaba más de la cuenta —y por cuenta propia— a su torso descubierto a la vez que una mano se paseaba distraídamente por la parte baja de su vientre, no empezaría a temer por su integridad de no tener las muñecas esposadas.

Empezó a reír, queriendo seguir creyendo que todo seguía siendo parte de un inocente juego…

— ¿Asano…?

—Tranquilo, Akabane… Me encargaré de buscar las llaves de tus esposas para cuando termine _de matarte_ las veces que hagan faltan.

… Que, de inocente nunca había tenido nada.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Censura? ¿Dónde 7v7? Aunque x'D, hablando relativamente en serio... al igual que cualquier cosa que Bitch-sensei podría tener en su arsenal secreto, cualquiera se puede dar una idea de qué terminó pasando _por ahí_ 7u7 y si no... _¿capítulo con una extensión semi-explicativa por aparte~?_ Esto es lo que provocan las correas combinadas junto a esposas cuando la censura del humor/rated T se combinan ;3; (?), _además de la moraleja de que nunca subestimes de esa forma a tu no-novio/rival_ x3.**

 **Whoa... _Última vez que será '¡mañana, nuevo capítulo!'_ Y... ¿se debía recordar xD?**

 **Y sin nada que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	30. Not a happy ending

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco la asombrosa portada que se ve~. Todo es sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Y whoa... Último día... _En verdad llegó el último día_ o/ó... No sé si prepararme para estar de duelo o celebrarlo alocadamente (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sobre BL, sin conexión y variando por lo que toque en el día~. Como era de prever, algo de dulce OoC que... digamos que se acopla a la situación 7v7(8).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#30;  
Not a happy ending.**

* * *

 **S** alvo el promedio académico que, pese a los años, seguía siendo perfecto, nada estaba bien consigo, y ni siquiera tenía noción alguna de desde cuando esa sensación se había apoderado de él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no podía despegar la vista de aquel culpable de orbes doradas que, sonriendo entre dientes, dejaba caer sobre la fina mesa de vidrio una bolsa, de apariencia incomprensiblemente barata a comparación del calzado Gucci que había presumido la noche anterior.

— ¿Esto qué significa, Akabane? —pudo preguntar una vez sus labios fueron liberados del típico beso que quería decir «hola» tras un largo día. Si Karma había querido que se extendiese por algún motivo poco conveniente, era su momento para explicar, detallar y rezar por su vida.

— ¿Tienes idea alguna de cuán difícil me fue encontrar _esta cosa_?

—Mi padre ya tiene la cena de hoy preparada, como de costumbre…

—A pesar de que insista con encargarme de eso una y otra vez —concordó al continuar hablando, ganándose una resentida mirada por culpa de su tono exasperantemente burlón—. Sé cuánto se pueden costear ustedes porque yo mismo sigo comprobándolo…

—Ya que sigues almorzando y/o cenando con nosotros, como si estuvieras en tu propia casa —le recordó Gakushū con sonrisa altanera—, aún cuando estás muy cercano a tener una…

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Prefiero mi propia comida, pero no rechazaré un buen filete como recompensa por tener que hacer de oso de felpa y de muñeca infla… —No terminó por el determinado codazo recibido—. Entendido, sigues sensible con el tema a pesar de que ya es historia vieja —comentó con una nueva sonrisa, divertido a pesar de frotarse el brazo afectado—; ¿pasó algo interesante en tu día, Asano-kun?

Pero el nombrado no dijo nada. Manteniendo la vista perdida en aquella bolsa, quería distraer sus pensamientos centrándolos en calcular cuánto desperdicio había condensado el pelirrojo ahí durante aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos —que le serían recriminados más adelante— terminó por notar por qué el estúpido, desgastado y estampado logo (que con costo se distinguía) se le hacía tan familiar.

Sin molestarse en disimularlo, corrigió la vaga postura que tenía sobre el sofá para ver más de cerca qué era lo que tenía aquella bolsa vieja, entrecerrando la mirada violácea.

—No pudiste…

— ¿No pude qué? —preguntó del modo más inocente que podía entonar, sabiendo perfectamente bien a qué se refería el rubio y por qué el inicio de su desconcierto.

— _¿Trajiste bent_ _ō a la casa?_

Sí; Karma lo tenía donde lo quería, y empezaría a disfrutarlo.

—Al menos, eso me dijeron en la tienda donde lo compré —contestó de forma simple, sentándose a su par para recostarse cómodamente contra él.

—Pero no es uno común y corriente —precisó con más desconfianza, elevando y bajando la bolsa para comprobar su peso, ya que el recipiente no parecía ser una simple bandeja recubierta de plástico, como lo había sido lo que le compró hacía… _unos dos o tres años_ —; además, es demasiado liviano para lo que parece ser y… ¿tiene algo flojo?

—Si no te convence, puedo pedir que me den otro a cambio —sugirió, amagando a ponerse de pie tras señalar con el pulgar donde debía de estar la puerta de entrada— y en una bolsa mejor para…

—No huyas —ordenó, tomándolo de la mano apenas la vista del pelirrojo volvía a situarse en la suya.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Enarcando una ceja, rodó los ojos y resopló, todo por disimular o retrasar la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en su rostro—. No me has dado ningún motivo para querer esconderme detrás de algo o refugiarme en alguien más.

—Eso se debe a que mi hijo es bastante lento a la hora de asimilar ciertos aspectos de la vida, especialmente cuando son referente a lo amoroso —comentó casualmente Gakuhō al acercarse por la parte trasera del mueble, provocando que el respectivo muchacho enrojeciera luego del esperado respingo—. Para haber llegado a estas instancias, deberías saberlo casi tan bien como yo, Karma-kun.

—Ah, sí. —Sonriendo en complicidad con aquel castaño, el nombrado pasó a depositar y estrechar su mano sobre sus piernas—. Olvidé mencionarte que hace unas horas hablé con Asano-san por algunas… recomendaciones, _Sh_ _ū-kun_ …

—Si ustedes dos se aliaron, ya puedo darme por muerto —dijo para sí mismo, encogiéndose levemente en el lugar cuando el frío empezó a remplazar— pero puedo contra eso... ¿Ésta vez cómo planean esclavizarme o humillarme delante de todos?

Sin embargo, en vez de toparse con un par de rostros ensombrecidos y con sonrisas igual de tétricas como alegres, la expresión de su padre y la de su novio era de sorpresa tan pura que, por un mísero instante, le causaron culpabilidad.

—Según parece, el tiempo empeoró considerablemente la capacidad de reacción de alguien —bromeó Karma, recibiendo un predecible empujón del otro—. ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto…

A muestra de lo mucho que podía mantener su madurez, Gakushū apartó la vista conforme extendía la mano libre hacia la bolsa.

—No pudiste guardarla desde que te compré ese feo bentō —masculló, sin dejar en claro si es que pensaba en voz alta o se lo reclamaba al pelirrojo presente—, ¿cierto?

—Quedó olvidada en un rincón de mi cuarto —mintió con naturalidad y picardía, volviendo a esperar el momento en el que el Asano menor dejase a un lado su terquedad y revisara el contenido en cuestión— y era traer un bentō en ella o en algo más llamativo, como lo habría sido una bolsa de Hugo Boss.

—Por un momento pensé que dirías algo de Prada —empezó a desafiar con sorna, atento al mirar de Karma una vez olvidó por completo la presencia de su padre; no obstante, su voz quedó vagando en el ambiente cuando sus dedos terminaron por dar con un simple envase metalizado.

Viéndose obligado a bajar la vista para ver de qué se trataba, no supo cómo sentirse al notar que todo el escándalo se debía a un infantil bentōbako blanco con zanahorias estampadas y predeterminadamente situadas.

—Debes ver lo que hay dentro, Shū-kun —le recordó antes de que el rubio armara alguna escena _por el patético intento de broma que le jugaban_ , apoyando ambas manos por detrás de sus hombros y volviendo a sonreír de forma juguetona al alentarle—. Sigues sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas.

— ¿Y la bala y la sortija dentro de un recipiente de comida no se consideran como algo apresurado?

—Lo primero era para recordarte cuán divertido era sacarte de tus casillas con todo el lío de la Clase E y al pulpo que teníamos escondido como profesor… Pero apresurado fue el que me hicieses usar una correa para exhibirme frente a todos durante tercero —rememoró, sagazmente arrogante—; en cambio, esto fue más predeterminado.

— _¿Tomando una bolsa vieja y poniendo un anillo (rodeando a una bala) dentro de un bent_ _ōbako_ _que compraste en alguna juguetería que quedase de camino a aquí?_

— _¡¿A-Acaso te parece que…?!_

—Karma-kun, Gakushū-kun sólo trata de despistarte —volvió a intervenir el mayor, simpático y restándole importancia a la situación por prevenir la cercana pelea que estaban por tener—. Realmente aprecia todas las molestias que te has tomado con un _malcriado_ como él durante todo este tiempo…

— ¡Pero me seguiré reusando a casarme con Akabane! —soltó al ponerse de pie, tan tenso como avergonzado por lo mismo, cuando el sonrojado debería ser otro.

— ¿"Seguiré"?

—Terminó rechazando una propuesta similar cuando pasó unos días en la Clase E… sólo que yo no le propuse nada y él terminó bastante ofendido hasta que, por supuesto, lo solucionamos escondidos detrás de la maquinaria de Ritsu —le contestó casualmente a su futuro suegro, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y la vista puesta en el tercero restante, al cual las mejillas se mantenían débilmente encendidas por más de que su mirada siguiese afilada—, aunque si todavía no me lanzó nada a la cara, supongo que podría tomarlo como un pequeño avance… o el indicio de un sí; ¿usted qué cree, Asano-san?

La respuesta se vio postergada cuando el rubio se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a ambos —sin dar explicación alguna— mientras comenzaba a distanciarse más y más hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía hasta la cocina, siempre con el rostro ensombrecido por el flequillo y arrastrando sus pasos.

A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer en un principio _luego de tomar en cuenta el carácter moderadamente extremista que tenía el menor_ , Karma y Gakuhō se quedaron viendo, expectantes, hasta que el segundo se dignó a contestar finalmente:

—Que mi hijo no es el único que tarda en darse cuenta de las indirectas.

Para lo confundido que quedó el pelirrojo, lo único con lo que podía darse a entender resumidamente era indicarle cómo el recipiente del bentō estaba vacío y que, por ende… _¿_ _Gakush_ _ū había aceptado esa_ _—para nada—_ _cutre sortija de compromiso?_

Ignorando toda la pena que eso pudiese generarle, la sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro del mismo modo que un leve rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas. A pesar de ser consciente de lo infalible que aquel plan había pasado a ser tras una _insignificante_ charla con el padre de su novio, la sensación de ese momento era de un orgullo demasiado diferente al del orgullo con el que solía vanagloriarse por fastidiarlo; gratificante, satisfecho, pleno… _como un idiota enamorado que logró ser notado y, merecidamente, aceptado…_

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Las costumbres se contagian —quiso excusarse, sonando calmado como nunca antes.

—Y algunas hay que celebrarlas —apuntó el castaño, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y señalándole con la otra cómo el chico de ojos violetas apenas se acercaba, arrastrando los pasos y cargando con una botella del mejor shampain que pudo encontrar en todo el repertorio de Gakuhō.

 _Porque la única manera en la que sentía que podría ser sincero y decir algo tan simple como un «acepto» sólo podría ser estando ebrio; lo mismo se aplicaba para exigir conocer a sus padres cuando regresaran de viaje, ya que necesitaba una retribución así de justa._

—Karma cocinará y acompañaremos la comida con esto —determinó, todavía serio cuando les dedicaba una sonrisa completamente soberbia a ambos— ya que, después de todo, _él será mi ama de casa._

Ni con cambiar esa mueca por una de genuina alegría y dulzura —en lo que cabían las expresiones de Gakushū— el ceño fruncido y los improperios del pelirrojo cedieron, cuestionándole a esos oídos sordos quién se creía como para darse tales derechos _o ajustar su correa de ese modo._

 _¿Final feliz?_ Primero deberían terminar su historia para tratar de conciliar si había sido feliz o, únicamente, propia de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Alguien más se esperaba eso :'3? Yo... no, de hecho x'D ya que, por los últimos títulos, podía irse a algo más siniestro que... a fin de cuentas, quedaba más desubicado que esa propuesta :'D (?). Igualmente, espero que haya alcanzado las expectativas del momento final del conjunto, porque debía ser especial x3.  
 _BTW~ The devils wears Prada, y no podía dejar pasar esa alusión~._**

 **Y como soy pésima a la hora de finales... _En serio, mil gracias a Mokona lover, Merce Edelstein, Cynthia y todos aquellos que, al menos, le dieron un vistazo anónimo y/o agregaron a favs/follows por lo mismo u/ú(L);_ no tengo más palabras que no sean sinónimos para ello :'3 porque... sigo sin creer que esto ya haya terminado 9/9; fue demasiado pronto (?).**

 ** _¿Mañana~?_ No creo que haya nada nuevo ;3;... _¿La semana que viene~?_ Si la inspiración sigue de buen humor, podría haber algo... _ya que a Karma le hicieron falta venganzas, bromas y, a más pares, lucirse de forma secundaria_ :'D... sin contar que el amor al Asakaru/Karushuu nunca será suficiente 7u7 (?).**

 **Y sin ninguna tontería más que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡ & grazie siempre por leer :'3!_**

 ** _PD: Sammie, de nuevo gracias por darle un vistazo antes de sacarlo 'a luz' 7v7(8)._**

 ** _PD2: Ah! It's a wonderful cat life~... sólo debía dejarlo salir (?)._**


End file.
